Envidia
by Krimhild
Summary: Antonina decide colaborar con los bolcheviques para intentar reconquistar a Mijaíl, luego de que Anastasia es detenida en Viena. Anastasia comienza una nueva vida como prisionera en Siberia.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes (salvo un par de OC) me pertenecen, todo se lo debemos a nuestra querida y sádica Riyoko Ikeda.

Revisado: 04/03/13

**Envidia**

**I.**

_Soy tan feliz, que ya ni siquiera me importa no poder echártelo en cara. Con cada metro que avanza la troika estoy más cerca de Finlandia, más cerca de cruzar la frontera e iniciar mi nueva vida. Viviré la vida que he soñado, mientras tú te pudres en una mugrienta prisión en Siberia. No… no es el destino que hubiera querido para ti. Lo único que deseaba era ser más feliz que tú. Ahora sin duda lo soy. No puede ser de otro modo. Estoy segura de ser más feliz, porque tengo todo lo que deseo y tú tienes las manos vacías. Tengo a Mijaíl… (y una discreta fortuna para dilapidar junto a él) ¡Mijaíl me ama! Oh, si tan sólo no fuera tan imprudente para conducir… ¡Ahhhhh!_

La troika hizo un giro violento para esquivar el tronco de un árbol caído, Antonina voló por los aires y cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve, donde quedó tendida de bruces. Trató de levantarse, refunfuñando, pero sus manos resbalaron y acabó con la mejilla sobre la superficie helada. Desde ahí pudo ver dos botas que se acercaban cancinamente, y una mano que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Eres un bruto incorregible! – exclamó. Él le sacudió la nieve del abrigo – por eso te quiero… - añadió Antonina, colgándose de su cuello. Él sonrió con tristeza y desvió la mirada. Antonina pensaba que eran los últimos vestigios de culpa por haberla preferido a ella antes que a sus camaradas. Seguramente para él era una decisión más difícil de tomar de lo que había sido para ella. Al fin y al cabo, Antonina había descubierto cuán frágiles eran sus ataduras y qué poco le había costado dejarlo todo atrás. En cambio Mijaíl había estado completamente volcado a la causa. La causa. Probablemente jamás lograría comprenderlo. Sin embargo, no necesitas entender en un cien por ciento a alguien para amarlo. Y Antonina amaba a Mijaíl por sobre todas las cosas. Ser más importante que la revolución era sin duda la demostración de que él también la quería.

_Menuda estupidez, arriesgar el pellejo de esa forma para rescatar a ese salvaje de Aleksei Mijaílov del penal de Akatui. Bien merecido se lo tenía, por alborotador. Y mala suerte la de Anastasia de haber sido descubierta durante su gira por Europa justo cuando Mijaíl logró liberar a esa peste de hombre. Aleksei ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de agradecer a Anastasia todos sus esfuerzos por ayudar a sacarlo de ese agujero inmundo. Sé que es perverso, pero, como ya he dicho, pese a que no le deseaba este mal, me produce un insano placer que no hayan logrado encontrarse. Y que él nunca la haya amado. Sobre todo cuando pienso que Misha me ama._

Mijaíl detuvo la troika a metros de la frontera y ayudó a Antonina a descender. No había necesidad de detenerse, pero Antonina supuso que, tal como ella, Mijaíl quería pisar suelo ruso por última vez. Inspirar la última bocanada del aire de la madre patria que pronto dejarían atrás.

- ¡Es la frontera! – exclamó Antonina, colgándose del brazo de Mijaíl – Sólo tenemos que cruzarla y estaremos en Finlandia. ¡Por fin hemos llegado! Nos espera un mundo en el que nada ni nadie podrá interponerse entre nosotros. Soy feliz… - añadió, mirándolo a los ojos – Tanto, como nunca hubiera imaginado que una mujer pudiera serlo…

Mijaíl, por toda respuesta la besó con delicadeza en los labios. Antonina suspiró cuando él se apartó, y rió suavemente. En seguida se adelantó unos pasos dejando atrás a Mijaíl, y parpadeó, enceguecida por el brillante resplandor de aquel inacabable manto blanco. El aire gélido que se colaba en sus pulmones salía de sus labios convertido en vaho, que ella expulsaba con coquetería, como si fuera el humo de un cigarrillo.

- ¡Seremos tan felices, Mijaíl! – dijo, observando hacia donde la blancura del paisaje se unía al cielo azul. La nieve se hundió bajo el peso de Mijaíl. Ella sonrió cuando sintió la mano del joven tomando su hombro con firmeza. Y se le heló la sangre cuando, a continuación, un objeto metálico, frío, pequeño y circular hacía contacto con la piel de su sien.

_Sí, en el fondo siempre lo supe. No podía ser tan sencillo para ti. No era propio de ti perdonar sin más mi torpeza y mi egoísmo, y dar la espalda a tus ideales, a tus camaradas… Aquel día perdiste la cabeza cuando despertaste del sueño inducido por un sedante, y descubriste que fui yo quien te había drogado para impedir que te reunieras con tus camaradas, y que además había entregado las pistas para que los detuvieran en el lugar de la reunión. Sí, admití. Madame Kolv y aquellos con los que tenías esa importante y misteriosa cita fueron apresados gracias a mí. Estabas completamente desencajado. Al principio parecía que no podías creerlo. Y luego me… me golpeaste. Pero no fueron tus bofetadas las que me dolieron, sino la forma enloquecida, completamente desquiciada en que me miraste. Con horror. Como si no hubiese nada más despreciable y espantoso en todo el universo que yo. Supongo que una parte de ti reaccionó, por eso las emprendiste contra el mobiliario de la pieza del hotel donde nos veíamos a escondidas, y me dejaste caer sobre el suelo. Una parte de ti recordó que, por muy vil que fuese, seguía siendo una mujer. Entonces, sordo a mis súplicas, destruiste las sillas, la mesita de centro, los candelabros y todo cuando había a tu paso, como un huracán. Y luego te marchaste. Una vez más, sordo a mis súplicas, a mis lágrimas, a mis gritos desesperados, a mis manos aferrándose a tus botas, a que me arrastrara por ti, y me humillara como un gusano. Te alejaste de mí como si huyeras de Lucifer en persona, y creo que eso era para ti. Eso soy, aún… No pudiste entender que lo hice para protegerte. Ya ves lo que le ha sucedido a mi hermana… tenía miedo de perderte, miedo de que si seguías metido con esa gente tarde o temprano te atraparían, y contigo no tendrían compasión. Tú no ibas a ir a Siberia, ibas derecho al paredón de fusilamiento, Mijaíl. ¡Es tu culpa! Cuando detuvieron a Anastasia en Viena te supliqué que les dejaras. Te dije que me divorciaría, que podíamos huir del país, pero tú respondiste que mientras no apoyara la revolución, no estaríamos verdaderamente juntos. Te dije que debías escoger entre ellos y yo y te marchaste sin decir una sola palabra... Entonces... ¿Qué más podía hacer? Eso significaba que debía tenerte a medias, conformarme con verte a escondidas de cuando en cuando, y vivir con el alma en un hilo temiendo que no volvieras. Compartirte con los bolcheviques era peor que compartirte con otra mujer. Otra mujer, seguramente no habría puesto tu vida en peligro. Yo tenía que evitarlo, a toda costa. Por eso lo hice… ¡Tú me obligaste!_

_Jamás he bajado la cabeza ante nadie, Mijaíl. Jamás, en toda mi vida. Pero lo he hecho por ti. Por un granuja, un muerto de hambre salido del arroyo, que desde el primer momento no hizo más de provocarme y hacerme perder los estribos. Quizás por eso me enamoré de ti. Tú tampoco te inclinabas ante nadie, pero a diferencia mía, no tenías ni dinero, ni poder, ni respaldo alguno para enfrentarte al mundo. Y sin embargo, lo hacías, con la más cínica de las sonrisas estampada en tu rostro… Por ti me he rebajado. Yo, la hija de una ilustre familia, convertida en algo peor que una ramera… Aceptándote entre mis sábanas a sabiendas de que eras un espía, y no el oficial de la confianza de mi marido que fingías ser… y luego, he entregado a tus compañeros, les he mandado a la muerte o al exilio sólo por retenerte a mi lado… ¿Cómo pude pensar que después de eso, podrías volver al día siguiente, perdonarme sin más, y aceptar huir de San Petersburgo junto a mí? ¿Así de fácil? No, tú no eres así. Y aunque no comparta tus ideas, admiro el tesón con el que luchas por ellas. Pero a la vez las detesto, porque las amas más que a mí. No quería competencia alguna. Ni otra mujer, ni la libertad por la que luchas y que no logro comprender._

_¿Me arrepiento de haberles entregado? Ahora que conozco las consecuencias, sí. Yo también quería ver a Anastasia sana y salva. Tú sabes que no le deseaba mal, tú sabes lo desesperada que estuve el día que supe de su detención en Viena… ¡Mi hermana, una espía, contactando bolcheviques diseminados por Europa, usando de pantalla su primera gira como concertista de violín! Mi hermana amaba tanto a Aleksei Mijaíllov que a cambio de vuestra ayuda para liberarlo se involucró en este verdadero complot contra el zar… ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pudo, tan tímida, tan suave, tan frágil? ¿De dónde sacó tanto valor? Y yo… yo sigo envidiándola… envidio su audacia, su sacrificio… Jamás imaginé que tenían un plan para rescatarla esa misma noche, cuando la trasladaran a Siberia. De haberlo sabido… no lo habría hecho, lo juro. Tan sólo quería tenerte a mi lado para siempre. Que esa pandilla de bolcheviques dejara de interponerse entre nosotros. Que fueras sólo mío, tal como yo me sentía sólo tuya. He dejado todo por ti. Posición social, dinero, familia, amigos, marido… y sin embargo tú…_

-¿Vas a matarme, Mijaíl?

**~.~.~**

El destartalado tren avanzaba ruidosamente, iluminado por la luna llena. En su interior iban varias decenas de prisioneros políticos con destino a distintos penales siberianos. Echada en un rincón, tratando de mirar hacia afuera por entre las tablas apolilladas del vagón, iba la violinista Anastasia Strájova. O Anastasia Kulikovskaia, pues prefería ser llamada por su apellido de soltera. No deseaba nada que le recordara a Aleksandr Strájov, su difunto marido. Él, su maestro, con quien se casó sin amor, resultó ser el causante de la ruina de la familia de Aleksei. Ironía del destino. Se lo reveló cruelmente, después de la boda. Le habló sobre el marqués Dmitri Mijaílov, hermano mayor de Aleksei, quien era un violinista excepcional. Y un revolucionario, además. Dmitri tenía una doble vida, y Strájov le delató. Dmitri había sido elegido primer violinista de la orquesta de San Petersburgo, y esa era una humillación que Strájov no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. De algún modo supo de las actividades de Dmitri, quien fue descubierto por la policía militar y fusilado en 1900, gracias a la información que Strájov les proporcionó. Y a ese acto vil, Strájov debía su título y su fortuna. El zar paga bien a sus lacayos. La orden iba dirigida contra ambos hermanos, pese a que Aleksei apenas tenía catorce años. Se salvó por milagro de ser capturado, y tuvo que huir de Rusia. Desapareció junto a la prometida de Dmitri, que también estaba involucrada en actividades políticas, aquella hermosa mujer alemana llamada Alraune, dejando sola a su único pariente, la abuela Vasilisa Mijaílova. La pobre anciana se encerró aún más de lo que estaba en su viejo palacete aristocrático, repudiando a sus adorados nietos. Y pese al paso del tiempo, el corazón de Anastasia jamás dejó de sufrir por la ausencia de Aleksei. Antes de dormir, su último pensamiento siempre era para él. ¿Dónde estaría? La respuesta llegaría cinco años después, cuando conoció a Julius, una extraña muchacha -alemana, como Alraune- que había viajado desde Regensburg hasta San Petersburgo siguiendo la pista de Aleksei. Por ella supo que Aleksei había vuelto a Rusia, dispuesto a seguir el camino trazado por su hermano. Julius estaba alojada en casa de su amiga Vera Yusúpova. O más bien dicho, secuestrada por el hermano mayor de su amiga, el marqués Leonid Yusúpov... Le daban escalofríos de tan sólo recordar a ese hombre. Había algo siniestro que le rodeaba, algo que Vera no tenía, pese a que eran, en todo aspecto, muy similares. Esa era una extraña historia de la cual Anastasia sólo conocía fragmentos. A partir de entonces, Anastasia sólo soñaba con volver a ver a Aleksei. Y jamás imaginó que su anhelo se cumpliría pocos meses más tarde, pero en las circunstancias más terribles: había sido capturado junto con otros cientos de bolcheviques luego de la fallida revuelta de diciembre de 1905 en Moscú. Anastasia pasaba por aquella plaza justo en el momento en que le hicieron subir a una tarima, y se anunció su condena: presidio perpetuo en Siberia, donde debería pasar el resto de su existencia, de la cual sólo había vivido escasos diecinueve años. Vio sus ojos secos, su rostro pétreo y orgulloso. Aleksei, finalmente, había vuelto a Rusia, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano Dmitri. Pese a su dolor, se sintió tan orgullosa de ver la altivez con que aceptaba su destino… ¡Por eso es que le amaba tanto! Pese a que él nunca la correspondió.

Era tal su obsesión con Aleksei desde que le conoció siendo ambos niños pequeños, que sus propios padres llegaron a proponerle un compromiso a la abuela Mijaílova, cuando tenían apenas catorce años. Aleksei quedó de pensárselo, pero antes de que hubiese respondido, tuvo que huir del país. Sin embargo, Anastasia sabía que no la habría aceptado, porque Aleksei amaba a Alraune. Les veía deambular por todo San Petersburgo, charlando y riendo alegremente. Ella era tan osada, que conducía por sí misma su carruaje, sorda a los murmullos escandalizados de la gente. No se podía competir con Alraune, con sus ojos vivaces y su cabello de ébano. Era bella, tenía una personalidad avasalladora y además, ya era toda una mujer de casi dieciocho años, mientras que Anastasia sólo era una cría… Anastasia no pudo hacer nada más que llorar, resignada. Incluso cuando Alraune se prometió con Dmitri, poco antes de la muerte de éste, no hubo oportunidad para ella en el corazón de Aleksei. Supuso que tal como ella, Aleksei se limitó a sufrir en silencio, incapaz a aspirar al amor de la mujer de su hermano. Una mujer que además, seguramente lo consideraba un niño.

Volvió a pensar en Julius. La había vuelto a ver en el teatro hacía un tiempo. La detuvo, le habló de Aleksei y de sus planes para liberarlo, pero ella no la reconoció. Dijo no saber de quién le hablaba. Anastasia insistió y Julius había reaccionado histéricamente. Justo entonces apareció el hermano de Vera y las interrumpió. Julius se le colgó del brazo - buscando refugio, inexplicablemente, en ese pedazo de hielo con forma humana - y le dirigió a Anastasia una mirada llena de temor y confusión. Yusúpov también la miró, transmitiéndole una muda advertencia con sus ojos de serpiente. Pocos instantes después hubo un atentado afuera del teatro. Eran cada día más frecuentes, y según supo más tarde, se trataba de una bomba puesta en el carruaje del marqués Yusúpov. Vera le dijo que Julius había resultado con heridas menores, pero Anastasia no se atrevió a indagar más, pues su amiga respondía evasivamente. Ella tampoco se aventuró a visitarla en su casa, pues no quería volver a toparse con ese hombre aterrador, cuya mirada helaba la sangre. Se tuvo que conformar con los rumores que corrían sobre Julius, quien sería una muchacha perturbada mentalmente que había sido acogida en aquella casa. Pero eso no podía ser. Cuando la había visto por primera vez, Julius estaba absolutamente lúcida y cuerda. Y había venido a Rusia por Aleksei. Quizás Aleksei amaba ahora a Julius…

Anastasia cristalizó en su mente la imagen de Aleksei, expuesto al escarnio público por seguir sus ideales. Ocho años habían pasado desde ese día, ocho años de sufrimientos inimaginables que Aleksei había pasado en Akatui. Casi no le importó irse al exilio, pensando en que él al fin era libre. A continuación, fijó en su mente lo que había sucedido el día en que llegó, prisionera, a San Petersburgo, con toda esa gente exigiendo su liberación…. Y entre medio de ellos, de pronto, apareció Aleksei. Estaba demasiado lejos como para hablarle. Tampoco se podía arriesgar a más. Pero la miró, emocionado, con inmensa gratitud, con tristeza. Anastasia tenía miedo, pero esa visión de Aleksei le infundió valor. Probablemente jamás le volvería a ver. Lamentó no haber podido informarle sobre el paradero de Julius (suponiendo que él quisiera encontrarla) y tampoco poder devolverle el violín que ahora portaba. Había pertenecido a Dmitri, y de alguna forma había llegado a manos de su marido. Él se lo había obsequiado, y la había acompañado en sus primeros conciertos, y en su frustrada gira por Europa. Se abrazó al violín. Hacía mucho frío.

Se había dormido hacía poco, cuando el tren se detuvo y los guardias del penal hicieron bajar a los prisioneros. Les formaron en una fila y les hicieron entrar uno a uno a la caseta de vigilancia, para revisar su documentación. Anastasia observó con pavor que era la única mujer. Rezó, para no ser víctima de ningún ultraje, pero rezó con pocas esperanzas.

- Pero qué tenemos aquí… - dijo el oficial a cargo, mirándola maliciosamente – Una señorita de alcurnia en este lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios… veamos… señora… Anastasia Strájova…

- Kulikovskaia… - le corrigió ella involuntariamente. Se arrepintió tan pronto hubo dicho su apellido.

- Da igual cómo te llames, perra – contestó el hombre groseramente – sólo importa para lo que sirves…

El resto de los guardias rió brutalmente. Anastasia cerró los ojos.

- Mi capitán, ¿Puedo tomarla después de usted? – oyó que preguntaba uno de los hombres. – No quiero ir al final, estos brutos la dejarán hecha una piltrafa.

- Sorteen el turno entre ustedes – ahora decía el capitán – y traten de dejarla en condiciones de que nos sirva otra vez, idiotas…

Luego sintió que alguien, probablemente el capitán, la tomaba por los hombros.

- Abre los ojos, muñeca…

Anastasia los apretó con más fuerza y se mordió los labios. El hombre la sacudió.

- ¡Que los abras, he dicho! – le gritó. Ella obedeció, aterrorizada. El capitán la miró con sorpresa – Vaya, vaya, nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer tan bella y tan fina, en toda mi miserable vida. Chicos, lo lamento… pero creo que me quedaré en forma exclusiva con la señora…

Anastasia oyó al resto de la tropa protestar. El capitán le rasgó el cuello subido de su vestido, la estrechó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla en el hombro que quedó al descubierto.

_Por favor, que sea rápido… por favor, que me maten en seguida…_

- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa? – le dijo el capitán, sin dejar de besarla - ¿No tienes miedo? Todas chillan pidiendo auxilio, sabes…

- Si grito, será peor… - respondió Anastasia, con un hilo de voz.

Todos los guardias volvieron a reír.

- Tienes toda la razón, eres una chica lista… - La empujó contra una de las paredes del cuartucho, pero le estorbó el violín que Anastasia aún no soltaba, y que colgaba de su mano - ¿Pero qué coño es esto? – exclamó, quitándole de las manos la caja que contenía su instrumento. Hizo ademán de lanzarlo al suelo, pero Anastasia se lo impidió, colgándose de su brazo.

- ¡No, se lo ruego!

- ¿Cómo te atreves, puta? – le gritó él, abofeteándola.

- Es… es un Stradivarius… - dijo Anastasia, limpiándose la sangre de la boca – ¡Vale mucho dinero! Por favor, no lo destruyan… quítenmelo, véndanlo, pero por lo que más quieran, no lo destrocen… Podrán sacarle una buena cantidad…

El capitán abrió la caja y sacó el violín. Hasta para un hombre tosco como él era evidente que se trataba de una pieza de colección.

- ¿Cuánto crees que le podemos sacar?

- Por lo menos… diez mil rublos… **(1)**

- ¡Diez mil rublos! – coreó una decena de voces.

- Si es cierto lo que dices, te daremos un trato más amable en agradecimiento… - dijo el capitán, aproximándose nuevamente a ella.

- Oiga capitán… - dijo el chico que había pedido el turno después del superior para ultrajarla, un muchacho de pelo rubio ensortijado y la nariz cubierta de pecas – si vamos a vender este violín… y esta señora es la concertista famosa que detuvieron en Austria… antes me gustaría escuchar un poco de música, ¿qué opina? Acá sólo tenemos al viejo Ivanov que cada día toca peor la armónica.

- Sí, la señora tocaba en Europa – añadió otro – Jamás tendremos otra oportunidad de oír a un músico de fama internacional en este basurero…

El capitán se detuvo a pensarlo, con mala cara. La belleza de la mujer había despertado sus más bajos deseos, sin embargo, tampoco estaba mal complacer un poco a sus hombres, sobre todo considerando que les privaría del cuerpo de la prisionera. Además, sólo serían unos minutos y luego la tendría por completo a su disposición.

- Está bien, muñeca, toca algo para nosotros.

Anastasia tomó el violín y el arco con manos temblorosas. Se lo puso bajo la barbilla, apoyó el arco en las cuerdas… y el viejo instrumento emitió un sonido agónico, estridente y horrible.

- ¿A eso le llamas música?

- ¡Eres un fiasco!

- Mejor traigamos al viejo Ivanov…

- ¡Esperen! – gritó el chico pecoso – La están poniendo nerviosa. Dejen que se calme para que pueda tocar…

- Gra… gracias… - dijo Anastasia tímidamente. Tomó aire. Cerró los ojos. _Piensa en algo hermoso. Trae un recuerdo bonito a la mente… eso es… Un día de vacaciones en la campiña, un día de primavera. Papá, mamá, Antonina y yo…_

Posó el arco sobre las cuerdas una vez más. No pensó en una pieza en especial. Improvisó. Al principio las notas salieron algo temblorosas, pero fueron cobrando seguridad con rapidez.

_Somos pequeñas, muy pequeñas… Antonina me ha quitado el postre. Ahora corremos junto a un arroyuelo. Me ha lanzado al barro de una patada porque iba a ganarle la carrera…_Sonrió, sin rencor. Antonina era egoísta, pero ella la quería así, tal cual. Sentía lástima al ver como ella misma buscaba su infelicidad. Ahora sus recuerdos se dirigieron como un imán al día en que les habían presentado a Aleksei… debía tener unos siete años… _Antonina ha insultado a su abuela… Aleksei jala el cabello de Antonina… Antonina le muerde una mano, chillando como una condenada… yo estoy ahí de pie, y no sé qué hacer. Mi hermana llora y le grita "salvaje", "bestia", "pequeño bastardo", pero yo veo que él no ha hecho más que defender a su abuela. Creo que tiene razón, aunque yo no me habría atrevido a hacer lo mismo en su lugar. Probablemente no habría dicho nada… La abuela le ha culpado a él y cuando intento defenderle, nadie me escucha. La abuela le ha dado una paliza frente a mis propios ojos, él está rojo de rabia y de vergüenza, pero aprieta los dientes y no suelta ni una lágrima. Es muy terco, pero me gusta…_ Volvió a sonreír. Entonces pensó en el dueño del violín. _Dmitri… una vida tan joven, segada por la envidia y la ambición… un muchacho tan bueno, con todo por delante, muerto a traición._ La melodía se tornó melancólica. Anastasia repasó mentalmente pequeños y grandes eventos de su joven vida, transformando sus emociones en notas sutiles, suaves…

_Eso suena… como olía el pan en el horno, cuando mi madre estaba a punto de sacarlo…_

_Suena… como sabía un vaso de leche tibia, al pie de la vaca, en la granja, cuando era niño…_

_Se escucha como la risa de mi hijita, oh Dios, ¿por qué te la llevaste tan pronto…?_

_Recuerdo ese verano que pasé en San Petersburgo… se oye como si esa noche clara se hubiera largado a cantar…_

Anastasia dedicó los últimos compases a la felicidad indescriptible que le producía la liberación de Aleksei. Bajó el instrumento y el arco, dejándolos colgar a su costado, y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue el silencio sepulcral en el cuarto. Y lo segundo, diez pares de ojos húmedos de lágrimas, que la miraban con devoción absoluta. Diez ojos que no se le habían despegado en los últimos quince minutos.

- Se… señora Kulikovskaia… - dijo el muchacho pecoso, al fin –dis… disculpe, debe tener frío, ¿se le ofrece una taza de té?

- Si me permite – añadió el capitán – la acompañaré a su _habitación_… - (una forma muy eufemística de decir "celda") – debe estar cansada luego de un viaje tan largo…

- ¡Yo llevaré el violín de la señora! – intervino un tercero, arrebatándole el violín de las manos y guardándolo con sumo cuidado en su funda.

- Si tiene hambre, puede servirse lo que queda de mi cena, señora Kulikovskaia.

- Espere un momento, señora, limpiaré su cel… alcoba en seguida – dijo otro, adelantándose con una escoba y un balde.

- ¿Nos deleitará con otra pieza por la mañana, señora Kulikovskaia? – preguntó el pecoso – No venderemos su violín, ¿verdad, capitán?

- Por supuesto que no, chico… - respondió el hombre – Señora Kulikovskaia… le ruego que me perdone… Jamás volverá a repetirse algo así mientras yo esté a cargo de este penal. Se lo suplico, encarecidamente.

- Yo… - musitó Anastasia – no sé qué decir…

- Sólo diga que me perdona. Es usted un ángel, jamás dejaré de arrepentirme de haberle faltado así el respeto.

- Está bien – dijo ella, con una luminosa sonrisa – le perdono, capitán.

El hombre humedeció un paño en vodka, y le limpió la sangre que se había secado en la comisura de los labios, tan delicadamente como le fue posible.

**Muse – Bliss**

www**.**youtube**.**com/watch?v=eMqsWc8muj8&ob=av2e

www**.**youtube**.**com/watch?v=Jp6vI7Uwgps

_Everything about you is how I wanna be  
Your freedom comes naturally  
Everything about you resonates happiness  
Now I won't settle for less_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind_

_Everything about you pains my envying  
Your soul can't hate anything  
Everything about you is so easy to love  
They're watching you from above_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind  
I want the peace and joy in your mind  
Give me the peace and joy in your mind_

_Everything about you resonates happiness  
Now I won't settle for less_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind  
I want the peace and joy in your mind  
Give me the peace and joy in your mind_

* * *

**(1)**Me estoy carrileando, no tengo idea cuánto sería mucho dinero ruso en 1913 :p

* * *

**Notas:**

Esta historia va a ser corta, no más de 5 capítulos. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó Aleksei en Siberia, pero en distintas partes del manga hablan de 6, 7 u 8 años. Opté por 8, para hacerlo más dramático, jeje. He catalogado el fic como Family/Romance, aunque la trama se refiere más que nada a los sentimientos de Antonina por su hermana Anastasia que a su absorbente amor por Mijaíl. Son tres personajes que me han gustado muchísimo, aunque tienen una intervención más bien corta (narré brevemente algunos hechos relevantes tal cual como aparecen en el manga, porque de otro modo la historia sería incomprensible para quien no la conozca). Se me ocurrió mientras releía el manga, en la parte en que Antonina ve cómo se llevan a su hermana a Siberia, y justo mi reproductor de MP3 lanzó esta maravillosa canción de Muse. Dejé dos links con videos, uno del sitio oficial, otro con la letra en castellano (aunque sospecho que nunca nadie ve los videos que cuelgo…) Ahh… podría ver eternamente a Matt Bellamy caer por ese tubo copia de la Estrella de la Muerte, cual Luke Skywalker, jejeje… ¿No se ve adorable con ese cabello rojo? Ya sé que es un flacuchento narigón poco agraciado, pero yo le amo locamente… ehh… ya estoy divagando, perdón :p

Si alguien quiere dejar su comentario, lo agradeceré especialmente, considerando la escasa popularidad de este manga por estos lados hispanoparlantes… en todo caso, si no lo han leído y pueden adquirirlo, lo recomiendo absolutamente. (No por nada de ahí he sacado mi nick y avatar)


	2. Capítulo II

**II.**

_La primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras la última mujer en quien me habría fijado. Tu insufrible soberbia, tu aire de superioridad y el desprecio con que mirabas a la multitud, a Aleksei, a tu hermana, al cochero, y particularmente a mí, opacaba por completo tu belleza. Creo, de hecho, que ni siquiera reparé en que eras bonita, tal fue el desagrado que me causó ese ceño fruncido y esa boca de niña rica que gritaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, al borde de la histeria._

_Debías tener entonces no más de catorce o quince años, pero tu personalidad ya estaba podrida, seguramente producto del exceso de mimos, de dinero, atención y de todo en general. Tu hermana, en cambio, me resultó mucho más agradable, aunque la vi muy poco pues permaneció todo el tiempo detrás de ti, muda y con cara de susto, pero visiblemente avergonzada por tu grosera y despótica actitud._

_El coche en que se dirigían al teatro se había atascado en la mitad de la calle, y el desesperado cochero no conseguía destrabar la rueda, por más fuerte que tú le chillaras, en tu particular estilo de darle aliento. Al fin, el pobre hombre ofreció algunas monedas a quienes presenciaban el espectáculo con tal que le ayudaran a sacar el coche del atolladero._

_¡Pues eso cambiaba las cosas! Un par de monedas nunca me estaban de más, de hecho, solían estarme de menos, de modo que le indiqué al cochero que me ayudara a acercar unas vigas de madera que estaban amontonadas cerca de allí para hacer palanca. Aleksei, con quien acababa de encontrarme, también se acercó a ayudar. Fue una de las últimas veces que le vi antes de que tuviera que abandonar Rusia con Alraune. Les pedí que bajaran del coche. Anastasia saltó a la calle haciéndonos un tímido gesto de agradecimiento (dirigido más que nada a Aleksei), pero a ti tuve que bajarte de un empellón, porque no querías mancharte el ruedo del vestido. Creo que lo más suave que me dijiste fue "patán". Cuando después de unos minutos de duro trabajo logramos mover el coche, subiste, olvidando mi paga. Te lo recordé, por supuesto._

_Dejaste caer cien rublos en mi mano mirándome con desdén, y echándome en cara que un caballero las habría socorrido gratis. Que yo no sabía lo que era el orgullo. Quizás habría ayudado gratis a la dulce Anastasia, pero… ¿a ti? ¡Pffff!… No valías que casi me saliera una hernia y me partiera la espalda por el esfuerzo._

_- Si bien trabajo por dinero, jamás lo haría por alguien como tú – respondí sarcásticamente - ¡Recuérdalo bien, preciosa! ¡Que me he arrodillado ante el oro y no ante ti! ¡Puedes seguir con tus bailes y tus fiestas, porque a mis ojos no gozas de ningún encanto! ¡Eso es el orgullo para mí!_

_No respondiste. Ordenaste al cochero que emprendiera la marcha, pero tu cara de sorpresa y de indignación, tu barbilla temblando de rabia y tus ojos abiertos de par en par, tragándose la humillación, bien valían cien rublos, y algo más, incluso._

_Creí que nunca te volvería a ver. Alguna que otra vez me acordé de ti, y pensaba que si te hubieran dado una buena paliza a la edad apropiada quizás hasta podrías haber sido agradable. Al rememorar la escena, siempre me largaba a reír con muchas ganas._

_Casi me da un infarto cuando, varios años más tarde, nos volvimos a encontrar, ¡y en qué circunstancias!… Acababa lanzar dinamita al carruaje del marqués Yusúpov, a la salida del teatro Marinski. Le tenía ganas a ese hijo de puta. Fue él quien emboscó en Perm a los soldados que veníamos del frente oriental y nos habíamos tomado un tren intentando llegar a San Petersburgo para comenzar la revolución… Poco después capturó personalmente a Aleksei en Moscú, y mi amigo se había ganado, gracias a él, unas vacaciones en Siberia de por vida con todos los gastos pagados. De modo que, saboreando ya su muerte, me oculté entre los pilares del teatro, acercándome con cautela. Desgraciadamente me vieron, tuve que tirar la dinamita al descuido porque la mecha estaba encendida y no me pude cargar a ese maldito perro del zar. Me escabullí y me metí al primer coche que se alejó del lugar en medio de la trifulca que se armó con la explosión. Tu coche. La oscuridad me impidió reconocerte, sólo alcancé a vislumbrar una figura femenina al interior del carruaje. Te oí decir "¡Terrorista! Tú has lanzado la bomba", y como no me hiciste caso cuando te mandé a callar… te besé. Te quedaste paralizada, pero no te resististe. Fue extraño. Sólo pretendía que cerraras el pico, aún no entiendo por qué, habiendo tantas formas de silenciarte, opté por aquella. Quizás fue el shock adrenalínico producto del atentado, el haber lanzado un explosivo sin saber a quién me había cargado, la persecución y todo eso, que me hacía sentir más audaz que de costumbre. Quizás fue tu perfume mezclado con tu aroma natural, fresco y dulce. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hacía. Tus labios eran muy suaves, así como la piel de tu rostro, que percibí cuando te tomé por la barbilla. Había logrado mi objetivo. Al fin habías cerrado la boca. Bueno, no exactamente. Tus labios estaban lo suficientemente separados como para permitirme besarte a gusto. Sólo me di cuenta de quien eras cuando me aparté, dispuesto a huir de inmediato._

_- ¡Tú! – exclamamos a la vez. Creo que estabas tan espantada como yo. El coche ya había avanzado un par de cuadras, de modo que salté a la calle, y esta vez no fui capaz de elaborar alguna frase humillante y burlona para dejarte de recuerdo de despedida. No diste la alarma. Nadie me persiguió. De todos modos, esperé no volver a toparme contigo, pues para la próxima me jugaba el pellejo. Supuse que irías gustosa a mi fusilamiento después de lo que acababa de hacerte. Incluso te imaginaba dando la orden de fuego, o disparando personalmente uno de los fusiles. Me reía, de nuevo, al recordarte. Me reía, sin admitir jamás que ese beso me había resultado muy grato._

_Y luego, cuando logré infiltrarme en la policía militar bajo el nombre de Pavel Lázarev, y ganarme a uno de sus altos oficiales… ¡Cuándo iba a imaginar que ese vejestorio era nada menos que tu esposo! Te inventé una serie de patrañas, sobre que tu marido estaba metido en muchos fraudes, que si cantabas le haría parecer responsable, todo para tenerte bajo control. Que si yo caía, le inculparía de espionaje y nos hundiríamos juntos. No sé si te lo tragaste de veras, el punto es que no me delataste. Pero la cara que me ponías cuando él me llevaba a tu casa era indescriptible. Ciertamente colocarían tu fotografía en un diccionario ilustrado al lado de la palabra "odio", de habérsela facilitado a la editorial, no sé si me explico. Si las miradas mataran, me habría vaporizado ahí mismo. El viejo, cándidamente, se empeñaba en que me hicieras compañía, y cuando me sentí seguro de tu silencio, me esforzaba en ser todo lo irritante que podía. Molestarte, burlarme de ti, sacarte de tus casillas y ver como se te encendían las mejillas de rabia llegó a ser mi pasatiempo favorito. Supongo que entonces comenzó todo. Que pese a todas tus rabietas, me gustaba estar contigo. Que algo había, algo encantador, detrás de tus berrinches y tus pucheros, de las amenazas que nunca cumpliste de contarle a tu esposo quién era yo realmente. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, y podía mentirme perfectamente sobre lo que me provocabas._

_Eso, hasta que tuviste la genial idea de asesinarme. Y fallaste._

_Me drogaste. Ni siquiera tuviste valor para hacerlo de frente. Una artimaña digna de ti, dejarme inconsciente para asegurarte el resultado. Y sin embargo, hiciste algo tan estúpido como apuñalarme en la pierna. ¡En la pierna! ¡Mujer, ¿realmente querías matarme? ! Me desperté con el dolor, pues usaste muy poco sedante. Pero fue suficiente como para entumecerme los músculos. Apenas podía moverme, o comprender qué sucedía a mi alrededor. Al principio creí que me moría. Te vi a mi lado, con la daga ensangrentada aún en la mano, y pensé que después de tanto esfuerzo, fracasaría cuando estaba a punto de obtener mi traslado a Akatui para rescatar a Aleksei. Fracasaría por imbécil. Te había presionado demasiado, haciéndote la vida tan imposible, que finalmente reaccionaste en mi contra. Te miré, idiotizado. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas me habría largado a llorar. No por miedo. De impotencia. De rabia conmigo mismo, porque nunca hubo necesidad de tratarte como lo hice. Porque comprendí que tan sólo quería llamar tu atención. Porque me indignaba que me consideraras inferior, que creyeras que podías ir por la vida pisoteando a la gente y me empeñé en demostrarte lo contrario. Que conmigo, al menos, no lo lograrías. Y mi error podía costar vidas de algunos camaradas, y la única oportunidad cierta de liberar a Aleksei. Ahora estaba a tu merced y te las ibas a cobrar todas juntas. ¡Qué pedazo de estúpido había sido!_

_- Antonina… - fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir. Sólo eso. El nombre de mi asesina._

_Pero algo sucedió entonces. Dejaste caer la daga._

_- ¡No, no te mueras! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Dime qué tengo que hacer! ¡Pavel! ¡Te lo ruego, no te mueras!_

_Pude incorporarme y ver que la herida no era grave. Bastaba con un torniquete y te expliqué como atarlo alrededor del muslo. Estabas desesperada. Apenas pudiste apretar el nudo, tanto temblaban tus manos. Entonces, ahora que había recobrado algo de lucidez, comprendí lo que sucedía contigo. Me querías. Por eso - y no porque fuera un espía que ponía en riesgo a tu esposo - tenías que eliminarme. Pero te faltó valor. Era obvio, una muchacha malcriada, casada con un hombre viejo, que tenía edad de sobra para ser su padre… No era tan descabellado que te encapricharas con alguien como yo. Joven, guapo, y audaz. Je. Hay que creerse un poco el cuento, ¿no? Al menos le ponía algo de emoción a tu vida rutinaria, vacía y aburrida, ¿cierto?_

_- ¿Tanto me odias? – te pregunté. Tú, completamente desarmada, no respondiste. Te atraje hacia mí, y tampoco esta vez opusiste resistencia. Tus ojos, atemorizados, confusos, se cerraron apenas toqué tus labios con mis míos. Algo balbuceaste, pero no alcancé a comprender tus palabras. Temblabas, sé que en parte de ira, pero un instante después tenía tus brazos alrededor del cuello, y respondías a mis besos. Eras dulce y suave, tal como recordaba. Me dije que lo hacía por la causa. Jamás habría reconocido que se me había dado la oportunidad que deseaba para volver a besarte._

_Me dije una y mil veces que era por la revolución, cuando en el fondo, sabía que nunca fue necesario convertirme en tu amante. A lo más admití que seduciéndote me cobraba todo lo que la gente como tú le hacía a los nuestros. Era una cuestión política. La lucha de clases, claro. El triunfo del proletariado. Marx me habría encontrado razón, de seguro. El camarada Lenin lo habría aprobado como método de lucha… Ridículo. Pamplinas. Me enredé solo en mi propio juego. Pensaba a menudo en todos tus defectos, en tu mal carácter, tus incesantes exigencias, tus rabietas explosivas e histéricas. Y sin embargo, me tratabas con tanta ternura que con frecuencia, estando contigo (al menos durante los breves momentos en que lograbas ser encantadora), se me olvidaba la causa, los camaradas y todo lo demás. He tenido una vida difícil, ¿sabes? Una infancia mísera, seguida de una juventud desperdiciada formando parte de la milicia a la fuerza y luchando en esa guerra infernal contra los japoneses. Y los últimos años, arriesgando el pellejo a cada instante cumpliendo labores de espionaje. No he tenido mucho tiempo para mujeres y no ha habido muchas personas que me hayan tratado con verdadero cariño. Jamás tuve una relación estable. Despertarme en brazos de una mujer bellísima que me revuelve los cabellos con sus dedos finos, y que la primera imagen de día sea una sonrisa no es algo que me haya sucedido a menudo, por decir, nunca. Porque cuando no estabas chillando por alguna tontería, podía apreciar que eras realmente bella. Mucho más que cualquiera otra con la que hubiese estado antes. Incluso tu rostro contraído por un berrinche me resultaba tan hermoso… Y era curioso que pese a tu egoísmo y a tu absorbente forma de amar, no tenías inconveniente en entregarte por completo. Exigías mucho, pero sin que te dieras cuenta, dabas todo de ti. Podías ser tan odiosa e insoportable, pero cuando nos encontrábamos después de una separación, eras toda dulzura. Podía haberse repetido mil veces la misma escena, exactamente igual, y no me habría hartado jamás de representarla una y otra vez. Apenas entro a la habitación, das un respingo, corres hacia mí y entierras el rostro en mi pecho. Dices algo como "al fin", "gracias al cielo", "te extrañé tanto", o "¿Por qué demonios no viniste antes?". Luego alzas la cabeza, sonríes, y me miras con los ojos húmedos, diciendo que me amas. Yo te beso, te abrazo, hago alguna broma, pero nunca te respondo. Y es que me da pánico decir que te amo, y que eso sea la verdad. Ni siquiera me atrevía a pesar en esas dos palabras juntas, referidas a ti. El punto es que, aunque en menos de diez minutos estemos discutiendo, para variar, lo que perdura en mi mente es esa mirada angustiada que devenía en alivio y esa sonrisa temblorosa con que me recibes siempre. Nunca, nadie me había mirado así. Y se siente aterradoramente bien. En esos momentos pensaba que lograría que comprendieras los fundamentos de la revolución, que te unirías a nosotros y entonces no tendría que dejarte. Yo también podría tener una mujer, tal como el camarada Fiodor Zubovski, que hace poco se ha casado con Galina. Mas, conociéndote, era claro que eso no sucedería. Esa no era vida para ti. No te veía viviendo en un edificio desvencijado, sin ninguna comodidad, temiendo cada noche la irrupción de la policía militar, porque así es como vive Galina, y todas las familias de nuestros camaradas. Pero en los buenos momentos que tenía a tu lado me era imposible no fantasear. El amor, la familia, son sueños inalcanzables para la mayoría de los revolucionarios. Muchos de los nuestros han arrastrado a sus seres amados cuando les toca la desgracia, otros han preferido la soledad para no comprometer a quienes aman. Yo era de este bando, por eso sólo podía limitarme a soñar. Pero mientras más irrealizable sea un anhelo, más se desea. Por eso mismo cometí error tras error. Revelarte mi verdadero nombre. Tan sólo porque me gustaba oírtelo decir… Y luego, indicarte dónde podías encontrarme: en el local de madame Kolv… ¡Absolutamente innecesario!... Corrí tantos riesgos con tal de verte más seguido… Estupideces que nos van a costar caras._

_Pero eso es todo. Se acabó. No puedo perdonarte por lo que hiciste, ni puedo perdonarme a mí mismo por haber arriesgado a mis amigos por ti. Y tampoco puedo perdonarme haber dudado cuando me suplicaste que huyéramos juntos. No, no puedo… No tengo valor para asistir al fusilamiento de mis camaradas, para ver la decepción de Zubovski, Aleksei y los demás. Es terrible, pero es cierto. Dudé… en medio del horror, de la repulsión que sentía por ti, por lo que me hiciste, dudé. Soy un cobarde. Con tal de no enfrentar la realidad, de no asumir mi responsabilidad, y de no dar la cara a mis camaradas, huir contigo y borrar mi vida de un plumazo no era una mala opción. Era una opción maravillosa. Era lo que quizás, con suerte, podría tener en quien sabe cuántos años más si la revolución triunfaba. Creo que también por eso te levanté la mano. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. Levantar la mano a una mujer era de las cosas que pensé que jamás haría. Al igual que huir como un cobarde. Pero ya ves. Soy peor de lo que pensaba._

Antonina giró el cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos. El cañón del revólver se arrastró por su frente hasta quedar en la sien opuesta, pero pese a ello, no demostraba ningún temor. Retrocedió algunos metros, pero no intentó huir. Se quedó de pie, con los brazos inertes, colgando a los costados del cuerpo.

- Bien – dijo – Lo comprendo. Puedes disparar cuando gustes. Sólo quisiera sa…

Antonina no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues Mijaíl disparó. Sin embargo, las manos le temblaban de tal forma, que el tiro salió desviado varios metros. Bajó el arma y se miró la punta de los pies. La nieve absorbió un par de lágrimas. Apretó los dientes.

- Maldita sea…

- Como te decía – continuó Antonina, con una voz plana e inexpresiva – sólo iba a preguntarte si… si me quisiste algo, al menos.

- Yo… - Mijaíl sujetó el revólver con ambas manos, intentando en vano reprimir el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo - ¡Maldita sea…! – repitió.

_¡Huye, Antonina! No podré hacerlo mientras vea que aunque te apunte con esta arma, me miras con… Pero no debo engañarme, eso no es amor. No es más que una obsesión enfermiza. Creí que me amabas, y estoy muy seguro de que tú lo crees también. Sin embargo, después de lo que hiciste comprendo que sólo te amas a ti misma, y que eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que deseas. De otro modo no me explico cómo pudiste traicionarme de esta forma. Si yo realmente te importara, jamás habrías sacrificado las vidas de mis amigos… nunca me habrías herido así._

- Oh, ¿te incomoda que te mire? Puedo darme la vuelta, si eso te facilita las cosas.

Antonina pensó que debía resignarse a morir con la duda. Era curioso no sentir temor en esas circunstancias. No sentía nada, en realidad. Absolutamente nada. En cierta forma, era una suerte que Mijaíl le ahorrara el trabajo de matarse.

- ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien como tú? – _llevo tanto tiempo haciéndome esa pregunta…_ pensó Mijaíl - ¿No te das cuenta que, precisamente, representas todo aquello contra lo cual he luchado? Tú…. rica, soberbia, indiferente a cualquier cosa que no sean tus necesidades y caprichos… ¡Viviendo como una reina sin mover un dedo, a costa de la miseria ajena y sin siquiera darse cuenta! La gente como tú es la que tiene a este país hundido… la gente como tú que pisotea al débil porque cree que por serlo le debe pleitesía. Dices que me amas, pero no haces más que sacarme en cara lo humillante que te resulta que yo sea… lo que soy… ¡Cómo si fuera, pese a todo, indigno de tu amor! ¡Como si fuera un sacrificio y una vergüenza quererme! Pues entérate que para mí, involucrarme con una mujer de tu clase tampoco es ningún orgullo. Si al menos te parecieras… un poco a tu hermana Anastasia…

- ¿Qué? – gritó Antonina, dejando de lado su apatía - ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso! ? Acaso… ¿me hubieras querido si fuera como mi hermana? Tú… ¿la prefieres a ella? ¿¡Estabas enamorado de ella! ?

- No seas idiota. Por supuesto que no. No es mi tipo. Pero la conozco bastante bien, y a diferencia tuya, es valiente y honesta, es generosa y de buenos sentimientos… No la he visto con esos ojos, pero me parece una mujer admirable. Y…. ¿sabes algo? Hasta habría preferido haberme enamorado de ella. Si hubiera sido así, nada de esto habría pasado…

_Bien, Anastasia. Has vuelto a vencer. Es increíble. Siempre una versta_**(1)**_más adelante, haga lo que haga, nunca te alcanzaré… Maldita seas, Anastasia. Maldita, mil veces…_

- Hijo de puta… - Antonina se dejó caer sobre la nieve. Se cubrió la boca con las manos, intentando contener sus sollozos – Me has pegado donde más duele, ¿sabes? Dispara ya y termina con esto.

Mijaíl cerró los ojos y volvió a levantar el arma.

_Peor, soy peor de lo que pensaba, porque sigo dudando aún ahora. Dejar todo atrás. No más lucha, no más miseria, no más miedo. No más sufrimiento. Nunca más. Despertarme cada día sin ninguna preocupación. Ver cómo te estiras a mi lado, perezosa, y luego frotas la punta de tu nariz en mi hombro, y te ríes. Podría tener hijos. Podría educarlos contigo (o luchar para que no los malcriaras) y darles una vida normal, como la que nunca tuve. Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo podría huir? ¿Cuánto tardarían en rondarme los fantasmas de mi pasado? Lo más probable es que condenen a muerte a todos los que atraparon, así como van las cosas. Y tendría que fingir por siempre que no veo en tu rostro los ojos de quienes van a morir a consecuencia de nuestras acciones. Porque la primera señal, la primera manifestación de todo lo que tendría que callar, sería una declaración de guerra entre tú y yo. Si al menos tuviéramos algo que salvar, si pudieras, realmente, ser mi apoyo y mi consuelo… pero esta relación – si es que se le puede llamar así – nació sobre la base de mentiras y odios. Es un árbol que creció torcido, imposible de enderezar._

_Podría marcharme lejos a tu lado, pero acabaría haciéndote sufrir. Sería peor que el infierno. ¿Cuánto podría resistir engañándome a mí mismo? ¿Cuánto tardaría en maltratarte, en hacer de tu vida miserable, cuanto tardarías en odiarme de veras? Y no quiero eso para ti, Tonia. Aunque intentara hacerte feliz, no sería capaz, lo sé. La culpa es demasiado grande. Y está… fuera de mi control… Tengo… tengo que hacerlo…_

Disparó a ciegas tres veces más. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. ¿La había matado, por fin? No se atrevía a mirar.

- ¿Esto va en serio, o no?

Mijaíl abrió los ojos. Antonina seguía echada sobre la nieve, ilesa. Pálida, pero impasible.

- ¡Va en serio!

Mijaíl corrió hasta ella, se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó de la solapa del abrigo. Si no acababa pronto con esto, se volvería loco. Apoyó el cañón en su pecho y apretó los dientes y al mismo tiempo el gatillo. Pero sólo se escuchó un "clic", que indicaba el paso de una recámara vacía. Otro "clic". No había más balas.

- No puedo… no puedo hacerlo. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

- ¿Largarme? ¿Y a dónde pretendes que vaya? No puedo volver a San Petersburgo – Mijaíl hizo un gesto, señalando hacia la frontera - ¿Finlandia? ¿Sola? No vale la pena. Todo esto lo hice para estar contigo, y si tú no estás a mi lado, no me interesa seguir viviendo.

La actitud resuelta de Antonina sorprendió a Mijaíl. Extrañamente no hubo gritos ni llantos de su parte. Su voz sonaba firme, pero cargada de amargura. Con dureza y determinación. Para Antonina era muy simple: su vida se había desmoronado en un segundo, y le urgía acabarla de inmediato. No había nada más que hacer, nada en qué pensar.

- No me importa a dónde vayas, sólo… desaparece de mi vista.

- No pienso moverme de aquí. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido. Si vuelves a Rusia iré tras de ti.

- ¡No iré a ninguna maldita parte! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Todo ha acabado para mí también! En realidad, ¿Qué sentido tiene matarte? El daño ya está hecho… Quien debe eliminarse soy yo…

- Misha…

- ¿¡Qué! ?

Antonina buscó algo en sus ojos. Un indicio, un rastro. Y dentro de esa mirada llena de ira, de decepción, y de dolor, creyó ver, por un instante, cierta emoción. Nada más que un breve chispazo. Pero eso le bastaba. Se aferraría a la más mínima esperanza como a una tabla de salvación.

- Misha, haría lo que fuese con tal de reparar el mal que he causado… para demostrarte que…

- ¿Y qué podrías hacer? – le respondió él, con furia - ¿No lo entiendes aún? ¿No te das cuenta que varios de mis amigos probablemente van a morir por nuestra culpa?

- Pero fui yo quien los entregó. No tú… ¿Por qué, simplemente, no me matas y vuelves con los tuyos?

- Porque soy responsable de haberte dado demasiada información. Fui yo quien dejó sus vidas en tus manos.

- ¡Y eso lo hiciste porque me amabas!

- ¡Por todos los diablos, mujer! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Qué importa ya si te quise o no? No podría quererte ahora ni nunca después de lo que ha sucedido. Todo lo que hubo entre nosotros se ha terminado por corromper. Hicieras lo que hicieras, jamás podría perdonarte. Jamás podría olvidar lo mezquina, lo indolente que puedes llegar a ser.

- ¡Puedo cambiar! – dijo ella, apasionadamente. Con un entusiasmo febril y casi enloquecido que a Mijaíl le provocó un escalofrío.

- Sí, puedes cambiar, pero eso no borrará el pasado. Convéncete. – respondió, intentando por todos los medios conseguir que le dejara en paz para acabar con todo.

- ¡Cambiaré! ¿Quieres ayuda con tu revolución? ¡Pues seré mil veces más útil que Anastasia!

- Aunque lo fueras, nunca comprenderías por qué luchamos…

- Pero puedo hacer mucho más que ella…

- ¿Cómo?

- Simple. He dicho a mi esposo que pasaría dos semanas en casa de una tía, mientras él está fuera de San Petersburgo. Estoy a tiempo de regresar, con la excusa de que a medio camino el mal tiempo me impidió continuar. Nadie se enteraría de mi fuga. Tú habías pedido unos días de permiso para preparar el rescate de mi hermana. Pues bien, puedes volver al servicio como si nada hubiera pasado. Y yo tengo a la mano, en mi propia casa, lo que ustedes necesitan saber. También puedo facilitarles dinero y medios materiales, hacer de nexo con los contactos que me indiquen. Hasta ahora me he mantenido al margen, pero si me aceptan, podrían acceder a mucha información de valor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No me digas que no les hace falta.

- Los míos jamás nos aceptarían de vuelta.

- Dejemos que sean ellos quienes juzguen.

- Y… aunque nos aceptaran, aunque cumplieras todo lo que me dices y más… por un lado, a la primera duda que tengan sobre ti, te matarán. Y por otro, yo no voy a volver a tu lado. Entiende, jamás volverá a suceder algo entre tú y yo.

- Eso lo veremos.

- No seas terca.

- No me desafíes. Tú me amas, por más que lo niegues… ¡Y volverás a mi lado, lo juro!

Antonina sonrió al ver desconcierto en el rostro de Mijaíl.

- No… yo… no soportaría tener a mi lado a una mujer como tú. Una mujer capaz de lo…

- ¿No quieres redimirte ante tus camaradas? ¿No te importa tanto tu revolución? ¿Vas a huir teniendo la oportunidad que te ofrezco…? ¿Cuándo te transformaste en un cobarde?

**~.~.~**

Anastasia permaneció largo rato tendida de espaldas, mirando el techo de concreto de su celda. Le daba la impresión de que en la oscuridad, las manchas de musgo se movían formando figuras extravagantes. Animales exóticos, o rostros humanos de rasgos grotescos y prominentes. Reinaba un silencio casi absoluto en aquella prisión ubicada en un rincón prácticamente inhabitable del mundo.

Su cuerpo descansaba sobre un colchón de mala calidad (ex propiedad del capitán) pero, ciertamente, mucho mejor que el suelo desnudo. Se cubría hasta el mentón con una gruesa manta de lana. Era un cuartucho miserable, y sin embargo, ella, dentro de las posibilidades que ofrecía el penal, se hallaba relativamente cómoda y abrigada.

Aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido hacía apenas una hora. Lo atribuía a un milagro, pues no se convencía que su música tuviera tal poder. Había sido una pieza improvisada, plagada de errores. Había tocado poniendo todo su ser en ello, es verdad, pero ¿acaso era posible lograr que el alma se expresara a través de la música, y con ello tocar el alma de otras personas, de desconocidos, de hombres embrutecidos y crueles? Ella estaba convencida que hasta en el más ruin de los seres había algo de bondad, pero dada su modestia, no se atrevía a atribuir a su arte la capacidad de hacer aflorar de aquella forma sentimientos nobles en otras personas. Sobre todo en ese tipo de personas. De modo que prefería pensar en un milagro. Y se preguntaba, llena de temor, si al día siguiente se acabaría su buena suerte. El capitán se había mostrado sinceramente arrepentido de haber intentado abusar de ella, pero… ¿y si cambiaba de opinión? Nunca había tenido tanto pánico como cuando ese hombre la había sacudido brutalmente, agarrándola con sus manos que parecían tenazas, y enterrándole los dedos en los brazos. Cuando le ordenó que abriera los ojos percibió en su voz un matiz de sadismo que la hizo comprender cuánto podía llegar a sufrir en un sitio como ese. Tanto, que era preferible la muerte. Si aquel sitio era un infierno para un hombre, de seguro era cien veces peor para una mujer. En aquellos breves segundos pensó en las innumerables vejaciones que la aguardaban. Y en quién sabe cuántas mujeres habrían estado antes en su lugar. Ahora, aunque seguía pensando que Aleksei bien valía cualquier sacrificio, esta idea ya no le servía para apaciguar su miedo. Lo que había vislumbrado como posible la noche anterior era un horror que ni siquiera había imaginado en toda su vida. Creyó que no podría pegar un ojo, sin embargo, el agotamiento físico y mental fue más fuerte, y finalmente se quedó dormida.

La diana la despertó muy temprano. Era verano, por lo cual el día ya estaba claro a esa hora. El ánimo se le vino al suelo al comprender dónde se encontraba. Sollozó largo rato aferrándose a la manta, pues, aunque era una persona que siempre daba su mejor esfuerzo por salir adelante y de una u otra forma, aprendía a ser feliz con lo que tenía, su situación actual era demasiado desalentadora. Jamás había experimentado tal sentimiento de soledad y abandono. ¿Serían así todos los días que le quedaban por vivir?, se preguntó. Se vistió y se acercó a la puerta de su "_habitación_". No le habían echado el candado, pero no se atrevió a salir.

Observó por entre los barrotes de la ventana como los prisioneros iban saliendo de varios galpones ubicados a corta distancia entre sí, al interior de los cuales estaban las celdas. Los guardias daban órdenes a gritos, distribuyéndolos en diversos grupos para realizar los trabajos forzados del día. Estaban en pésimas condiciones. Flaquísimos, sucios, con las ropas raídas. Algunos iban descalzos.

_Mi pobre Aleksei, ¿así pasaste ocho años de tu vida…? Si no te faltó valor, a mí tampoco me faltará ahora…_

Uno de los prisioneros llamó especialmente su atención. Era un hombre viejo, o al menos, eso parecía por la mata de cabello entrecano y enmarañado que cubría su cabeza. Se desplazaba más lento que el resto, rengueando dificultosamente. Llegó junto a una pared en la que se amontonaban decenas de sacos, y se echó uno al hombro a duras penas. Comenzó la marcha hacia una bodega, pero su lentitud pareció exasperar a uno de los guardias, quien le insultaba a gritos, blandiendo un látigo de forma amenazante. El hombre no contestaba, y su rostro contraído denotaba que guardaba toda su energía en no caer, para no ofuscar más al carcelero. Pero no pudo avanzar más que unos cuantos metros, las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas. El castigo no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Levántate, basura! – exclamó el guardia, al tiempo que descargaba el látigo sobre la espalda del pobre hombre. Éste estaba tan débil, que ni siquiera alzó los brazos para cubrirse. Anastasia no pudo soportarlo. El sufrimiento era algo que siempre la había conmovido profundamente, y eso, añadido a la tremenda injusticia que se cometía era algo que no podía tolerar. Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo en dirección al prisionero caído.

- ¡Basta, basta! – gritó, arrojándose junto al viejo y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. En seguida sintió un dolor lacerante desde el cuello hasta la mitad de la espalda, y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, la primera sensación que percibió fue ardor en la zona en que había sentido el golpe. Estaba tendida de bruces. Reconoció su celda. Trató de incorporarse, pero el dolor la hizo desistir de su intento, además de emitir un gemido ahogado. En seguida escuchó pasos acercándose a la cama.

- ¡No se mueva, señora Anastasia! Acabamos de vendarla…

- Me duele… - dijo intentando ahogar un quejido.

- Quédese quieta, por favor… - El hombre se inclinó para quedar a la altura de Anastasia. Era el capitán – no sabe cuánto siento este lamentable… accidente…

- ¿¡Accidente! ? – replicó ella – Pues me parece que estaban golpeando a ese pobre hombre de forma bastante intencional…

La faz del hombre se ensombreció enseguida.

- Señora… No olvide que se le está dando un trato preferente. Le ruego que se limite a aceptarlo y no intervenga en los asuntos del penal.

Anastasia se incorporó con gran esfuerzo. La espalda le escocía cada vez más. La piel se sentía tirante cuando logró sentarse. El hombre la sujetó de un brazo por reflejo al verla tambalearse. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, a Anastasia le pareció una persona muy diferente de la que había visto la noche anterior. No había rastros de ferocidad y sadismo. Más bien lucía una expresión turbada y nerviosa. Se sintió un poco menos insegura en ese espantoso lugar.

El hombre había desistido de cualquier intento de violencia en su contra. Al menos esa impresión tuvo Anastasia cuando él la escrutó con la mirada en silencio. La mujer no desvió la vista, y para su sorpresa, tampoco le costó gran esfuerzo.

- ¿Intervenir? No veo cómo podría intervenir. Sólo soy una prisionera. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo ustedes pueden vivir así.

- ¿Vivir así? – repitió el hombre, sin comprender sus palabras.

- Así… cómo si este sitio no fuera lo suficientemente inhóspito, actúan con tanta crueldad… con tanto desprecio por sus semejantes, cuando estar aquí también ha de ser un infierno para ustedes… ¿De veras les satisface azotar a un viejo moribundo, o… - la voz le tembló al recordar el ultraje que casi había sufrido la noche anterior – o forzar a una mujer…?

El capitán no contestó en seguida. Hasta ayer habría respondido que sí, sin dudarlo. Hasta que Anastasia puso el arco sobre las cuerdas de su violín, habría afirmado sin vacilación que humillar a otro ser humano era de lo poco que le satisfacía en esta vida. De hecho, de no haberla oído tocar, no habría vacilado en violarla, tal como había hecho en otras ocasiones con otras menos afortunadas. Sin embargo, ¿cuál era el sentido de tener por la fuerza a una mujer como Anastasia? ¿Para qué apoderarse de su cuerpo, si así perdía todo lo demás que le maravillaba de ella? Sus ojos dulces, esa sonrisa cálida que adivinaba que podían esbozar sus labios. Su voz armoniosa. Y esas melodías que brotaban de su violín, extensión de sus dedos, extensión de su alma… esas notas que traían viejas memorias a su mente, que le hacían evocar la felicidad pasada con melancolía… y avergonzarse del presente. Ella se exponía ante ellos, y el efecto era hacerles mirar dentro de sí mismos. No había pegado un ojo pensando en ella. O más bien, en su propia vida. En que no se explicaba cómo había llegado a ese sitio, ni por qué se conformaba con vivir de esa forma. Se preguntaba qué otras cosas podría evocar al oír a la señora Kulikovskaia…

- Que este sea un sitio miserable e inhóspito, es precisamente lo que nos inclina a actuar con crueldad. Pero una persona como usted no lo comprendería jamás – dijo al fin – Usted viene… de otro mundo.

- ¿Una persona como yo? Usted no sabe nada de mí, capitán…

- Piotr Vasiliev. Ese es mi nombre.

- Piotr Vasiliev – repitió la mujer - ¿Por qué cree conocerme?

- Porque la he oído tocar. Y es como si… - _Como si hubiese visto dentro de su alma._

- ¿Cómo si… si qué?

- Usted tiene un don. ¿Nadie se lo ha dicho? ¿No se ha dado cuenta?

Anastasia lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿Un don? Si se refiere al violín, hay intérpretes muy superiores a mí. Me falta mucho para pulir…

- No es la técnica. Usted… Diablos, ni siquiera puedo explicarlo con palabras. Usted obliga a mirar hacia adentro, ¿me entiende? Usted transmite paz, aunque haga ver lo peor que tenemos. Si no hubiese sido por eso, nosotros… ¿se imagina lo que le habríamos hecho ayer?

- Oh, por favor… - ella se estremeció.

- No, no tema. Nada le sucederá. Ya le he dicho que procuraré hacer su existencia lo más llevadera posible. Y mejor no lo imagine. Nos habría pedido que le diéramos muerte.

- ¿Por qué me dice algo tan horrible?

- Porque no podría ocultarle nada…

- Creo que está imaginando cosas que no son.

- Oh, sí son. Si no lo fueran, usted habría corrido una suerte muy distinta y yo no habría tenido ningún remordimiento. Pero ya le he dicho, no tema. Quizás tiene razón. Quizás con usted aquí, las cosas cambien en algo. Porque… - el hombre sonrió, un poco avergonzado – no quisiera disgustarla. Quisiera oír de nuevo su violín… y lo mismo le ha sucedido al resto.

Anastasia lo miró aún con incredulidad.

- Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió con el prisionero…?

- Día libre en las barracas. Y en cuanto al guardia…

Vasiliev se interrumpió. Se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Anastasia se asomó a la ventana. El guardia estaba de pie frente a un árbol. Tenía las muñecas atadas a una cuerda que colgaba de una de las ramas. La longitud de la cuerda no le permitía sentarse en el piso, de modo que llevaba varias horas alternando entre mantenerse de pie equilibrando el peso del cuerpo entre ambas piernas, o dejarse colgar sin alcanzar la nieve con las rodillas y lastimándose las muñecas. Anastasia miró al capitán con expresión demudada.

- ¿A eso le llama "cambiar las cosas"?

El capitán comprendió que sus nuevas y buenas intenciones no eran tan fáciles de cumplir. Tomó un cuchillo, salió al patio y cortó de un solo tajo la cuerda que ataba al castigado. Se quedó con el cuchillo en la mano, observando al hombre que se retorcía débilmente, intentando recuperar la movilidad. Se preguntó en qué momento todos ellos se habían transformado en salvajes. La señora Kulikovskaia tendría que ayudarle a descubrirlo.

**~.~.~**

- ¿Por qué vamos primero con él?

Mijaíl tenía la frente perlada de sudor, pese al frío endemoniado de San Petersburgo.

- El camarada Zubovski es menos temperamental y más razonable que Aleksei. Creo que si alguien puede escucharnos, será él. Si él no nos escucha, podemos darnos por muertos.

- Ah…

El entusiasmo inicial de Antonina había decaído dramáticamente. Recién ahora comprendía que no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo. Pero todo fuera por reconquistarlo… si acaso alguna vez él la había querido de verdad.

- Es aquí – Mijaíl detuvo la troika frente a un edificio viejo, de pintura descascarada. Antonina no conocía esa parte de la ciudad. No sólo la perspectiva de morir a manos de los "amigos" de su amado se le hacía terrorífica. El barrio tampoco le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Mijaíl, por su parte, no temía tanto que le mataran, como que le echaran a patadas. Eso era lo peor que podría sucederle. Lo más degradante.

_¿En qué momento me dejé convencer por Antonina? Si yo estuviera en el lugar de ellos, jamás podría volver a confiar. ¡Diablos! Pero he luchado por esto más de la mitad de mi vida. No puedo abandonar así nada más. Al menos que me oigan. Y si no, pues me matan y se acabó. Al fin, es lo mismo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por mi propia mano…_

Pero por más que tratara de convencerse, las rodillas le temblaban. Subieron una vieja escala apolillada hasta el segundo piso. Mijaíl inspiró y golpeó tres veces. Cuando oyeron pasos tras la puerta, Antonina le estrujó una mano con la suya. Estaba aterrorizada. Mijaíl dio un respingo y se soltó con brusquedad. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Apareció ante ellos una figura pequeña y menuda. Una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros. Nada intimidante, a decir verdad. De hecho, a Antonina le dio la impresión de ser frágil, dulce y definitivamente inofensiva. Pero nada más ver a Mijaíl, la chica dio un chillido, al cual Antonina, nuevamente asustada, respondió con otro más estridente.

- ¡Galina! – se oyó una voz desde el interior, seguida por pisadas a la carrera - ¿¡Qué sucede, Galia! ?

Casi al instante aparecieron el dueño de casa, Fiodor Zubovski, y detrás de él… Aleksei Mijaílov. Ambos los miraron de hito en hito.

- ¡Mijaíl Karnakov! – gritó Zubovski. Aleksei no salió de su mutismo.

- Ca… camarada Zubovski…

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa, Mijaíl Karnakov? – preguntó Zubovski con aspereza. Fiodor Zubovski era un tipo sosegado. Mijaíl jamás le había visto furioso. Ahora realmente lo estaba.

- Yo…

- ¿Y cómo explicas… - continuó Zubovski, las palabras silbando entre sus dientes apretados de ira – haber sido el único que faltó a la reunión en casa de madame Kolv? ¿Cómo explicas tu ausencia durante la última semana? Porque si tienes una explicación, al menos a mí me gustaría saberla. Me gustaría pensar que, después de todo, no eres un cobarde, un sucio traidor…

- Yo puedo explicarlo – tres pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia Antonina. Ella hizo acopio de todo su valor para sacar la voz – yo… fui quien impidió que asistiera…

- ¿Quién es esta mujer? – preguntó Zubovski.

- Es la mujer de Ivanenkov, el jefe de la policía militar.

- Ya veo. – musitó Zubovski – Idiota. ¿Le has contado nuestros planes a tu amante?

- ¡Ella no sabía que era a su hermana a quién íbamos a rescatar!

- Eso te hace aún más estúpido.

- Estoy aquí para asumir mi responsabilidad. Recibiré el castigo que decidan imponerme…

Zubovski le dio la espalda.

- Yo no tengo nada que decir.

Galina y Aleksei habían seguido la conversación en silencio. Mijaíl les miró buscando algo… sin saber lo que quería encontrar en ellos. No se le ocurría ninguna reacción que no le humillara.

- ¿A… Aleksei? – dijo Mijaíl. Quería sonar firme, pero el coraje lo abandonó tan pronto como se encontró con la mirada furibunda y decepcionada del ex presidiario. El discurso prefabricado que meditara durante todo el camino de vuelta a San Petersburgo se fue al cuerno. No se sintió capaz de pararse mirando de frente y "dar explicaciones como un hombre". Lo único que pudo hacer fue balbucear el nombre de su amigo con voz suplicante.

Aleksei no dijo nada. Caminó hasta quedar ambos frente a frente.

_¿Qué hará? No parece que fuera a decirme "Camarada Karnakov, nos has decepcionado, pero teniendo en consideración el firme compromiso con la revolución que siempre demostraste hasta este lamentable incidente, te daremos una nueva oportunidad"… Quizás me aseste un buen puñetazo en la cara. O en el estómago. No sería tan malo, sé que me lo merezco…_

Sorpresivamente, Aleksei puso las manos sobre los hombros de Mijaíl, quien creyó advertir un ligero cambio en la dura expresión de sus facciones.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Un abrazo de bienvenida? ¿Podrán comprenderme mis camaradas? ¿Me recibirán como al "hijo pródigo"?_

El compungido muchacho había alcanzado a alzar las manos para corresponder al esperado abrazo de Aleksei, cuando éste último levantó violentamente una rodilla, asestándole un fortísimo golpe en la entrepierna.

**(1)**Versta: antigua unidad de longitud rusa equivalente a 1066 metros aprox.

* * *

**Más notas**: Esto me saldrá lento, porque es raro escribir sobre una historia que nadie conoce, por lo que la tendencia natural es dar más explicaciones y ahondar un poco en los personajes. Ikeda prácticamente no utiliza los diminutivos de nombres de pila rusos, según explica, porque le parece complicar demasiado las cosas. Pero como los rusos los usan tanto o incluso más que el nombre de pila, y además, me gustan mucho (algunos son graciosos, otros muy tiernos) incluiré algunos.

Arjuy: Gracias por leer aunque no conozcas este manga, realmente lo aprecio! Y además te das la lata de escuchar la música. Es muy amable de tu parte. Y gracias también a los que leen y no comentan.


	3. Capítulo III

**III.**

- ¡Misha!

_Ay, por todos los diablos… diablos… ¡diablos, cómo duele!_

- ¡Misha, mi cielo!

Mijaíl no podía responder ni tampoco incorporarse, tal era el dolor que brotaba desde sus partes íntimas, irradiando hasta la última fibra sensible de su cuerpo. Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua de tanto que le costaba respirar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. A través de ellas pudo ver como Antonina se inclinaba sobre él. Presumió que su rostro reflejaría tanta preocupación como su voz, ya que ni siquiera podía enfocar la vista con claridad.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a poner siquiera un pie en esta casa, Karnakov! ¡Eres un traidor! Y para peor, te apareces en compañía de esta bruja…

Si Mijaíl pensaba que con golpearle Aleksei se daría por satisfecho, al parecer estaba en un error. Si tan sólo pudiera convencerle de aceptarle de vuelta… pero ahora lo veía más difícil que nunca. Sobre todo si cargaba con Antonina a cuestas como un lastre. Y bien sabía que Antonina y Aleksei se odiaban cordialmente…

- ¡Sigues siendo un maldito salvaje! ¡Ojalá te hubieras hecho chicharrón en esa prisión de Siberia! ¿¡Cómo pudiste golpearle así! ? ¡Mi pobrecito Misha! Apenas puede moverse…

_Antonina no lo está haciendo más fácil… ¡Oh, diantres, parece que me fuera a partir en dos de dolor!_

- ¡Poco le he golpeado! ¡Debería destriparlo! ¡Y a ti también, arpía! ¡Es por ti que Mijaíl nos abandonó en un momento crucial, ¿o me equivoco, Antonina? ! ¡Sigues siendo tan caprichosa y despreciable como el día en que te conocí!

- ¡Y tú eres la misma bestia abominable de entonces!

- ¡Ramera!

- ¡Bastardo!

Un instante después, Aleksei tiraba de los cabellos a Antonina, mientras ella le mordía un brazo. La ojeriza nacida en la más tierna infancia que acababa de resurgir entre ambos, se manifestaba de forma tan pueril como entonces. Fiodor y Galina trataban de separarlos infructuosamente. Hasta que Galina, sobrepasada, se impuso a gritos.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Qué creen que es esto, una feria? ¡Sepárense de inmediato! ¡O si no se largan a pelear a la calle! Aleksei, qué vergüenza, y usted… "señora"… no tengo por qué tolerar que una desconocida se comporte como una verdulera en mi propia casa.

- Perdona Galia. Lo siento, Fiodor… - dijo Aleksei entre dientes, sin desclavarle una mirada de odio a Antonina, quien no hizo ademán alguno por disculparse. Antonina se acercó a Mijaíl y trató de sentarlo.

- ¡Aaaaahhh! – chilló él, retorciéndose y cubriéndose su hombría (o lo que, según temía, quedaba de ella) con las manos - ¡No me muevas! Es peor. Déjame así un momento…

La mujer, afligida, le acarició con torpeza el cabello. Él continuaba ovillándose en el suelo con los dientes apretados, emitiendo sonidos incomprensibles, mezcla de palabrotas y gemidos de dolor. Galina le acercó un vaso con agua, pero sólo logró que se atragantara al intentar pasar el líquido por la garganta y terminara tosiendo y escupiendo patéticamente, desparramado cuan largo era sobre el suelo. Sólo al cabo de cinco minutos pudo incorporarse a medias, y sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Durante ese tiempo, Antonina observó disimuladamente a los dueños de casa. Fiodor Zubovski era un sujeto alto y delgado, de alrededor de treinta años. Sin embargo, su cabello castaño y crespo, y sobre todo, los gruesos bigotes que llevaba le hacían ver algo mayor. Ahora que le veía más tranquilo, tuvo la impresión de que no se asemejaba en nada a la banda de delincuentes que siempre creyó que eran los camaradas de Mijaíl. Sobre todo cuando su única referencia era esa verdadera calamidad de hombre, ese malnacido de Aleksei. Había que considerar, además, que ni siquiera tenía la mejor opinión de su propio amante (o más bien, ex-amante, pensó apesadumbrada) a quién consideraba un patán, revoltoso, atrevido, insolente, grosero, maleducado, sin respeto por nada y endemoniadamente atractivo, por los mismos defectos ya señalados. Al menos Zubovski no parecía el tipo de persona que fuera a rebanarle el pescuezo. Lo mismo podía decirse de su mujer, pequeñita y tímida, dulce y silenciosa, pero no por eso sin carácter. Para lo que esperaba encontrar, su evaluación fue bastante positiva. El problema era Aleksei… de seguro abogaría porque la metieran dentro de un saco y lanzaran al Neva. _Miserable puerco marxista…_

Mijaíl, entre tanto, recuperó el aliento. Entonces sus camaradas (o ex-camaradas, no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta), escucharon en silencio su relato (interrumpido con frecuencia por Antonina, quien era incapaz de tener la boca cerrada durante mucho tiempo). Ninguno de ellos supo qué pensar de la propuesta de integrar a Antonina a sus actividades. Ella no les inspiraba confianza. Sin embargo, estaba perfectamente posicionada para proporcionarles información vital. Y pudo haber escapado si lo hubiese querido, ya que Mijaíl no la traía por la fuerza. Más bien, parecía que era ella quien lo había arrastrado hasta allí contra su voluntad. Zubovski habló por fin.

- No lo desecho de plano – dijo, ya recuperado por completo su habitual aire calmado y reflexivo - Tenemos que pensarlo y hablarlo con los demás. Por lo pronto, Antonina Ivanenkova, vuelva a su casa. La contactaremos tan pronto el Soviet tome una decisión al respecto.

- Y pobre de ti que nos traiciones, maldita pécora, porque la pagarás caro – añadió Aleksei.

- Ya te dije que estoy arrepentida, imbécil – replicó Antonina con acritud – No sabía lo del rescate. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera sucederle a Misha. Pero ahora entiendo que cometí un terrible error y ha…

- Tú no entiendes nada. ¿Crees que puedes venir nada más a pedir disculpas y ofrecer tu ayuda? – la increpó Aleksei - Fiodor, tú no conoces a esta mujer. No podemos confiarle el pellejo. Ella sólo piensa en sí misma… Ni siquiera dimensiona la catástrofe que ha provocado. No le importa. Está encaprichada con Mijaíl y hará lo que sea por recuperarlo. Te apuesto mi cabeza, Zubovski. Y tú, sabandija, ¿Cómo puedes creerle después de lo que te hizo?

- Yo respondo por ella…

- ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo? ¿Qué podrías hacer si vuelve a traicionarnos?

Mijaíl miró de frente a su (bueno, ya no estaba seguro) amigo.

- La mataré – murmuró sombríamente. Esto impresionó a los bolcheviques. Antonina, en cambio, no se inmutó.

- ¿Ven? Me matará… Simple. No hay problema. En todo caso, no tendrás que mancharte las manos, Mijaíl. No les traicionaré. Haré lo que sea necesario…

- Lo que sea necesario puede ser más de lo que usted sea capaz de hacer, Antonina Ivanenkova – intervino Zubovski – No sabe en lo que se está metiendo. No entiende lo que arriesga.

- No me subestime, Fiodor Zubovski. Aprendo rápido. Seré cuidadosa. Seré mucho más útil que mi hermana, ya lo verán…

- No subestime usted a los suyos. Ahora, márchese por favor. Tome un coche de alquiler, vuelva a su casa y espere noticias nuestras. Diga a su esposo que tuvo que tomar el tren de vuelta antes de llegar donde su tía.

- Bien. Adiós – se despidió secamente. Intentó besar a Mijaíl en la mejilla, pero él le corrió el rostro.

- Márchate ya, Antonina. Nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer. Y que hablar – dijo sin mirarla.

- Misha… - susurró ella tristemente. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, pero tendría que desarrollarla. De otro modo, jamás lo recobraría. Y jamás podría superar a su hermana.

- ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que esto es una locura? – preguntó Aleksei apenas Antonina se hubo marchado – Está obsesionada contigo, Mijaíl. Todo esto es acerca de ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Continuar tu relación con ella? ¿La amas?

- Jamás la perdonaré – dijo entre dientes – Ella sabía lo que significa la revolución para mí. Es todo. Y me traicionó.

- No te estoy preguntando si la perdonas o no. Quiero saber si la amas.

- No – respondió con firmeza, aunque por dentro se sentía sumido en un mar de dudas.

- Disculpa, pero no te creo. Nunca necesitaste involucrarte con ella de ese modo. Según lo que nos informaste, la tenías bien controlada con las amenazas de dañar a su esposo… ¿Por qué, entonces, te arriesgaste a hacerla tu amante?

- Porque creí que podía ser útil. Además quise darle una lección. Ya sabes cómo es. Se cree superior a todos. No soportaba cómo me despreciaba. Quise que se tragara sus propias palabras. Por último, porque es muy hermosa…

Aleksei se sentó a su lado. Al menos ya no se veía furioso. Estaba preocupado. Fiodor seguía la conversación, meditabundo, mientras Galina calentaba agua en el samovar para prepararles té.

- ¿Y después de todo, puedes asegurar que no sientes nada por ella?

Mijaíl bajó la cabeza.

- No. No puedo asegurarlo. Por eso no pude… matarla, antes de cruzar hacia Finlandia. ¡Pero no tolero tenerla cerca después de lo que sucedió…!

Aleksei le sonrió con tristeza. Podría decirse que comprensivamente.

- Nunca pensé que fueses tan torpe, Karnakov. ¿Aún no comprendes que cuando dedicas tu vida a la revolución, se la dedicas por completo? Debemos renunciar a todo lo demás. No hay espacio para los afectos. No podemos dudar por amor a una mujer. No podemos arrastrar a nadie con nosotros a un futuro incierto y peligroso.

_No, no podemos. No importa cuán brillantes de amor sean las pupilas que nos tientan. No importa que ella te ofrezca el mundo entre sus brazos, ni que tengas la certeza que a su lado está la felicidad. Si es preciso, debes abandonarla sin mirar atrás. Sin conmoverte por sus lágrimas y su dolor. Alejándola por la fuerza si es necesario. Al fin, es tanto por su bien como por el tuyo… Puede que algunas noches oigas su voz llamando tu nombre en sueños… y eso es todo lo que puedes conservar de ella…_

Zubovski y Galina les acercaron una taza de té a cada uno.

- Pese a que creo que el camarada Aleksei acaba de decir una necedad del porte del Kremlin… – dijo Zubovski, mirando con amor infinito a su dulce esposa – no puedo menos que concordar con él en que no llevaste este asunto de la mejor manera, Mijaíl.

- Como sea, no caeré en sus redes…

- El problema es que ella nos ayudará esperando que lo hagas… - dijo Aleksei.

- Pues que traiga una silla y espere sentada. Yo no le vuelvo a poner la mano encima a esa zorra. ¡Antes me la corto!

- ¿La mano, o…? – preguntó Aleksei con malicia.

- Creo que son algo injustos – intervino Galina – Te quejas de su traición, pero sin embargo, fuiste tú quien la sedujo y la utilizó. Creo que están a la par. Ella quizás ni siquiera es tan mala como la pintas.

- Lo es – respondieron Mijaíl y Aleksei a un tiempo.

- Ya lo decidirá el Soviet – Zubovski dio por terminado el asunto – ahora bien, Mijaíl, hay algo más que debemos conversar. Hoy se notificó la sentencia de madame Kolv y los demás.

- ¿Y…? – Mijaíl había viajado cada versta hasta San Petersburgo temiendo escuchar esa noticia.

- Fusilamiento. Dentro de una semana – respondió Aleksei, con la voz ronca del esfuerzo que hacía para que no le saliera quebrada. Y al cabo de unos segundos de pesado silencio, añadió, muy bajo, dolorosamente - Ahora fusilan en la plaza. Para escarmentarnos.

Mijaíl dejó la taza sobre el suelo. Apoyó la frente en las rodillas, se abrazó las piernas y sollozó suavemente.

- Oh, Misha… - dijo Galina, acercándose y poniéndole sus manitas sobre un hombro – Misha, no te culpes. Yo sé que tú menos que nadie quería que algo así sucediera. Debes ser fuerte. Todos debemos serlo. Por ellos.

Mijaíl la abrazó y ella correspondió maternalmente a su abrazo. No es que le tomara por sorpresa. No tenía muchas esperanzas. Pero aún así… esa muerte infame… Le costó recobrar la compostura, pero lo logró, gracias al reconfortante consuelo de Galina. La soltó.

- Gracias, Galia. Fiodor es un hombre muy afortunado al tener a una mujer como tú.

Un silencio largo por los camaradas que pronto les dejarían. Al cabo de un rato, Mijaíl se sintió más sereno. No podían detenerse a llorar. Había que seguir adelante, tal como había dicho Galina.

- ¿Sabes algo, Karnakov? – Aleksei interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos - Tenía ganas de darte un buen rodillazo desde que robaste mi faisán.

- ¿Tu faisán? ¿Estás hablando… del día en que nos conocimos? ¿Cuándo me llevé las presas que cayeron en una de las trampas que dejaste en el bosque? ¡Hombre, eso fue hace casi veinte años!

- Imagina cuánto rencor y ánimo de venganza he acumulado desde entonces – contestó Aleksei. Un asomo de sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. Mijaíl se sintió más aliviado, pese a que el dolor paralizante en sus partes íntimas seguía siendo terriblemente intenso.

- Sabes que nunca fue un faisán, apenas una codorniz…

- No lo vamos a discutir ahora, miserable ladronzuelo… – La sonrisa ahora fue franca y abierta. El esperado abrazo al fin llegó – Eres un completo idiota.

- Sí, lo soy.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Creo que no podré ser padre…

- Uuhhh, alguien va a estar sumamente decepcionada… Pero mejor así. El mundo ya es lo suficientemente malo sin que te reproduzcas.

**~.~.~**

- … y hubieses visto cómo chillaba ese. Como lo que es, un condenado. El pobre se cree que le he matado al cachorro que tenía escondido, ja, ja…

- ¿Qué hiciste con él?

- Lo dejé en el cobertizo. Le di algo de leche y carne…

- ¡Apenas tenemos para nosotros y tú lo desperdicias en un perro! Si serás idiota…

- Bah, es un perrito de lo más mono. Ya te lo enseñaré. Pasando a otro tema, ¿Ya has visto a la nueva? Les tiene a todos alborotados. No se habla de otra cosa.

- Que sí, hombre, la vi la noche que llegó. ¿Qué tal la encontraste?

- ¡Por lejos la mujer más bella que haya visto en mi vida! Con esa piel de porcelana, esos ojazos y esa carita de ángel… Dicen que es noble y se nota. ¿Te fijaste en cómo camina, cómo se mueve? ¡Con distinción, chico! Como si flotara a un pie del piso… A poco se te había ocurrido que un par de mequetrefes como nosotros iba a estar alguna vez tan cerca de una mujer como esa… ¡Menuda suerte, hermano! Una dama que huele a jazmín a nuestra disposición. Claro que se ve un poco mojigata, pero con nosotros se le ha de pasar.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Ya te dije que Vasiliev prometió las penas del infierno al que osara ponerle la mano encima…

- Buen dar con el jefecito. De modo que la quiere dejar a su servicio personal. ¡Pero qué egoísta!

- No, idiota. No es eso. Ella es… es especial…

- ¡Especial mis polainas! Especialmente hermosa, querrás decir…

- Sí, pero no me refiero a eso. ¡Tendrías que haberla oído esa noche, pedazo de alcornoque! Cuando tocó para nosotros, yo… Diablos, si no la has oído es imposible de explicar.

- ¡Otro más con la misma cantinela! ¿Qué les ha echado un mal de ojo o qué? ¡Déjate de idioteces! Se supone que está por aquí. Te propongo que la violemos los dos. La amenazamos y se quedará bien calladita.

- ¡Ya te dije que no! Además, si le hacemos eso, ¡no volverá a tocar para nosotros!

- ¡Y eso a quién le importa, imbécil! No se te presentará otra oportunidad en la vida de tener a una mujer así.

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! Si Piotr Vasiliev se entera…

- Bueno, la tomamos y después la matamos ¿Qué tal? Vasiliev no sabrá quién fue. No va a castigarnos a todos por una zorra bolchevique…

- Por ella es capaz. Y si me entero que le hiciste algo, yo mismo te parto la cara.

- ¡Ya déjate de estupideces! Ayúdame a buscarla. Tiene que estar escondida por aquí…

- Estoy hablando en serio…

- Quítate de en medio.

- ¡La defenderé con mi vida!

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿A qué viene tanta faramalla? No seas ridículo, estás hablando como esos bastardos marxistas…

- Estoy hablando en serio.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Un ruido! Ahí, al fondo de la cocina, donde están los sacos… ¡Está escondida en ese hueco! ¡Apártate de mi camino!

- ¡NO!

Anastasia se acurrucó más en su escondite. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aterrada al escuchar como los hombres se peleaban a golpes de puño. El sonido de las cacerolas estrellándose contra el piso la hizo dar un grito ahogado de terror. La pelea se terminó abruptamente. El que la defendía, a horcajadas sobre su compañero, detuvo el puño que iba directo a su rostro.

- ¡Algo le ha pasado! – exclamó, y dejando al otro en el piso, corrió hacia donde suponía estaba Anastasia. El otro le siguió sobándose la cara. La encontraron hecha un ovillo entre unos sacos de patatas y la pared, temblorosa.

- ¡Anastasia Kulikovskaia **(1)**! ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el compungido muchacho y la tocó en el hombro. Ella gimió, enterrando la cabeza en las rodillas – Anastasia Kulikovskaia, soy Ilia, ¿me recuerda? El chico pecoso de la otra noche. No le voy a hacer daño, no se asuste. Míreme. Dígame algo, ¿sí? Por favor… está todo listo en el comedor para su presentación… - se rascó detrás de la oreja, contrariado al ver que sus palabras no tenían efecto – La estamos esperando. Todos quieren oírla, y quedarán encantados, ya va a ver… ande, deme la mano.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo!

- ¡Sí que puede! Vamos, confíe en mí. No la voy a dejar sola. No permitiré que ningún baboso como Oleg se le acerque a menos de una versta… - dijo, señalando a su compañero con dedo acusador.

- ¡Ah! Ya basta de tonterías – dijo Oleg. Apartó de un empujón a Ilia y sacó a Anastasia tirándola de un brazo - ¡Sal de ahí, perra!

- ¡Déjala! – chilló el muchacho.

Oleg se hizo a un lado, resoplando con molestia. Anastasia sollozaba. Ilia le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros, protectoramente.

- No haga caso a este bruto, Anastasia Kulikovskaia… tranquilita. No pasa nada. No llore…

Los interrumpió el sonido de la puerta de la cocina abriéndose.

- ¿Por qué se tardan tanto…? – venía diciendo Piotr Vasiliev, cuando se encontró con Anastasia llorando en brazos de Ilia - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué le hicieron?

- Este tarado de Oleg, capitán. La asustó con sus idioteces.

Vasiliev tomó a Oleg por las solapas de la guerrera y lo alzó al vilo.

- ¿Qué parte de "nadie la molesta, nadie la toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa", no te quedó clara? – Lo derribó de un puñetazo.

- ¡Ay, no lo haga! ¡No pasó nada! – exclamó Anastasia al instante.

Piotr Vasiliev se tomó a cabeza a dos manos. Olvidaba que no debía desbandarse delante de ella. Ayudó a Oleg a ponerse de pie.

- Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, que no vuelva a repetirse. Ahora, todos al comedor. Anastasia Kulikovskaia, nos hemos tomado la libertad de llevar su violín.

Anastasia lo miró suplicante.

- No me siento capaz, capitán…

- No me venga con esas cosas – replicó él, sonriéndole con absoluta confianza – si pudo la noche que llegó, perfectamente podrá tocar ahora. Mire, así acabará por ganárselos a todos de una vez y nos quedamos más tranquilos.

- ¿Por qué está tan seguro?

- Porque la he oído ¿verdad, chico? – dijo a Ilia, quién asintió con entusiasmo - ¡Téngase fe! Usted es una mujer extraordinaria.

_Extraordinariamente aterrorizada…_

Ilia la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la escoltó cuando atravesaron el patio en dirección al galpón que servía de comedor. Los prisioneros, todos en sus celdas dado que el pequeño concierto ocuparía a todos los guardias, miraban con curiosidad entre los barrotes. Anastasia se distrajo observando al viejo a quien tratara de defender el primer día. Como el resto de sus compañeros, miraba boquiabierto el trato condescendiente que recibía Anastasia. Ella, distraída, tropezó. Ilia la sujetó ágilmente, tomándola de un hombro y del brazo. Aprovechando un poco la situación, la tomó de la mano y no la soltó hasta que llegaron al comedor. Entró muy tieso y engreído. Todos esperaban ya, sentados en sus respectivas sillas orientadas hacia adelante. Bañados y arreglados. Hasta peinados, incluso. La mitad de ellos murmuraba con impaciencia, pues aún no comprendían que locura le había dado al capitán. La otra mitad, que ya había presenciado la actuación de Anastasia, les hacía callar a codazos. Ilia la dejó frente a todos, y le besó el dorso de la mano antes de retirarse, con lo que él estimaba, era sofisticada galantería.

Anastasia se quedó estática un momento. El violín ya la esperaba allí. Miró a la audiencia compuesta por una veintena de guardias impacientes, y la imagen se deformó ante sus ojos. Parecía acercarse, alejarse, perder color y brillo, nublarse y luego normalizarse. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Las manos le sudaban en frío. Miró el violín.

_¡Ay, Dmitri! Ayúdame a salir de esta, ¿sí? Yo no sé cómo le hice la otra noche… aún no entiendo qué pasó. Quizás fue porque pensé que moriría. Porque me estaba despidiendo de todos y de todo. Porque era mi última oportunidad de hacer lo que tanto me apasiona y puse mi alma en ello. ¡Pero ahora no me siento capaz!_

El violín tiritó ante sus ojos. Se nubló, se alejó, se deformó… y volvió a la normalidad. Entonces recordó la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos. Estaba de visita en casa de los Mijaílov. Corría llorando por el jardín. Iba tan distraída que no prestó atención a la música. Rodeó un arbusto que crecía apegado a un árbol, dio un salto… y tropezó con un par de piernas estiradas con descuido. Se escucharon dos gritos de sorpresa y acabó de bruces sobre el pecho de Dmitri. Levantó la cabeza, avergonzada.

- D… Dmitri, lo siento – dijo al reconocer al primogénito de la familia.

- No es nada – replicó el muchacho de lisa melena negra y expresivos ojos grises, sobándose la pantorrilla - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí…

- Eh… no sé por qué no te creo… - dijo él, al observar su cabello revuelto, signo de haber sido mechoneada recientemente, el cardenal en su mejilla surcada por rastros de lágrimas y las marcas claras de unos dientecillos sobre la piel enrojecida de su antebrazo - ¿Quién te ha pegado así?

- Antonina… - suspiró Anastasia.

- A Antonina le hace falta una buena paliza – observó él – de otro modo se convertirá en una mujer caprichosa e insufrible… Pero tú no tienes por qué dejarte pegar. ¡Defiéndete!

- Me… me da miedo…

- No seas boba. No dejes que te pase por encima. Ya estás grande, ¿no? ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Ocho – dijo ella con timidez.

- ¡Ocho! Mira tú, toda una mujercita. Estás tan grande como ella. Antonina es una matona, te pega porque sabe que no respondes. Ya verás como respondiéndole una vez, dejará de hostigarte.

- No… no me atrevo – hipó.

- Nastia, pequeña… - le dijo el muchacho con dulzura – Eres una niña especial. Te he observado, ¿sabes? Pero te tienes poca confianza y no hay razón para ello. No permitas que los demás te limiten. Estoy seguro de que puedes lograr grandes cosas si te lo propones.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella, olvidando las lágrimas, entusiasmada al recibir un elogio de ese calibre por parte de un muchacho mayor, de dieciséis años. Un adulto, prácticamente.

- ¡Claro que sí! Eres una chica muy despierta e inteligente. Además de aplicada. Para tu edad eres muy madura.

- Ah… - dijo ella, sintiéndose súbitamente orgullosa - ¿Y qué cosas crees que podría hacer?

- Ya lo descubrirás con el tiempo.

Ella fijó su atención en el violín que Dmitri había dejado sobre el pasto.

- ¿Y tú crees… qué podría hacer eso? – preguntó, señalando el instrumento.

- ¡Absolutamente! Tienes todo lo necesario. ¿Sabes qué se requiere para tocar cualquier instrumento?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Sensibilidad. Cuando tocas, pones tu alma en ello. Canalizas tu ser a través de la música. Puedes llegar a transmitir cosas muy bellas a los demás. Puedes describirlo todo deslizando el arco sobre las cuerdas. Sé de sobra que podrás hacerlo.

- Qui… quisiera aprender… - murmuró. Las palabras de Dmitri le hacían sentido. Cuando le vio tocar por primera vez sintió que el muchacho transmitía todo aquello de lo cual le estaba hablando.

- ¡Excelente! Estoy seguro de que aprenderás mucho antes que mi hermano. ¿Sabías que Aleksei también está aprendiendo a tocar el violín? – Dmitri sonrió, malicioso y comprensivo al ver cómo Anastasia se sonrojaba nada más nombraba a - Ya ha roto dos en arrebatos de furia, le falta desarrollar la tolerancia a la frustración. Pero al menos es perseverante. Ven aquí. Hoy tendrás tu primera clase, y luego recomendaré un buen profesor a tus padres. Tómalo, eso es, con confianza… Que no muerde, ¿eh? Apoya ahí la barbilla, muy bien. Sujeta firme el arco…

Anastasia, emocionadísima, apoyó el arco sobre las cuerdas. Y lo deslizó sobre ellas suavemente… Y ahora volvió a apretarlo entre sus manos, tal como esa vez.

_Puedo hacerlo._

Afinó con calma. Confiada. Alegre, incluso. Recordaba con mucha claridad todos los detalles de lo ocurrido ese día. Ahora, mientras se preparaba para tocar, sentía como Dmitri volviera a enseñarle lo básico. Se sorprendió de la pieza que le salió de las manos. Nada docto. Nada triste. Una alegre melodía folclórica, rápida, energética. Cerró los ojos y regaló a la audiencia una amplia sonrisa.

_Eso es, Nastia. Muy bien._

Acarició el instrumento con la yema de los dedos. Había sido el violín de Aleksei, también. Ahora le parecía oír nuevamente la voz juvenil de su primer dueño.

_Afírmalo con confianza. Presiona con seguridad sobre las cuerdas. Exactamente así, Nastia. Ahora desliza el arco. Con fuerza. También en otras ocasiones habrás de hacerlo suavemente. Sí, así. Deja que vibre, aprende a manejar ese temblor a tu voluntad. Tú mandas. No olvides nunca que el violín es expresión de ti misma. Tú hablas a través suyo. Levanta el arco. Ojo con esos hombros, no es necesario que te tenses. Ahora pósalo de nuevo…_

Alguien marcaba el ritmo con la bota sobre el piso de madera. Otro acompañó con las palmas. No los vio, pero muchos oscilaban la cabeza de un lado a otro. Pronto más palmas se unieron, y algunas risas. Voces de ánimo. Alabanzas.

_Vuelve a pulsar las cuerdas. Rápido y con presión… bien. Rápido y suave. Ahora, al revés. Lento y empujando el arco. Lento y el arco más flojo. Suena muy diferente, ¿no?_

_- ¡Es cierto, Dmitri! –_ Escuchó su propia voz infantil dentro de su mente. Pasó la tarde completa sin que apenas notara el transcurso del tiempo.

_- Tienes condiciones. Llegarás lejos, pequeña Anastasia…_

_- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Su corazón de niña latió aceleradamente. ¡Qué cumplido! Y no provenía de cualquiera, no señor. Un prodigio del violín la alababa cuando daba apenas sus primeros pasos._

_- No te mentiría, Nastia. Estoy seguro de que antes de que te des cuenta te veré en un gran escenario. Algún día, incluso podríamos tocar juntos… Qué te parece, ¿eh? Un gran cartel a la entrada del Marinski anunciando a Anastasia Kulikovskaia y Dmitri Mijaílov… Algún día…_

_- ¡Sí, Dima! ¡Será espectacular! Promete que lo haremos…_

_- Es una promesa, Nastia._

Su cuerpo se movía suavemente al ritmo de la música. Los ojos aún cerrados. Dejó la última nota en suspenso, haciéndola vibrar, mientras su público la ovacionaba.

_Hemos tocado juntos, ¿verdad, Dmitri? Estuvimos en San Petersburgo, en Moscú, en Londres, en París y en Viena… ¡Ahora nos presentamos exitosamente en Siberia! Fusionado en este trozo de madera también hay algo de tu espíritu. Tuyo y de Aleksei… Puedo sentirlo. Gracias, Dima… donde quiera que estés…_

- ¿Ve, Anastasia Kulikovskaia? – escuchó a Ilia en medio del jaleo que se había armado – le dije que podía hacerlo.

Ella saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Puede tocar otra pieza?

- ¿Qué tal _Ochi Chiornye__**(2**_**)**, para que cantemos algo?

- ¡No, no, otra más alegre!

- ¡Algo clásico!

- Lo que la señora escoja – Dijo Piotr Vasiliev, zanjando la discusión.

- Lo que decida la mayoría – dijo Anastasia, sonriente – pero sólo le quiero pedir una cosa a cambio.

- Lo que quiera.

- ¿Me permite tocar también para los prisioneros, Piotr Vasiliev?

Una veintena de rostros la observaron boquiabiertos. Luego dirigieron la vista hacia Piotr Vasiliev.

- ¿Para los prisioneros?

- No olvide, Piotr Vasiliev, que no he venido aquí de gira ni estoy de vacaciones – dijo, tomando confianza y provocando algunas risas – Yo también estoy tan presa como ellos.

- Pero…

Anastasia entornó los ojos dulcemente. Y descubrió que nunca era tarde para que una mujer aprendiera las arteras técnicas de la manipulación. El capitán sonrió y tomó asiento, admitiendo de buena gana su derrota.

- Está bien. Ahora, voten por lo que quieren oír a continuación.

- ¡_Ochi Chiornye_! – insistieron varios.

- Perfecto – dijo Anastasia - ¿Alguien me acompaña con una _balalaika_?

**~.~.~**

- No hay de qué avergonzarse, Pavel Lázarev. Deja de culparte por lo que sucedió en Akatui. Eres un buen oficial.

- Señor, no puedo dejar de pensar en que no hice lo correcto. No supe manejar bien ese intento de fuga…

Boris Ivanenkov **(3)** llenó dos vasos cortos de vodka de la mejor calidad. Bebió un sorbito y hundió los dedos en su cabello entrecano, peinándolo hacia atrás.

- Mira, Pavel… Son cosas que pasan. Claramente la idea no era que murieran esos prisioneros, pero fue a lo que ellos mismos se arriesgaron. No podemos tratar a esa gente con mano blanda. Como oficial de la policía militar eso lo sabes muy bien. Hiciste lo correcto. No por nada me la he jugado por ti, muchacho. Sé que pediste tu traslado allá para estar con el tío que te ha criado en sus últimos días, pero que luego del incendio y de que tu único pariente haya fallecido, hayas querido volver a la policía militar… pues cómo te lo explico, no es muy bien visto. Sin embargo, moví mis hilos para tenerte de nuevo bajo mi mando porque eres irremplazable. Nunca quise que te marcharas a Siberia, pero comprendí tus razones para irte. También entiendo tus razones para volver. Ya van tres meses desde que regresaste del este y ¿me he quejado de ti, acaso?

- No, señor – Mijaíl saboreó el vodka, dirigiendo a su interlocutor una estudiada mirada de pesadumbre.

- Entonces deja ya de recriminarte por esa tontería. Si lo ves de otro modo, hasta ha sido beneficioso. Ese fracaso fue un duro golpe para los bolcheviques. La muerte de Aleksei Mijaílov en Siberia sin duda les ha desmoralizado. Ahora debo marcharme. Perdona la grosería de hacerte venir hasta aquí para atenderte apenas cinco minutos… Haré llamar a Antonina para que te haga compañía un rato.

- ¿Está seguro, señor? – preguntó Mijaíl representando perfectamente su papel – Ya sabe que su mujer me odia.

- Ah, Antonina no tiene el mejor de los genios, no le hagas caso. Es caprichosa, nada más – tocó la campanilla que tenía sobre su escritorio y a los pocos momentos se presentó una sirvienta – Dile a la señora que baje, por favor.

La mujer asintió y se retiró.

- Bueno, señor, si a usted le parece…

- Me parece bien. No puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo a ella tampoco, ya ves. Pero ustedes son jóvenes, han de tener de qué hablar.

Antonina se quedó de pie en el umbral al ver a Mijaíl.

- Buenos días, Pavel Lázarev – saludó inclinando la cabeza, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Buenos días, Antonina Ivanenkova. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

El viejo oficial intervino sin darle tiempo de responder.

- Ya me voy. Lamento no poder quedarme más, pero tengo demasiado quehacer. Vamos, salgan a dar un paseo en troika y relájense un poco. El día está precioso. – se acercó a su mujer y la besó en la frente – Hasta la noche, cariño.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Antonina corrió hacia Mijaíl.

- Misha… - susurró intentando echarle los brazos al cuello.

Él la detuvo.

- Regla número uno, ya la conoces bien: las paredes tienen ojos y oídos.

- Lo sé, lo sé… es que… estoy nerviosa, pasaban los días sin saber nada de ustedes. ¿Qué han decidido?

- Estás al servicio del Soviet de San Petersburgo a partir de este instante.

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó como si hubiese ganado la lotería.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Ya te diré. Pero antes debes pasar una prueba. Ve por tu abrigo. Daremos un paseo en troika.

**~.~.~**

La nueva vida de Anastasia resultó mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Con el correr de los primeros días de encierro iba conociendo tanto a guardias como prisioneros, descubriendo rasgos de humanidad en los primeros que en un principio creyó inexistentes; una mezcla de desazón y fe en los segundos, y adoración absoluta hacia su persona en todos ellos.

Las relaciones humanas al interior del penal se suavizaron de forma impresionante. Pronto notó como los guardias evitaban gritar o golpear a los prisioneros cuando ella estaba presente. Esperaba que llegara el momento en que no lo hiciesen, estuviese ella o no. Sus camaradas, por otro lado, en cierta forma creían haber recobrado en algo la dignidad como seres humanos que les había sido arrebatada, con la drástica disminución de la dosis diaria de gritos, golpes y humillaciones a la que estaban acostumbrados. Anastasia sabía que era por ella. Ella lo había logrado, y pese a ser muy modesta, se sentía inmensamente orgullosa. Era lo que se había propuesto, se tuvo confianza, y resultó. Tal como Dmitri le dijera cuando era apenas una cría timorata.

Anastasia ayudaba en lo que podía. Se metía en la cocina. Zurcía. Limpiaba. Al principio Piotr Vasiliev trató de detenerla, pero ella dijo que si no la dejaba se aburría. Que no podía estar de ociosa. Y por último, que un toque femenino le hacía falta al recinto. Sólo tenía que entornar los ojos con dulzura para obtener de él o de cualquiera lo que le viniera en gana. A veces la llamaban "madrecita". Eso fue después de que un día curara una herida a uno de los prisioneros, un muchacho llamado Vladislav. Él observó el vendaje con agradecimiento.

- Miren, camaradas – dijo alegremente – tenemos a nuestra propia Sonia Simonovna… **(4)**

- Nuestra propia madrecita… - acotó otro.

Ella se sonrojó. Feliz.

Ahora comía con sus camaradas en el barracón que les servía de vivienda a todos, salvo a ella. Tenían mucho de qué hablar, pues Anastasia había conocido a gran cantidad de revolucionarios mientras colaboró con los bolcheviques, y traía noticias frescas de sus amigos. Luego de la frugal comida, desenfundó, como de costumbre, su violín.

El sonido de los primeros compases hizo remecer a cada uno de los presos. Ella sonrió con malicia, pues lo que se proponía era muy audaz. Ilia y Vasiliev entraron justo en ese momento, y se quedaron parados, mudos de estupefacción.

- Ca… Capitán… ¿le va a permitir esto también?

El capitán vaciló un instante. Enseguida una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

- Sí. Al cabo, nadie los escuchará, salvo ellos mismos. Vamos, chico.

Caminaron unos pasos por el patio. Entonces escucharon alzarse sus voces.

_¡Arriba, parias de la Tierra!  
¡En pie, famélica legión!  
Atruena la razón en marcha:  
es el fin de la opresión._

_Del pasado hay que hacer añicos.  
¡Legión esclava en pie a vencer!  
El mundo va a cambiar de base.  
Los nada de hoy todo han de ser.__**(5**_**)**

Ilia se zafó de la compañía del capitán con un pretexto y volvió al galpón de prisioneros. Se sentó bajo la ventana a escuchar…

_Agrupémonos todos,  
en la lucha final.  
El género humano  
es la Internacional._

_La ley nos burla y el Estado…_

**~.~.~**

_La ley nos burla y el Estado  
oprime y sangra al productor…_

Antonina, horrorizada, apretó la mano de Mijaíl. Él la soltó con brusquedad. Los ojos fijos adelante, en los condenados que cantaban a todo pulmón mientras los fusileros se ubicaban frente al paredón. No es que no temieran morir. Claro que temían. Antonina podía ver las manos temblorosas de la rolliza madame Kolv, una mujer de mediana edad y de mejillas sonrosadas. Los rictus duros y los ojos abiertos de los otros, que, según le dijeron, se llamaban Gleb, Arkadi y Andrei. De los demás no recordaba los nombres.

Giró la cabeza. Cerca de ella, Zubovski y su mujer estaban muy juntos, tomados de la mano y mirando a sus camaradas como si quisieran confortarlos en sus últimos momentos. En medio de la multitud, nadie más se fijaba en que sus labios se movían de forma casi imperceptible, repitiendo los mismos versos que cantaban los condenados, los versos de esa extraña canción que Antonina oía por primera vez.

…_nos da derechos irrisorios  
no hay deberes del señor._

Aleksei, del otro lado, también cantaba con la misma actitud. Al igual que Mijaíl.

_Basta ya de tutela odiosa,  
que la igualdad ley ha de ser:_

Una voz se alzó sobre el canto, sobresaltándola.

- ¡Atención! ¡Presenten armas!

Los diez fusileros se pusieron firmes, extendiendo sus fusiles hacia adelante, en forma vertical.

_"No más deberes sin derechos,  
ningún derecho sin deber"._

- ¡Preparen!

La mitad de los hombres echó una rodilla a tierra, el resto permaneció de pie. Antonina aún podía ver a los bolcheviques por entre sus espaldas.

- ¡Apunten!

_Agrupémonos todos,  
en la lucha final.  
El género humano…_

- ¡Fuego!

- ¡Muerte al zar! ¡Viva Rusia!

Un estruendo apagó el grito del que se había llamado Andrei. Antonina se estremeció como si la descarga completa la hubiera alcanzado. Era irreal. No podía ser. No estaba pasando. No podían agitarse así los cuerpos humanos al ser penetrados por la balas… como muñecos desarticulados, entre gritos de histeria y de dolor. Una mujer, incluso… una mujer como ella.

A su lado, escuchó a Mijaíl susurrar.

…_es la Internacional…_

Luego, humo azuloso y silencio. Las cabezas inertes colgaban hacia abajo. Las extremidades laxas goteaban sangre, formando rápidamente un gran charco.

Cuando Antonina pensó que nada más sucedería, Gleb alzó el rostro, emitiendo un estertor agónico y escupió un chorro de sangre. En seguida recibió un tiro de gracia.

- ¡Ya se ha acabado! ¡No hay nada más que ver aquí! ¡Largo, fuera todos! ¡Y no olviden cuál es el trato que se dará a los perros marxistas como estos!

- No lo olvidaremos… - musitó Aleksei, dando media vuelta en dirección a la salida de la plaza.

Mijaíl se acercó a Antonina. Ella creyó que la abrazaría, pero sólo le habló al oído.

- ¿Recuerdas que te pregunté qué me habías hecho, ese día? - le preguntó con rencor - Esto es lo que me hiciste, querida Tonia. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella retrocedió, mirándolo con ojos desencajados de espanto. No podía respirar. El piso se movía bajo sus pies.

- No… - gimió - ¡No!

Corrió hasta topar con una pared. Allí el cuerpo dejó de obedecerle. Se dobló por la cintura. Vomitó. Vomitó hasta vaciar todo el contenido de estómago, y luego se quedó haciendo arcadas, aunque ya no tenía que más devolver.

Sus nuevos camaradas se acercaron lentamente. Mijaíl se quedó de pie mirándola con una dura expresión, pero no hizo ademán alguno de socorrerla. Fiodor consolaba a Galina, que lloraba con el rostro escondido entre las manos.

- No llores, mi amor – le decía. Y Antonina envidió a la dulce Galina por un instante, incluso más de lo que envidiaba a Anastasia – Ellos saben que este sacrificio dará frutos, y valdrá la pena, Galia. Todo sea por un mundo mejor.

Mijaíl tuvo palabras mucho menos amables para ella.

- No olvides lo que ha dicho el comandante de los fusileros, Antonina. Probablemente esta no será la única vez que tengas que presenciar un fusilamiento. Incluso tú, yo, o cualquiera de nosotros podría ocupar el lugar de ellos...

Antonina comenzó a llorar, con las uñas arañando el muro, arrodillada, sintiendo el olor nauseabundo de su propio vómito. ¿Es que nadie se compadecería de ella? ¿Nadie la consolaría? ¡Ah, sí, una mano sobre su hombro! Alzó el rostro, esperanzada. Pero quien la levantó por el brazo fue Aleksei. Mijaíl no se había movido de su sitio, seguía ahí, petrificado, la faz endurecida y los ojos secos. Sin decir una palabra, Aleksei la arrastró hasta una fuente cercana. Le lavó las manos. Quizá no fue muy delicado, pero al menos era su forma de ayudarla. Antonina no le agradaba, posiblemente nunca la toleraría, pero después de haber vivido tantas miserias, pensaba que no sólo nadie merecía morir así, sino que además, nadie merecía presenciarlo. ¿Acaso gran parte de su sufrimiento no había consistido en presenciar el dolor ajeno? Nada más pensar en ello, sintió esa punzada ya tan familiar en el pecho. ¿A cuántos vio morir durante esos ocho años? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Muertos a palos (las balas cuestan dinero), congelados, torturados... Hombres convertidos en guiñapos babeantes, enloquecidos, perdido hasta el último ápice de dignidad. ¿Quién podría culpar a los que en esas condiciones delataron a sus compañeros? ¿Quién podría no comprender que muchos prefirieran perder la razón (sí, aunque parezca extraño, perderla a voluntad) antes que seguir consciente de estar día a día en el infierno? Suponía que los gritos de sus camaradas mientras se quemaban vivos el día de su rescate le perseguirían despierto o dormido en lo que le quedaba de vida. Estaba seguro que lo único que le había impedido enloquecer era la firme convicción de que tenía el deber de sobrevivir en honor a ellos. A su hermano. A Alraune, dondequiera que se encontrara ahora. Y el recuerdo de unos ojos brillantes, un cabello rubio y desordenado, con restos de hojas secas. Y una voz llamándole por un nombre que ni siquiera era el suyo: "Klaus". Ahora, al recordar a Anastasia, se alegraba de haber dejado a Julius atrás.

_Anastasia... de sólo pensar en lo que te has metido por mí, en lo que has de estar pasando se me hiela la sangre. Quisiera haberme dado cuenta antes de la gran mujer que siempre has sido. Haber sabido apreciarte... De más está decir que no me siento merecedor de un sacrificio como ese. Por lo mismo, no me rendiré. Cueste lo que cueste, te sacaremos de allí... Intentaré soportar a tu hermana, por ti. Porque sé que siempre la has querido..._

Antonina tiritó al contacto del agua de la fuente. Y como ella no dejará de gritar y gimotear, Aleksei la tomó por la cabeza y se la hundió en el agua fría. Ella se sentó en borde, estilando y temblando.

- Perdona, estabas histérica...

Ella sólo pudo escupir un chorrito de agua por la boca.

_Quizás Aleksei no es tan malo después de todo…_

_Quizás Antonina tiene corazón…_

- Ahora que conoces tu posible destino, ¿te unirás a nuestra causa? – preguntó Mijaíl.

Ella se levantó con las manos empuñadas. Le clavó sus ojos celestes, encendidos como carbones ardientes. Al miedo y al horror por lo que acababa de presenciar se imponía otra emoción: la ira. Nadie iba a ningunearla. Nadie le diría qué era capaz de hacer y qué no. Y por sobre todo, ninguno de esos malditos bolcheviques se llenaría la boca diciendo que su hermana era mejor que ella. Y contestó, con la voz ronca y rasposa:

- ¡Sí!

**(1)** Nota del capítulo de hoy, por Krimhild: algunos antecedentes sobre los nombres rusos y la forma de tratarse. Los nombres rusos se componen de tres partes. El nombre de pila, el patronímico (que es un derivado del nombre de pila del padre, para los hombres generalmente se le agrega la terminación "ich", "evich", "ovich", para las mujeres, "vna" "evna", "ovna") y el apellido familiar (Terminan usualmente, para los hombres en "in", "ov", "ev", "ski" y para las mujeres en "ina", "ova", "eva", "skaia"). También se puede escoger libremente el apellido de la madre, pero es poco común. No usan segundo apellido como nosotros. Fijándose en la terminación se puede diferenciar un patronímico de un apellido, y si se trata de un hombre o una mujer. Por ejemplo, si un tipo se llama Ivan Ivanovich Ivanov, Ivan (equivalente a Juan) es el nombre de pila, Ivanovich el patronímico (o sea, que el padre de este tipo también se llamaba Ivan) e Ivanov es el apellido. Para el caso de una mujer, Ivanna Ivanovna Ivanova. Fíjense que en el caso de las mujeres el patronímico y el apellido suelen ser muy similares. Los rusos son bastante raros para tratarse, si no están en su círculo íntimo (en que se llaman por alguno de los centenares de miles de diminutivos que tienen para cada nombre de pila), son extremadamente formales. Nosotros, hispanoparlantes, en el trato formal tratamos a la gente de "señor" o "señora" más el nombre de pila o el apellido. El equivalente ruso a este trato es llamar a la persona por el nombre de pila y el patronímico. El apellido solo, suele usarse al referirse a una persona por un cargo, un título, etc. Como soy maniática me gusta adaptar las historias aunque sea un poco a las costumbres del sitio y época en que se ambientan, pero como en este caso Ikeda no nos informó del patronímico de ninguno de los personajes rusos, (Salvo el de Aleksei) en este caso, si el pecoso Ilia trata formalmente a Anastasia, debería llamarla "Anastasia" + "patronímico". Pero no sabemos cuál es su patronímico (Aunque también podría ser "señora" + "Kulikovskaia", pero eso me gusta más la otra forma…). Así que lo reemplazaré por usar, como trato formal, nombre de pila + apellido. Se me había olvidado dar esta explicación antes. Ahora, ¿por qué mi manía? Simple. Tuve bastantes quebraderos de cabeza leyéndome muchos mamotretos de novelas rusas clásicas, con quinientos mil personajes nombrados por el nombre de pila, el diminutivo, el nombre y el patronímico, el título de nobleza y el apellido, etc. ¡Un lío! Mi edición de "Guerra y Paz" incluso trae una lista de personajes y la forma en que se refieren a cada uno ellos y aún así era difícil no perderse. Para peor el número de nombres y apellidos rusos es bastante limitado (aunque parece mayor por el uso y abuso de diminutivos), por lo que entre los personajes había miles de tocayos. Como guinda de la torta, los rusos utilizan un alfabeto llamado cirílico, por lo cual las transliteraciones al nuestro suelen diferir mucho, es decir, cada cual escribe los nombres como le da la gana… ¡Uf! Pero que esto no desanime a nadie para leer ese tremendo pedazo de obra de arte. La literatura rusa es extraordinaria.

**(2)** Versta: antigua unidad de longitud rusa equivalente a 1066 metros aprox.

**(3)**Ochi Chiornye (Очи чёрные, ojos oscuros) Es una canción popular rusa muy famosa. Si la "youtubean", de seguro se darán cuenta que la conocen.

**(4)** En el manga sólo se menciona como Ivanenkov al marido de Antonina, así que le inventé un nombre de pila.

**(5)** Sonia Simonovna es un personaje de la novela "Crimen y Castigo" de Dostoievski. Al final de la historia (¡alerta de spoiler! Repito, ¡alerta de spoiler! Que nadie diga después que no lo advertí) Acompaña al protagonista a su destierro en Siberia, donde el resto de los presos la llamaba cariñosamente "madrecita".

**(6)** Letra original de la Internacional, que data de 1888 y fue adoptada como himno de los trabajadores en 1910. Luego se han hecho muchas versiones en distintos idiomas y de distintas corrientes políticas (comunista, socialista, anarquista). La versión rusa es de 1902 (y fue himno nacional de la URSS entre 1919 y 1943) pero la que he puesto aquí es la traducción al castellano de la versión original en francés para no complicar tanto la cosa.

* * *

**Notas:** Aparte de todas las notas que ya le he puesto a este capítulo, va una última aclaración. No estoy haciendo proselitismo ni nada de eso, que quede claro. Sólo sigo el estilo que Ikeda imprimió a este manga, donde se presenta una visión (extremadamente) idealizada y romántica de los bolcheviques.

Además, ya me di cuenta que me es casi imposible escribir una historia corta, se me ocurren más y más ideas, y si bien dije que sólo serían cinco capítulos de esta, creo que se va a alargar un poco más. Por eso voy más lento con los otros fanfics que tengo a medio hacer. Lo cierto es que pese a que este fanfic es mucho menos popular y por lo que me indican los hits, casi nadie lo lee :p, me tiene mucho más atrapada que los que empecé antes de VnB. Pero los actualizaré de todos modos.

Como siempre, se reciben comentarios, críticas, reviews, tomatazos y demases.


	4. Capítulo IV

**IV**

"_No queremos que su marido vaya a sospechar de usted. Por eso, su primera misión no se relacionará con obtener información de él. Primero tiene que aprender algunas cosas, si lo hace bien, le indicaremos como proceder en casa. Aunque no lo crea, es donde debe ser más precavida porque hay mayor tendencia a confiarse, y por ende, más riesgo de cometer errores. Esto será algo muy sencillo. Deberá entregar un sobre y recibir los documentos que él le dará. Nada más…"_

Aunque al principio le pareció pan comido, Antonina ahora imaginaba mil y un motivos por los cuales todo podría fracasar. La mayoría de ellos eran ideas catastrofistas y absurdas, pero en este instante le parecían todos posibles y reales. Las instrucciones de Zubovski se le confundían. En su mente resonaban varias frases a la vez, en un caos total.

"_Debe ir a la Ópera este viernes. Salga de su palco terminado el segundo acto, y diríjase al tocador. Hay un cuadro que representa a una pastorcilla descansando a la sombra de un árbol en ese pasillo, ¿Lo recuerda?... muy bien…_"

Los aplausos hicieron saltar a Antonina del susto. Ni siquiera se había enterado de qué iba la ópera. No recordaba cuál era ni quiénes la interpretaban. Sentía que el corsé le apretaba tanto, y el corazón latía tan desaforadamente, que acabaría saliéndosele por la garganta.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- ¿Ah? – Antonina parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad. Estaba en el palco de Raisa, una amiga de la infancia. Tenía que deshacerse de ella.

- ¡La ópera, por supuesto!

Antonina iba a responder automáticamente que había estado estupendo, pero al ver la expresión de Raisa detenidamente, pensó que si decía eso, sería muy evidente que no había puesto ni la más mínima atención. Trató de leer en su semblante cuál era su impresión. Raisa no denotaba mucho entusiasmo. Probablemente no había sido la gran cosa.

- Pues… me ha parecido un poco flojo… - dijo, recordando que acababa de terminar el segundo acto de "El príncipe Igor", de Alexandr Borodin. Adoptó un tono desinteresado e indiferente – y la Konchakovna no termina de convencerme. Sin embargo, las danzas polovtsianas estuvieron bien…

- Si las danzas hubiesen estado mal, pediría mi dinero de vuelta – dijo Raisa, sonriendo – es mi parte favorita.

- La mía también – dijo Antonina, y se puso de pie repentinamente. En seguida comprendió que había cometido un error al actuar con excesiva brusquedad.

- Estás muy extraña, Tonia – acotó su amiga. Aunque después de todo, quizás era normal luego del escándalo provocado por su hermana pequeña. Pese a que la familia Kulikovski era muy importante, aquello había afectado enormemente su reputación. De tener menos abolengo, de seguro un bombazo como aquel habría significado el ostracismo social de la familia completa - ¿A dónde vas?

- Al tocador.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No es necesario…

Raisa se encogió de hombros. Tomó sus gemelos y se entretuvo observando al público, olvidándose en seguida de la actitud arisca de Antonina. Como siempre, el espiar "quién se relaciona con quién" le daba buen material para su actividad favorita: el cotilleo.

"_Nuestro contacto le esperará frente al cuadro. Es un hombre de mediana estatura, alrededor de treinta y cinco años, cabellos castaños, bigote. Llevará un monóculo y levita verde botella. Entre al tocador sin mirarle. Cuando salga, pase detrás de él, a poca distancia. Él retrocederá, y entonces…_"

Antonina vio al hombre de pie ante el cuadro con el rabillo del ojo, Le examinó fugazmente. Caminó con rapidez y ligereza, ignorándole, y se coló al tocador. Se humedeció la frente. El terror era demasiado visible en la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que controlarse. Respiró profundamente dos veces. Y salió…

"_Lo que le entregará usted a Diatlov es un pasaporte falso. A su vez, él le pasará un informe con posibles infiltrados zaristas que tenemos en nuestras filas. Sabemos que está siendo vigilado las veinticuatro horas, por eso ninguno de nosotros puede contactarlo, y atraer cualquier sospecha. Sabemos que su detención está prevista para el lunes. Por ello debe dejar San Petersburgo lo antes posible. Como ya le dije, es muy sencillo. Pero es importante. La vida de Diatlov está en sus manos…_"

- Su vida está en mis manos – murmuró Antonina, observando al sujeto de levita verde. Era una responsabilidad tremenda. Si fallaba, ese hombre podía ser apresado. Si era apresado, podrían matarle de la misma horrible forma que había presenciado hacía un par de semanas atrás. Pero antes podría hablar. Podría delatar a sus camaradas, y…

_Misha… podría morir si fracaso..._

Se acercó, fijando la vista al frente. Pensó que las rodillas se le transformarían en gelatina, y se caería desmayada en la mitad del pasillo, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se había serenado por completo.

"… _cuando él retroceda, le tocará con el codo, entonces usted debe fingir que pierde el equilibro…_"

No supo cómo el tal Diatlov supo el instante preciso en que debía retroceder. ¿Acaso tenía ojos en la espalda? Bueno, no importaba. El codo del hombre apenas le rozó un brazo. Dobló un tobillo, sin alcanzar a forzarlo, y trastabilló.

"… _no olvide dejar_ _caer su cartera y su estola…_"

- ¡Oh, perdone! Lo lamento mucho… déjeme ayudarla.

Ambos se inclinaron sobre las prendas que Antonina había dejado caer.

- No es nada… - dijo ella, sonriéndole con aplomo.

- Por supuesto que lo es, soy un bruto, casi la he derribado como si fuera un jugador de rugby.

Antonina pasó una pequeña cigarrera que contenía los documentos, de su mano a la del hombre por debajo de la estola en donde la llevaba escondida, y palpó a tientas otra de similares características que él dejó en el suelo. La tomó, ocultándola entre las pieles.

- ¡No me diga que gusta usted de ese horrible deporte inglés!

Él, con gran rapidez y naturalidad, guardó la cigarrera en el bolsillo izquierdo de su levita, pese a que varias personas les miraban con curiosidad.

- ¡Por supuesto que no…! Dios me libre… - dijo Diatlov. Ambos se pusieron de pie. Los curiosos volvieron a enfrascarse en sus conversaciones – No sé cómo quienes practican esa bestialidad osan acusarnos a nosotros de bárbaros, ¿no le parece…?

- …Antonina Ivanenkova – completó la mujer.

- Es un placer, señora, o señorita… - dijo él, besando el dorso de su mano.

- Señora… - respondió ella, coquetamente. No sabía de dónde había surgido esa seguridad en sí misma. De pronto, el peligro se le había hecho muy estimulante.

- Es una lástima – contestó el hombre en tono galante –Nikolai Diatlov, para servirla.

Antonina se entretuvo conversando con el desconocido por lo que quedaba del entreacto. Incluso lo presentó a Raisa, que había salido a buscarla. Antonina estaba muy satisfecha. En su opinión había actuado con una naturalidad impresionante, y se sentía contenta de sí misma. Habló alegremente con su amiga lo que restaba del espectáculo, tanto así que del palco vecino las hicieron callar varias veces. Terminada la ópera, salió muy animada en busca de su coche. Tarareó el inicio de las danzas.

_Tendrán que admitir lo bien que lo he hecho… Misha estará orgulloso de mí…_

Subió al coche de muy buen talante, sin dirigir una sola crítica al cochero, e incluso, dándole las gracias por abrirle la puerta y ayudarle a subir.

- "_Uletái na kríliaj vetra… (Vuela, canción, sobre las alas del viento…)__**(**_**1)**- canturreó suavemente los primeros versos de las danzas, apoyada en la ventana, imaginando cómo Mijaíl y sus camaradas no tendrían más que felicitarla -_Ty v krai rodnói, rodnaia pesnia nasha, tudá, gde mi tebia svobodno peli, gde bylo tak privolno nam s toboiu…" (a la tierra donde nacimos, entrañable canción nuestra. Allí, donde cantábamos libremente, donde nuestra vida fue dichosa…)_

Pero de pronto, la imagen de Mijaíl fue sustituida por la de su hermana. Mas no como recordaba haberla visto por última vez, sino como apenas una niña de unos cinco años. Estaba en cuclillas. Las matas de papas en flor la cubrían hasta los codos. En muchas de las haciendas de su familia se cultivaban papas. Antonina recordaba el vivo color verde de esas hojas anchas, y los tonos blancos y lilas de las flores de cinco pétalos. Su hermana tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, abstraída en la observación de algo que tenía entre las manos, y que Antonina no alcanzaba a ver. Recordó haberse acercado, picada de curiosidad.

- _¿Qué escondes ahí?_

_Anastasia levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada, y con esa expresión de temor que Antonina conocía tan bien. La irritaba indeciblemente. La despreciaba por eso. Si hubiese tenido un poco de carácter, si se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarla, le habría tenido más respeto. Pero no._

_- Na… nada…_

_- ¡Déjame ver!_

_- De veras no es nada… - Anastasia cerró las manos formando una especie de bóveda, y se las llevó al pecho en un gesto protector._

_- ¿Qué es? ¿Una mariposa? ¡Quiero verla ahora!_

_- No, no es eso. No te va a gustar…_

_- ¡Que me lo enseñes ya! O le diré a mamá que te has ensuciado jugando en el barro…_

_Anastasia miró el ruedo de su vestido. Estaba salpicado de lodo._

_- No le digas, por favor…_

_- Muéstramelo._

_Anastasia abrió las manos, resignada. Antonina retrocedió, con asco, al ver que cobijaba en su palma a un saltamontes._

_- ¡Es un bicho repulsivo!_

_- Es lindo… - dijo Anastasia, sonriendo dulcemente – si lo miras con atención…_

_Antonina frunció su pequeña nariz, pero de todos modos se acercó un poco más. El insecto era de un verde un poco más oscuro que las hojas de papa. Era graciosa la forma en que movía sus antenitas, tan delgadas que apenas se distinguían, y sus patas traseras. Los ojos eran perfectamente redondos, como diminutas cabezas de alfiler._

_- No está tan mal… - dijo. De improviso, el animalito le saltó a la nariz de un brinco. Ella estuvo a punto de dar un chillido, pero su hermana menor la silenció, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios._

_- No lo asustes. No te muevas. Es porque le has caído bien._

_- Quí… ta… me… lo…_

_Anastasia acercó su dedo índice al rostro de su hermana. El saltamontes pasó al dorso de su mano, y luego brincó hasta la planta más cercana. Las dos se acercaron a observar cómo se mecía suavemente sobre una flor. Antonina olvidó su habitual ansia de hostigar a su hermana, concentrada en los movimientos del animalito. Cuando se perdió de vista al dar otro brinco, se echaron de bruces en un surco, buscando más insectos. La plantación era un mundo muy rico que Antonina nunca se había detenido a observar. Cuando se cansaron de aquello, hicieron guirnaldas con las hojas y flores, y se las calzaron como diademas, riendo alegremente. La vieja aya, Dasha, les cambió de ropa a escondidas, y ambas entraron, impecables, al salón cuando su madre las llamó. Esa tarde las visitaba una tía. No recordaba su nombre. Apenas su rostro. Pero curiosamente tenía muy grabado como ambas habían cantado juntas las danzas polovtsianas, mientras ella y su hermana comían buñuelos. Luego, fue una de las primeras piezas que Anastasia había aprendido en violín. Anastasia practicaba pacientemente, repitiendo la pieza una y otra vez hasta limpiar su interpretación de errores. Antonina muchas veces se había desplomado sobre su escritorio, aburrida de estudiar, mecida por las suaves notas del violín y el tibio sol primaveral._

- Estúpida Anastasia… - murmuró. Reclinó la frente son el vidrio helado, mientras las luces y sombras de la ciudad pasaban inadvertidas a sus ojos – si no fueras tan tonta, podríamos haber estado las dos aquí esta noche…

Se sintió sola.

- _Tam, pod znoinym niebom, niegoi vozduj polon…_(Allí, bajo el cielo cálido, el aire se llena de gozo) - continuó cantando, pero la alegría la había abandonado definitivamente.

**~.~.~**

Aleksei levantó la cajita metálica entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Se balanceó en las patas traseras de la silla que ocupaba, dándose impulso y afirmándose a la vez con un pie en la mesa del comedor.

- Pues no me lo creo… - dijo, y lanzó la cigarrera a Zubovski, quien la abrió, extrayendo un sobre doblado por la mitad y sellado.

- No ha estado nada mal… - dijo Zubovski, mesándose el bigote. Lazó el sobre a través de la superficie de la mesa en dirección a Mijaíl. Él lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, y lo abrió.

- ¿De veras lo hizo sin llamar la atención? ¿No se puso nerviosa, ni nada? – preguntó a Diatlov, junto a quien estaba sentado.

- De veras – dijo Diatlov. Le quitó a Mijaíl el sobre y extrajo de él dos hojas plisadas. Las levantó a la vista de todos – En mi opinión, puede hacer un trabajo útil, sin correr demasiados riesgos. Por supuesto, sigue en pie la recomendación de mantenerla lo más aislada posible de nuestras actividades. Mientras menos sepa, y mientras menos camaradas pueda identificar, mejor.

- Y mientras nunca se entere que le hicimos pasar el susto de su vida por un sobre sin importancia, porque entonces no se molestará en entregarnos. Nos matará ella misma… - acotó Aleksei, y tuvo que echarse bruscamente hacia delante, pues las carcajadas le hicieron perder el equilibro. Zubovski sonrió un poco avergonzado por el engaño que él mismo había fraguado para poner a prueba a Antonina. Diatlov rió de buena gana. Galina, que se acercaba con la bandeja del té, suspiró, he hizo un gesto de reprobación. Mijaíl intentó no sonreír. A su pesar, los berrinches de Antonina le parecían tan graciosos…

- De todos modos, hay que instruirla – dijo Diatlov – ¿Quién se ocupará de ello?

Todos miraron a Mijaíl.

- ¿Por qué yo? – dijo, molesto.

- ¡Porque tú nos encajaste a esa peste de mujer, y tendrás que hacerte cargo de ella! – respondió Aleksei airadamente. A todos les dio la impresión de que su molestia era un poquito forzada…

- Bueno, Karnakov, quedamos en que mañana por la tarde vas a casa de Ivanenkov y retiras el sobre – dijo Zubovski, haciendo caso omiso a los reclamos de Aleksei – si su marido sigue tan ocupado, instándoles a pasar el tiempo libre juntos, la traes contigo.

Mijaíl asintió de mala gana, frunciendo los labios.

- Supongo que yo no podré estar – dijo Diatlov - ¡Qué lástima! Y que suerte tiene este condenado Mijaíl de poder deleitarse con esa belleza.

- ¡Ya les he dicho mil veces que no tengo nada con esa mujer! Mientras antes podamos sacárnosla de encima, mejor.

**~.~.~**

- ¡Lenin! ¡Lenin, maldito perro marxista, ven acá!

Las botas del hombre se hundían en el fango, haciendo su carrera pesada y lenta. Su presa le sacaba ventaja.

- ¡No huyas!

Sus compañeros le abrían paso entre carcajadas y burlas.

- ¡Corre, corre, Zar! – gritó Vladislav. Hacía un par de meses atrás, jamás habría osado reírse de uno de los guardias. Pero las cosas habían cambiado de un modo tan abrupto, que a veces les parecía imposible creérselo. Ahora, presos y guardias hacían mofa de Oleg en conjunto.

Oleg gruñó por toda respuesta y continuó su carrera tras el cachorro siberiano, llamado "Lenin" por los guardias, y "Zar" por los prisioneros, en un intento infantil de ofenderse mutuamente. Se trataba del mismo perrito que Oleg había quitado a Vladislav, haciéndole creer que le había ahogado. Pero Oleg, un hombrón rudo, de rostro intimidante, cubierto de bigotes y barba abundante e hirsuta, cruel con los humanos, era absolutamente incapaz de dañar a un cachorro. El animalito era ágil, y la salchicha que acababa de robar a Oleg le animaba más en su carrera. Dio un brinco impulsándose en sus patas traseras.

- ¡Te tengo! – Oleg se lanzó al suelo con los brazos estirados para cogerlo en el aire, pero calculó mal, y sus seis _fut_ y un cuarto de largo y cinco _pud__**(**_**2)** y medio de humanidad acabaron de bruces sobre la tierra húmeda. Casi se golpeó la nariz contra los únicos zapatos femeninos del campamento. Al mirar hacia arriba vio al animalito acomodarse entre los brazos de Anastasia. Oleg se arrodilló, y observó, desconsolado, cómo la salchicha desaparecía entre sus pequeñas pero hambrientas fauces - ¡Oh… mi salchicha! ¡Y usted le ha permitido engullirla, madrecita! Al menos repréndalo por lo que ha hecho. Muy perro será, pero hay que educarlo como corresponde.

- ¡Chico malo! – le dijo Anastasia al perrito, golpeándole la nariz con el índice y conteniendo la risa – No vuelvas a hacerlo.

El perrito la miró, levantando una oreja, y terminó de tragar con toda tranquilidad.

- Qué intimidante… - dijo Oleg, resignado.

Anastasia le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió al despacho de Vasiliev llevando al cachorrito con ella.

- ¿Me necesitaba, Piotr Vasiliev? – preguntó asomando la cabeza luego de dar tres rápidos golpecitos en la puerta.

"Lenin", "Zar", o como quieran llamarle, brincó al suelo y fue derecho a mancharle las rodillas al capitán, apoyándole las patitas delanteras barrosas sobre el pantalón. El hombre le acarició la cabeza, mientras el cachorro meneaba la cola con entusiasmo. Supuso que había hecho de las suyas en la cocina, por el inconfundible aliento a salchicha que emanaba de su hocico.

"_¿Me necesitaba…?_" La inocente pregunta de Anastasia, hecha al descuido, quedó flotando en la mente del hombre. _Pues sí,_se dijo a sí mismo. _La necesito de todas las formas posibles en que un ser humano puede requerir a otro, y cada día con más intensidad… Pero usted es demasiado buena para un hombre como yo. Demasiado pura…_

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos claros risueños y algo maliciosos, y supuso acertadamente, que la bella prisionera acababa de encubrir la fechoría de la mascota.

- Sí, la necesitaba… será sólo un momento, siéntese aquí, por favor – le dijo indicándole la silla desocupada frente a su escritorio.

- ¿Cómo le ha ido en su semana de franco en el pueblo? – preguntó ella, con toda naturalidad. Piotr Vasiliev sabía que aspiraba a más de lo que Anastasia podría entregarle. Sin embargo, le hacía feliz ver que al menos había logrado que su estadía resultara lo menos penosa posible, y que incluso se sintiera segura y protegida en un sitio que para ella debía ser el infierno - ¿Ha descansado? ¿Ha mejorado su madre?

- Me ha ido bien, he descansado y mi madre está mejor – respondió con una sonrisa afable, que hasta hace poco tiempo nadie, ni el mismo, habría pensado que podía esbozar – Además, le he traído algo. Por eso le he pedido que viniera.

- ¿Algo para mí?

- Por supuesto. ¿De qué se sorprende? Al fin y al cabo, ya ha de estar acostumbrada a encontrar flores silvestres en su ventana por las mañanas. Guardias y presos se pelean por cortarlas y dejarlas antes de que usted se levante.

- Son muy amables conmigo… - dijo ella, ruborizándose.

- No… - le replicó el capitán suavemente. Se atrevió a cubrir la mano pequeña que Anastasia extendía sobre la mesa con la suya, y sintió alivio y ternura al ver que ella no la retiraba, ni parecía incómoda por aquel gesto – es usted quien ha sido amable con nosotros, sobre todo considerando cómo la tratamos el día que…

- ¡Oh, para qué hablar de eso! Ya es tema superado para mí.

- Para usted sí, pero no para mí… - Su rostro se ensombreció repentinamente. Anastasia observó un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos oscuros y algo rasgados, indicativos de ascendencia tártara. Ahora se había rasurado la barba, cortado un poco el cabello, y llevaba el uniforme impecable. Anastasia le había reforzado la costura de los botones. Recordó lo estúpido que se sintió al darse cuenta que su reciente preocupación sobre su aspecto personal se debía al interés en ser agradable a aquella mujer. Él, que hasta entonces sólo se había preocupado de si las mujeres le resultaban agradables o no…

- Bueno, bueno… - dijo ella, sonriendo con picardía - ¿Qué me ha traído del pueblo?

Él sacó de su cajón unos cuantos libros y los puso sobre la mesa.

- Pensé que a una dama instruida como usted le haría falta algo para leer…

La expresión de Anastasia se iluminó.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó, tomando los volúmenes entre sus manos - ¡obras completas de Pushkin…! Es como si hubiese adivinado usted que es uno de mis autores favoritos.

- No lo sabía, pero me hace feliz que así sea – dijo él, gratamente sorprendido por la reacción de Anastasia.

- ¡"Almas muertas"! ¿Lo ha leído usted?

- No…

- Tiene que leerlo, se lo prestaré. ¿Sabía usted que esta novela no tiene final? Gogol enloqueció mientras escribía la segunda parte, y la quemó. Una tragedia. Murió unos días más tarde…

- La leeré tan pronto usted la termine. También he traído este, asumo que usted entiende francés. Me parece del tipo de señorita que gusta de la poesía.

- "Las flores del mal"… este no lo he leído, mi madre me prohibió a Bodelaire cuando era pequeña. Decía que era un indecente.

- ¡No me diga que le he traído un libro obsceno…!

- ¡No, no! No es _ese_ tipo de libro. He de admitir que me da curiosidad. Ya le contaré que me ha parecido.

- También… he encontrado esto – dijo bajando la voz, y acercándole un volumen forrado.

Anastasia se tapó la boca con la mano al leer la primera página.

- ¡Pero…!

- No se preocupe, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

- Gracias, Piotr Vasiliev… - dijo la mujer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Guardó en el bolsillo de su delantal la pequeña edición de "El capital".

- No me dé tanto las gracias, que va a gastar la palabra.

Ella rió suavemente y se secó las lágrimas con la punta de su delantal.

- Es que es un gesto hermoso. Lo aprecio muchísimo.

- Eso no es todo… queda algo más – Vasiliev le alargó un periódico.

- ¡Iskra! Es una edición del "Iskra" **(3)**… ¡cielos! ¿Dónde la ha conseguido? Esto es muy difícil de encontrar.

- Tengo mis contactos – respondió el hombre, con aire misterioso.

Anastasia se quedó pensativa un momento, observando detenidamente la portada del periódico. Vasiliev la miraba embobado, tanto así, que dio un ligero respingo cuando ella volvió a hablar.

- Mire, se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa. Este bandido – dijo señalando al perrito, que corría en círculos tratando de cazarse la cola – necesita un nombre definitivo. ¿Qué le parece si le llamamos Iskra? ¿Me lo permite usted?

- ¿Por qué me lo pregunta, si sabe que nada puedo negarle?

- Yo no pretendía… - balbuceó ella, visiblemente incómoda.

- ¡Lo que pasa es que la tenemos muy mimada! – se apresuró a decir el capitán, intentando de ese modo cambiar el sentido de sus palabras. Sonrió, nervioso – Hemos aumentado las raciones de los presos porque usted no quería comer un _zolotnik_**(4)** más de lo que se les daba a ellos. Les hemos dado más mantas porque usted tiró las suyas por la ventana cuando se dio cuenta que ellos sólo tenían una cada uno. Si el enfriamiento que tuvo después de eso hubiese pasado a mayores, todos los habitantes de este penal, y me refiero tanto a presos como guardias, me habrían responsabilizado, y me habrían colgado del mástil de la bandera. ¡No, no se ría! Lo digo muy en serio. Sobre todo porque sus intervenciones en la cocina han sido muy exitosas, además, sabe zurcir la ropa como corresponde. Y por supuesto, toca usted el violín maravillosamente. Así que si le da la gana, ese perro endemoniado se llamará Iskra.

- ¿Le gustaría oír algo en retribución por su amabilidad, ya que no quiere que le dé las gracias? No lo distraeré, tocaré mientras revisa sus papeles.

- Vaya por su violín. Aquí la espero.

Ella salió tan rápido como había entrado, pero le costó cerca de veinte minutos volver. El capitán vio por la ventana como cada cinco pasos se le acercaba alguien que la saludaba ceremoniosamente quitándose la gorra o haciendo reverencias diciendo "¡Buenos días, madrecita!", y la detenía para conversar. Supuso que el cocinero le consultaba sobre el menú de la semana entrante, que Kostoglotov le pedía consejo sobre cómo contentar a su caprichosa mujer, cuyo amor parecía haberse enfriado con la distancia, y Rusanov le consultaba sobre el color con el que habrían de pintar su cuarto, pues se había decidido que la estancia ocupada por Anastasia debía ser más femenina y acogedora.

- ¡Pobre Kostoglotov! Su mujer es terrible… - dijo alegremente apenas volvió a entrar al despacho. Pero en seguida su faz se tornó melancólica – Me recuerda a mi hermana.

- Aquí todos sufrimos de nostalgia.

- ¿Qué quiere escuchar? – preguntó Anastasia, intentando sacudirse la pena de encima.

- Algo que la haga sonreír.

Anastasia se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia arriba. Vasiliev ya sabía que hacía ese esto cuando trataba de decidir algo. A estas aturas, Vasiliev había memorizado todos esos pequeños gestos inconscientes, y atesoraba en su memoria hasta el más ínfimo detalle de su fisonomía.

- Ya lo tengo… espero que esto le agrade.

- Claro que sí… eso es de Borodin…

- Lo conoce usted…

- Por supuesto. No sería ruso si desconociera las danzas polovtsianas.

Vasiliev olvidó en seguida sus papeles y se dedicó a contemplar a la violinista, como ya era su costumbre. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, como siempre hacía interpretaba una pieza, pero poco a poco su alegría se esfumó. Su ceño se contrajo en un gesto doloroso, mas no dejó de tocar. Vasiliev también se sintió invadido por una poderosa sensación de tristeza y melancolía.

- "_Tam pod govor moria…_" (Allí, donde envueltas en el murmullo del océano) – susurró el capitán, casi sin darse cuenta. Anastasia se sobresaltó al oírlo, pero ni abrió los ojos ni interrumpió su interpretación – "_Dremliut gory v oblakaj. Tam tak yarko solntse svetit, rodnye gory svetom zalivaia…_" (Las montañas, coronadas de nubes, sueñan. Allí, donde el sol resplandece alumbrando nuestras colinas nativas)

Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la mujer. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

- Nastia… - la llamó él en un murmullo apenas audible, sin darse cuenta, en ese momento, de que le daba un trato demasiado cariñoso y de excesiva confianza – Nastia, míreme…

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos. Ambos sostuvieron una triste mirada.

- Deténgase. Mire lo que ha hecho… ¿Por qué escogió una canción que la puso tan triste? ¡Por poco y me hace llorar también a mí!

- Nunca pensé que fuera a producirme este efecto… perdone – dijo ella. Dejó su violín dentro del estuche.

- No se lo estoy criticando. Es sólo que no me gusta verla así. No quiero que nada la haga sufrir. Sé que es difícil estando en un sitio como este…

- Para estar en un sitio como este, vivo muy tranquila, capitán. Ya ve que le he hablado de mi hermana. Esta canción me la recuerda.

- ¿La extraña?

- Sí. Pese a que no nos llevábamos bien. Traté muchas veces de acercarme a ella, pero siempre sentí que me rechazaba. Nunca comprendí por qué.

- Mmm… - murmuró Vasiliev – Pues debe tener un muy mal temperamento si se parece a la mujer de Kostoglotov… no conoceré yo a esa zo… eh… perdone…

- Ya ve, aunque nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor, la extraño. Ni siquiera alcancé a verla cuando me trajeron de Viena. Esta canción me recuerda cuando éramos pequeñas. Alguna vez tuvimos buenos momentos juntas. Ahora todo está tan lejos.

- Sí… - dijo él, y llevado por un impulso irresistible, tomó las manos de la violinista entre las suyas – Todos estamos… muy lejos de casa. La soledad consume el espíritu. No quiero que a usted le suceda. No quiero que llegue a los niveles a que hemos llegado nosotros…

- Eso no sucederá. Se lo prometo – dijo, intentando sonreírle – Fue un mal momento, ya ha pasado. Si bien estamos lejos de casa… todos nosotros seguimos siendo rusos aún…

- Sí… y pareciera que solo con su llegada lo hubiéramos recordado – dijo Vasiliev – La forma en que vivimos ahora es un pequeño milagro. Y todo se lo debemos a usted.

- ¡Hará que me sonroje!

- Pues sonrójese entonces. Es la verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, Vasiliev, que no había cesado de contemplarla con disimulo, le hizo una pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hacía mucho.

- Dígame una cosa… ¿Por qué una mujer de su clase terminó involucrándose con los bolcheviques?

Ella se sonrojó y ocultó el rostro. Eso dejó las cosas muy en claro para el capitán.

- Fue por un hombre, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó, ofuscado. Se levantó y preparó dos tazas de té, sin preguntar a Anastasia si deseaba beber. No quería que ella notara sus celos absurdos. Pero ¿Cómo no sentir celos de quién motivara a aquel ángel a un sacrificio semejante? - ¿Por quién lo hizo? – preguntó, dándole aún la espalda.

Anastasia no respondió en seguida.

- Por un hombre que nunca correspondió a mis sentimientos…

- ¿Qué no la correspondió nunca, dice? – exclamó Vasiliev, en el colmo del asombro. Puso las tazas en la mesa y volvió a sentarse frente a la prisionera - ¿¡Y quién diablos es semejante pedazo de idiota! ?

- A… Aleksei Mijaílov… - respondió ella, colorada como un tomate maduro.

- ¿Mijaílov, ha dicho? ¿No era ese el hermano pequeño del famoso violinista que resultó ser un revolucionario?

- El mismo. Me involucré con sus compañeros para intentar liberarlo…

- Pero el rescate fue un desastre. Me admira su entereza, él está muerto, y sin embargo usted… - Vasiliev notó que los ojos de Anastasia refulgían con una intensidad que nunca antes había contemplado en ellos, con una alegría casi salvaje. Y tuvo una sospecha que rápidamente se transformó en certeza - ¡Dios Santo! ¡Aleksei Mijaílov está vivo!

Anastasia comprendió que su reacción había sido muy evidente.

- ¡No, no es así!

- No tiene necesidad de mentirme. Además, usted no sabe mentir. El amor que siente la ha delatado… pero no se preocupe. Ahora tenemos dos pequeños secretos…

**~.~.~**

- Katiusha, ya puedes retirarte.

- ¿Va a salir la señora? – preguntó la criada, mirando con suspicacia a su ama y al guapo oficial que la visitaba con el consentimiento de su propio marido.

- Sí Katiusha. Estaré fuera toda la tarde. Y ya he avisado al señor, para que no vayas con chismes – replicó Antonina, gélidamente – deja el té y retírate.

Apenas la muchacha se hubo marchado, Antonina sacó la cigarrera de su manguito, la abrió, y le mostró el documento de supuesta importancia trascendental. Mijaíl alargó la mano para cogerlo, pero ella lo quitó de su alcance.

- ¿Sabes qué es esto? – preguntó mirándolo dulcemente.

- La lista de infiltrados de la policía militar – respondió él. Creyó necesario dirigirle un cumplido – Lo has hecho muy bien, Antonina…

- Claro que lo hice bien. Les dije que lo haría. Es una lástima que mi esfuerzo haya sido en vano… - y sorpresivamente, le abofeteó con la misma mano que sostenía el sobre - ¡Porque esa rata de Diatlov, si es que así se llama, me entregó un papel en blanco! ¡Nada más tuve que ponerlo a trasluz para darme cuenta! ¿Qué se han imaginado? ¿Me están tomando el pelo?

- No… - Mijaíl se sobó la mejilla. La reacción de Antonina le había tomado por sorpresa, y le hizo hervir la sangre. De tanto negarse lo que sentía había olvidado la facilidad que ella tenía para provocarle esa sensación de rabia, deseo, frustración y ternura. Se contuvo, a duras penas – No es eso… teníamos que probarte antes…

Antonina se le fue encima como una gata engrifada y le golpeó el pecho con las manos empuñadas.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerme esto? ¿Qué no sabes el susto que he pasado? ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Granuja! ¡Debería entregarlos a todos! ¡Miserables comunistas!

Él la redujo con mucho esfuerzo. Logró inmovilizarle las manos detrás de la espalda, pero ella intentaba soltarse furiosamente.

- ¡Cállate, loca! ¿Quieres que venga toda la servidumbre?

Antonina se tranquilizó un poco, aunque su respiración seguía siendo jadeante. Lo miró enfurecida. Al inmovilizarla de esa forma Mijaíl la había pegado completamente a su cuerpo, y ahora tenía su rostro a corta distancia del suyo. Y tarde recordó que cada vez que ella se enfurecía, a él le entraban unas ganas terribles de besarla con violencia. Ella también pareció recordarlo, pues sus ojos se tornaron seductores y lujuriosos. Entreabrió la boca y se empinó en la punta de los pies, acercándose lentamente.

- ¡Señora! ¿Está bien? ¿Necesita algo?

Mijaíl aprovechó la interrupción de la sirvienta, que golpeaba la puerta repetidamente, para huir de los brazos de su ex amante. Había estado a punto de caer tan fácilmente, que llegaba a darle vergüenza.

- ¡Sí, Katiusha! – respondió Antonina, iracunda al ver como una oportunidad se le resbalaba entre los dedos como arena - ¡Vete, mujer, vete!

Cuando le miró de nuevo, ya estaba distante y frío como de costumbre. Al menos, externamente.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo él – ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Voy por mi abrigo – respondió ella, abandonando su juego de seducción. Sabía que ser hostigosa sería contraproducente. Al menos, al tenerlo cerca, siempre habría nuevas oportunidades.

Antonina estuvo silenciosa casi todo el camino, ofuscada aún por, según ella, haber hecho el loco.

- Aleksei no vendrá esta tarde – comentó Mijaíl cuando detuvieron la troika frente al edificio donde vivía Zubovski – tenía una misión especial fuera de la ciudad.

- Por mi mejor, así menos tengo que verle la cara… - dijo Antonina, ásperamente.

Mijaíl se encogió de hombros. La inquina de su amigo y su ex amante (¡ex, ex, ex!) le parecía de lo más ridícula. Sin embargo, antes de golpear la puerta escuchó hablar a Mijaílov.

- ¿Ese no es Aleksei? – preguntó Antonina.

- Eso parece… esto es extraño.

- …entonces eso quiere decir que los capitalistas están tramando algo en nuestra contra… - le oyeron decir. Zubovski les abrió la puerta y les invitó a pasar.

Efectivamente, Aleksei se encontraba en casa de Zubovski. Y no sólo él, además, sentada a la mesa había una muchacha de alborotada melena rubia, que vestía como varón. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos. A Antonina se le hizo cara conocida.

- Es tal como les he dicho. Ese tal Kerenski, Ustinov y los suyos hablaban de acercarse al marqués Yusúpov – decía la muchacha cuando Antonina y Mijaíl entraron al comedor – Creen que Rasputin está detrás del homicidio de su padre, de su destitución como comandante de la guardia de la villa de los zares y su destinación al cuerpo de defensa de San Petersburgo, e incluso de su divorcio de la sobrina del zar… Algo sucio están tramando, y quieren involucrarlo. Por eso les pido, por favor, que avisemos a Leonid…

_¡Pero si es la muchacha que estaba en casa de los Yusúpov! ¡La que resultó herida el día que Misha lanzó una bomba sobre su carruaje y luego me besó dentro del coche! ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿De dónde conoce a Aleksei?_

Aleksei se levantó violentamente y golpeó la mesa con el puño, haciendo tintinear las tazas de té sobre sus platillos.

- ¡Es que no puedes dejar de repetir su nombre! ¿¡Tan preocupada estás por él! ? ¿No te das cuenta contra quién luchamos? ¡Leonid Yusúpov también es nuestro enemigo!

- Pe… pero Aleksei… - balbuceó la muchacha – no puedo permitir que le hagan daño…

- ¡Tu querido marqués, por si no lo sabes, me atrapó personalmente y le debo todos los años que pasé en Siberia! ¡A mí me importa un carajo lo que le suceda, para nosotros estaría mucho mejor muerto!... Es el mejor hombre con el que cuenta el zar, y ha causado estragos en nuestras filas... Si mi relato de cómo nos aplastó en Moscú no te basta, tengo un camarada que puede darte los detalles de cómo los embaucó en Perm, de las cifras de muertos en esa masacre y de los capturados vivos y posteriormente ejecutados. ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de verle, haré ahora mismo que te lleven a su lado, de donde nunca debiste salir, siempre y cuando no te vuelvas a aparecer ante mi vista!

Aleksei salió raudamente del departamento. Estaba tan furioso, que ni siquiera reparó en Antonina y Mijaíl. Pero ella sacó rápidamente muchas conclusiones interesantes de lo que acababa de ver.

- ¡Aleksei! – le llamó la muchacha, y rompió en lastimeros sollozos al ver que él no se detenía- ¡Aliosha, no te vayas!

Zubovski salió tras su amigo.

- Pero hombre, no te pongas así… - le oyeron decir – es natural que esté preocupada… ella no entiende todo lo que está pasando, sé comprensivo…

_¿Comprensivo? Un hombre celoso es cualquier cosa menos comprensivo. Y a Aleksei lo están matando los celos… Esta muchacha le conoce y le ama también. Si logro reunirlos… será como acabar para siempre con todas las ilusiones que Anastasia tenía con él…_

- ¿Qué diablos ha sucedido? ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Mijaíl a Galina, que trataba de consolar a la muchacha.

Antonina se dispuso a escuchar la explicación de la dueña de casa, sonriendo malignamente.

- Su nombre es Julius. Había venido desde Alemania siguiendo a Aleksei. Ha tenido un accidente y sufre de amnesia. Vivió varios años en casa de los Yusúpov, al parecer el marqués le ha revelado su identidad al fin, enviándola de vuelta a Alemania, y convencido de que Aleksei ha muerto. Camino a Moscú sufrió una emboscada, fue rescatada por Ustinov, en cuya casa se enteró de este complot. Hasta donde sé, Ustinov es un burgués acaudalado que en su tiempo colaboró con los mencheviques, por la época en que Fiodor y Aleksei decidieron irse con los bolcheviques a Moscú… Al parecer ahora ha vuelto a cambiar de bando y está con este tal Kérenski. Julius escapó y volvía a San Peterburgo para advertir al marqués Yusúpov cuando se topó con Aliosha.

Mijaíl se sentó y se rascó la cabeza, intentando digerir el exceso de información que acababa de recibir. Antonina, en cambio, había reaccionado mucho más rápido. Se sentó junto a Julius y le acarició el cabello maternalmente.

- Creo que nos hemos visto alguna vez, pero dudo que me recuerdes…

Julius la miró, y negó con la cabeza.

- Mi nombre es Antonina. Soy la hermana de Anastasia Kulikovskaia.

Julius hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

- Sí… su hermana intentó hablarme de Aliosha hace algún tiempo… en el teatro Marinski...

- ¿En serio? Vaya… Mira… no te preocupes por la reacción de Aleksei. Él es así, un poco… bruto.

- ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar!

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero pronto se le pasará. ¿No lo ves? ¡Está celoso! ¡Terriblemente celoso!

- ¿De verdad lo cree? – dijo Julius, serenándose un poco al recibir una pequeña esperanza.

- ¡Claro que sí! Y deja de tratarme de "usted". Llámame por mi nombre.

- Está bien… Antonina…

- Ahora, cálmate y bebe el té. Yo conozco bien a Aleksei. Le conozco desde pequeño. Y te ayudaré con él.

**~.~.~**

- ¿Ocúpate de tus asuntos, quieres? Y de traer la información que te hemos pedido.

- ¡En eso estoy! Calma, calma… sólo quiero ayudarte…

Aleksei miró a Antonina con recelo. Había pasado una semana desde la aparición de Julius. Se encontraban en el piso que ocupaba el ex-presidiario. Esa tarde, él era el encargado de darle instrucciones, debido a que Mijaíl no se encontraba en la ciudad.

- Tú no quieres ayudarme. Algo tramas. Me detestas tanto como yo a ti.

- Eso no es verdad, Aleksei… ya estamos creciditos para aferrarnos a esas odiosidades infantiles…

- Pues no veo qué tanto te interesa lo que suceda entre Julius y yo…

- Pasa que me he enamorado por primera vez, y el amor cambia a la gente. Y aunque Misha no quiera estar conmigo… me alegra que otras personas que se aman puedan disfrutar de estar juntas. Tú amas a Julius…

- ¡No la he visto en años!

- …y ella, evidentemente, te ama a ti.

- ¿Si me ama a mí, por qué se preocupa tanto de Yusúpov? ¡Le debo mi desgracia a ese hombre y Julius no hace más que hablar de él!

_¡Definitivamente está celoso! Aunque la haya abandonado hace años, salta a la vista que nunca la olvidó. Y ahora, saber que su peor enemigo ha cuidado de ella durante todo este tiempo... que ella le quiere y se siente agradecida con el hombre que lo envió a Siberia... ¡Uf! No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos. Pero puedo sacar provecho de esta situación..._

- Julius está confundida. Piensa que durante todo este tiempo, ha creído que él la protegía. Esa familia era todo lo que tenía. Ha de ser doloroso renunciar a ellos… pero lo hizo ¡Y lo hizo por ti! ¿Qué otra prueba de amor más grande puede haber que renunciar a todo por el ser amado? Por otro lado, no puedes tenerla viviendo con Galina y Fiodor eternamente... Deberías llevarla a vivir contigo, Aliosha...

- ¿"Aliosha"? ¡Nunca me habías llamado así! Algo estás tramando… - repitió Aleksei – y ya es hora de que te vayas. Hemos terminado por hoy.

Cogió su violín y le dio la espalda. Antonina puso su abrigo, y ya se marchaba, cuando él comenzó a tocar. Se quedó petrificada, de pie en medio del modesto saloncito. Y volvió a sentirse triste, muy triste…

- ¿Qué, aún no te largas? – le dijo Aleksei sin dejar de tocar, al darse cuenta de que ella permanecía aún en su casa.

- Borodin… - dijo ella.

- Sí, las danzas polovtsianas… ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Antonina, en vez de responderle, canturreó suavemente.

- "_V dolinaj pyshno rozy rastsvetaiut. I solovi poiut v lesaj zelionyj …._" (En los valles florecen rosas espléndidas. Los ruiseñores cantan en los verdes bosques)

Aleksei la miró boquiabierto. Antonina parecía estar a punto de llorar. Y esta vez, la emoción era real.

- Sigue, sigue – dijo ella, cuando él se detuvo.

Aleksei continuó.

- "_…, I sladki vinograd rastiot.__Tam tebe privolnei, piesnia, ty tuda i ulietai_" (… y crecen las dulces uvas. Allí, magnífica y espléndida canción, ¡vuela hacia allá!) – terminaron ambos de cantar los últimos versos.

Aleksei continuó tocando la parte musical hasta terminar la pieza. Antonina le miraba sonriendo, pero parecía ver más allá de él.

- ¿Sabes? Ella toca mejor que tú.

* * *

**(1)** Acá va un video de la ópera: www**.**youtube**.**com/watch?v=t8C8frqCKKg&feature=relatedwatch?v=YfHPHLmP5Bs, una versión pop de Natasha Morozova que me gusta mucho (escuchando esta versión se me ocurrió este capítulo) www**.**youtube**.**com/watch?v=oKNmEKGiZ74 y una versión muy bonita en viola: www**.**youtube**.**com/watch?v=K_uixt5xLXs

**(2)** El _fut_ equivale a 30,5 cm. y el _pud_ equivale a 16,3 kg., por lo tanto, Oleg mide 1.90 metros, y pesa 90 kilos aprox.

**(3)** Periódico publicado por revolucionarios rusos en el exilio, entre 1900 y 1905.

**(4)** Un zolotnik equivale a 4 gr., más o menos.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi fic menos leído, pero es el que más me gusta. Así que por culpa de este fic las otras tienen actualizaciones lentas. Y es definitivo, esta historia se alargará bastante, porque para variar, nada más empezar a escribir se me aparecen otros personajes que cobran relevancia, como el capitán del recinto penal, Alexei y Julius. No pensé que me entretuviera escribir sober Alexei, porque como personaje nunca me interesó mucho, pero enfrentarlo con su enemiga de la infancia ha salido divertido. A Yusupov no tengo pensado incluirlo, porque si lo hiciera, sé que terminaría escribiendo exclusivamente sobre él (L)


	5. Capítulo  V

**V.**

_"Un artista emergente, un genio de nuestro tiempo, poseedor de una sensibilidad admirable, atrapa nuestras emociones con su atrevido uso del color, la textura y la forma, expresando los claroscuros del alma humana…" ¡Bah! ¡Pamplinas! Otro puerco marxista zarrapastroso e insolente, eso es lo que es. ¡Lo estrangularía!_

Antonina dejó sobre una mesita la revista que su amiga Raisa, emocionadísima, le acababa de entregar. El snobismo de Raisa, que la impulsaba a pegarse como ventosa a los artistas "de moda", pese a que no sabía gran cosa de arte en general, se le hizo más insoportable que de costumbre. Sonrió rígidamente a Diatlov, echando chispas por los ojos y apenas conteniendo su indignación, mientras Raisa le alababa utilizando conceptos que comprendía a medias, y que había memorizado de los comentarios de los críticos especializados.

- …y además, ¡es usted tan modesto! – decía Raisa en ese instante, dirigiéndose a Diatlov, quien había sido presentado por su mecenas en la fiesta de esa noche – No nos comentó nada sobre su trabajo la noche que le conocimos en el teatro, ¿verdad, Tonia, que debió habérnoslo dicho?

- Sí, por supuesto – contestó la mujer, cuyos labios estirados y ojos de gélido mirar eran francamente aterradores.

- Si me disculpa un momento, Nikolai Diatlov, creo que me busca la dueña de casa… ¡en seguida vuelvo! Tiene usted que mostrarme el último cuadro que pinta, lo han alabado muchísimo en la última publicación de… este… ya me acordaré… - dijo Raisa, antes de dejar a Antonina a solas con el bolchevique encubierto.

- Veo que sigue corriendo peligro mortal, señor artista emergente… - masculló Antonina entre dientes.

- Oh, no se lo tome a mal… - dijo él, sin inmutarse por la evidente furia de la mujer – Teníamos que asegurarnos de que usted tuviera… ya sabe… "pasta" de espía.

- Espero que al menos hayan quedado satisfechos con el resultado. – le dijo Antonina, bajando la voz - Aquí le traigo lo que me pidieron.

- ¡Perfecto! Acompáñeme un momento a la terraza…

Antonina lo siguió en silencio. Para su sorpresa, Diatlov se desenvolvía con la mayor desfachatez en ese ambiente recargado de lujos y encopetados aristócratas, pese a ser un hombre de origen evidentemente humilde. Su desparpajo le recordaba en algo la actitud de Mijaíl, y también la de Aleksei. Al parecer estos eran rasgos comunes entre los revolucionarios. Bueno, no en todos, Zubovski no era así. Él sí era un hombre agradable, un caballero… además, trataba con exquisita delicadeza a su mujer. Si Mijaíl fuera de ese modo con ella, hasta estaría dispuesta a irse a vivir con él al sucucho miserable que habitaba. Galina también le simpatizaba, tenía un carácter decidido combinado con una dulzura y una timidez casi infantil. Era un poco… como Anastasia. Antonina, sin darse cuenta, había hecho a sus nuevos conocidos partícipes de su vida diaria y dedicaba gran cantidad de tiempo a pensar en ellos, mas sin identificarse en absoluto con su causa.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas, le entregó un sobre al pintor. Diatlov alzó las cejas y le guiñó un ojo, consiguiendo intensificar la expresión de furia en el lindo rostro de Antonina.

- Ahí tiene, maldito bolchevique…

- Muchas gracias, mi encantadora dama – respondió el pintor, haciendo caso omiso a la rudeza de la mujer.

- ¡No me coquetee, descarado!

- ¿Pero por qué no, preciosura? En el teatro no pareció molestarle…

- ¡Estaba disimulando!

Diatlov rió burlonamente.

- ¿Y qué le impide disimular esta vez?

- Usted… realmente… un día me matará del disgusto – se acercó para hablarle en voz baja – Ahora será mejor que me cuente cómo van los preparativos para recibir ese cargamento de armas en la estación de trenes mañana por la noche.

- ¡Shhht! – Diatlov dejó su tono chancero y se puso serio – ni siquiera lo mencione. No me explico cómo pudieron ponerla al tanto de ese asunto.

- Será porque estoy metida hasta el cuello igual que ustedes.

- Bueno, no se preocupe. Han logrado pasarlas como un cargamento de herramientas y máquinas para una fábrica. Si no les interceptan en Moscú, las recibiremos sin problemas.

- ¿Irá Mijaíl?

- Sí, irá. Y ya deje de preguntarme.

- Ese asunto no me da buena espina. ¿Y si es una emboscada?

- Hemos sido cuidadosos. Yakovlev ha permanecido en contacto con…

- No me gusta ese Yakovlev.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo ha visto en persona! No entiendo por qué duda, se pasó un año en prisión…

- Es poco tiempo de condena para un conspirador, ¿no cree?, ¿Qué tal si "lo dieron vuelta"? Además, nadie le conocía antes de eso…

- Uf, Yakovlev compartió celda con Smerdiakov un buen tiempo. Ya chequeamos sus antecedentes, lo hemos tenido vigilado y la información que maneja es muy restringida. Usted tiene una paranoia de principiante…

- Agradezca que estamos en público, sino, le arrancaría los ojos con las uñas… - siseó la mujer, dándole una mirada asesina.

- Ya estoy entendiendo por qué ese torpe de Karnakov está loco por usted. No se preocupe, no la molestaré más. Me doy cuenta que si provoco su enojo, las consecuencias pueden ser fatales. Eso la hace una mujer aún más… interesante – añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo, medio en serio, medio en broma.

- ¿Qué ha dicho usted sobre Mijaíl? – preguntó ella, sobresaltada por el comentario de Diatlov, y sin siquiera fijarse en la atrevida mirada de la que acababa de ser objeto.

- Nada, nada… ahora me marcho… ahí viene otra vez su empalagosa amiga, no tolero otro minuto más de su cháchara. ¡_Mon Dieu_, estoy seguro de que no sabría distinguir a Goya de Manet! ¡_Aur revoir_!

Y dicho esto, se alejó disimuladamente. Sólo entonces Antonina recordó que debía hacerle una advertencia.

- Espere, vuelva acá… - le llamó en susurro, pero él ya se había esfumado entre la gente, y Raisa estaba a su lado parloteando ininterrumpidamente.

_¡Diantres… espero que se dé cuenta solo…!_

**~.~.~**

Diatlov se retiró discretamente de la reunión y emprendió camino a su casa. Como artista de origen humilde, recién descubierto, no contaba con demasiados ingresos, por lo que hubo de caminar hasta encontrar un coche de alquiler. Esto no le molestaba en sí, pero dadas las circunstancias habría preferido un medio de trasporte más seguro que sus propias piernas.

La caminata se extendió bastante, pues la circulación vehicular era escasa, tanto por lo avanzado de la noche como por el barrio acomodado en que se encontraba. Comenzó a inquietarse, pues iba vestido con un traje que le tenía endeudado hasta el próximo año, indispensable para presentarse en una fiesta en el barrio alto, pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía un atractivo candidato como víctima de un asalto. Había caminado cerca de veinte minutos, cuando se topó con un grupo de tres ebrios con aspecto de _mujiks_**(1) **que hacían escándalo en la acera.

- ¡Eh, _batiushka_**(2)**! – exclamó uno - ¿tienes un poco de tabaco?

Diatlov se acercó, receloso, pero prefirió acceder a la petición en lugar de negarse, y dar lugar a una pelea, y les ofreció cigarrillos. Los hombres le agradecieron entre risas bobas y reverencias exageradas. Uno perdió el equilibrio y cayó de costado.

- Quédate a beber con nosotros, _batiushka_… - ofreció el que le había pedido cigarrillos.

- No puedo, lo siento…

- ¡Bah! ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Tengo prisa! – dijo, impaciente.

- Anda, sólo un rato… - dijo otro de los borrachos, tironeándole una manga.

- ¡He dicho que no! – exclamó el bolchevique.

Lamentablemente para él, empujó al borracho con más fuerza de la que éste podía resistir, y cayó al suelo cual saco de papas, lastimándose la frente. Sus compañeros se enfurecieron al ver la sangre que le goteaba hasta la punta de la nariz, y las emprendieron contra Diatlov a golpes, dando fuertes gritos que alertaron a un grupo de policías. Uno de los ebrios le propinó un formidable derechazo en la mandíbula a Diatlov, quien rodó sobre el pavimento, quedando de bruces ante los recién llegados. El sobre que había salido del bolsillo interior del abrigo en que lo llevaba, y trató de volver a ocultarlo, pero su gesto fue advertido por uno de los policías.

-¿Qué estás ocultado ahí?

- Nada… - dijo Diatlov, con un hilo de voz.

- Déjame ver… - insistió el hombre. Llamó a sus compañeros que en ese momento se ocupaban de los dos borrachos que aún hacían escándalo, y del que estaba medio aturdido y sangrante sobre el suelo.

- ¡Devuélveme eso! – gritó Diarlov, desesperado. Intentó arrebatarle el sobre para destruirlo, pero el uniformado fue más rápido. Lo empujó, lanzándolo al piso, y le apuntó con su pistola al pecho.

- ¿Qué tienes aquí que es tan importante? ¡No serás un comunista! – concluyó otro policía, y dijo a su compañero – ábrelo, Iván…

_Mierda…_

Diatlov se dejó caer sobre los adoquines y cerró los ojos… Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar al sujeto que leía el contenido del sobre bajo la pálida luz de una farola. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría notado la cara de estupefacción de éste, y no se habría sobresaltado tanto al escucharlo reír estruendosamente.

- ¿Pero qué diablos es esto? – preguntó, enseñándole el papel a sus compañeros.

- Deben tener propiedades mágicas, por eso hace tanto escándalo… - y todos se largaron a reír.

Diatlov no entendía palabra.

- _"Papas con caviar"_ – leyó uno de ellos mientras los demás se doblaban de la risa – _"Ingredientes: papas grandes, salsa smetana, caviar, cebollín… Cocer las papas con cuero hasta que estén tiernas… "_

_¿Una receta de cocina…? ¿Pero qué mierda me ha dado esa mujer…?_

- "Cortar las papas por la mitad, quitar el relleno y mezclar con la smetana y el cebollín picado, e introducir la mezcla en…"

- ¡Ebrio estúpido! – dijo Iván, pateándole las costillas, pero sin intención de hacerle daño - ¡Por la tontería que armas tanto jaleo! Vamos, te quedarás en el cuartel hasta mañana, cuando se te quite un poco la borrachera…

**~.~.~**

- _"…_introducir la mezcla en la papa ahuecada. Colocar una cucharadita de smetana sobre la mezcla, y luego, agregar caviar encima_…"_– leyó Aleksei. Su estupor e incredulidad se manifestaba en la ceja que tenía levantada.

- ¡Esa bruja! – chilló Diatlov - ¡Ahora entiendo por qué quieres deshacerte de ella, Karnakov!

- Bueno… - dijo Mijaíl – si no te hubiese dado esa estúpida receta, haber pasado la noche encerrado con tres borrachos escandalosos habría sido como un paseo por el parque comparado con…

- ¡Como sea! ¡He cambiado de parecer, definitivamente esa arpía no sirve para esto! ¡Porque supongo que se ha equivocado!

- ¿Quieres decir que crees que pudo hacerlo para jugarnos una mala pasada por someterla a prueba? – intervino Zubovski.

- _"…calentar cinco minutos a fuego lento y servir enseguida…"_– terminó de leer Aleksei. Dejó la hoja sobre la mesa y se quedó mirando hacia la nada, sin saber qué pensar.

- No creo que sea tan estúpida como para entregarme una puta receta de cocina en lugar de la información que le pedimos… - dijo Diatlov.

- Un momento… - Todos se volvieron hacia Julius con extrañeza, pues no solía intervenir en las conversaciones que sostenían los bolcheviques – Esa receta está mala… puede que haya querido decirnos algo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Aleksei.

Julius le sonrió tímidamente. La forzada distancia que Aleksei mantenía hacia ella le dolía. Tampoco sabía qué hacer para traspasar esa barrera invisible.

- _"…calentar cinco minutos a fuego lento y servir enseguida..."_– repitió muy bajito – No es necesario calentar esas papas para servirlas, lo sé porque en casa las preparaban seguido, le gustaban mucho a…

Aleksei la fulminó con una mirada que Julius esquivó, sintiendo deseos de llorar. Mijaíl se quedó pensativo. Luego tuvo una idea que le pareció descabellada, pero nada perdía con probar. Mal que mal, él mismo había utilizado esa técnica para comunicarse con sus camaradas presos y preparar la fuga de Akatui. Era posible que se lo hubiese mencionado a Antonina y…

- Nikolai, acércame una vela… gracias… - Pasó el papel por sobre la llama, cuidando de calentarlo sin quemarlo. Al cabo de unos momentos, emergió la letra menuda de Antonina en tonos marrones. Mijaíl luchó por no darle importancia. Por no sentirse orgulloso. Por no reconocerle mérito, pero la verdad es que… - Ocultó la información con tinta invisible… Kolia, ¿por qué no te lo habrá dicho?

- Quizás porque me marché demasiado rápido… - _y estaba más ocupado coqueteándole, mirándole el escote y molestándola que prestando atención a lo que me decía…_– Diablos, Karnakov, me vuelvo a retractar por segunda vez de mis palabras en menos de cinco minutos… Creo que le debo el pellejo, aunque ella hubiese preferido verme muerto…

- Bueno, bueno… - intervino Zubovski – Podemos concluir que Antonina Ivanenkova es capaz de hacer este tipo de trabajo. Un punto a favor. Ahora, avoquémonos a nuestros planes para esta noche.

**~.~.~**

Vasiliev sabía que la persona que golpeaba rápidamente tres veces a la puerta de su oficina tenía la costumbre de asomar la cabeza antes de que la invitaran a entrar. Apenas tuvo tiempo de pasarse la manga de la camisa por los ojos antes de que Anastasia abriera la puerta y se inclinara hacia el interior, sujeta del marco.

- ¿No va a cenar con nosotros esta noche…? – preguntó Anastasia y casi en seguida se detuvo, al ver el rostro congestionado del capitán - ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Se siente enfermo? ¿Necesita algo…?

- No – respondió él con rudeza. Luego trató de suavizar su tono, pero la voz le salió ronca a fuerza de evitar que sonara quebrada por el llanto – No se preocupe. Estoy bien.

Ella no le creyó ni una palabra y se le acercó para examinarlo de cerca.

- ¡No me diga mentiras! Si ha cogido una gripe o algo así tiene que ir a la enfermería, ¿o me va a decir que le teme a un pinchacito…? – se interrumpió al advertir que él estrujaba un papel entre sus dedos, y al percibir un olor que no había sentido emanar de él desde la noche de su llegada: vodka – Ha estado bebiendo… - murmuró sombríamente.

Él le escondió el rostro.

- No me regañe. Mi madre ha muerto.

- ¡Por Dios! – ella arrimó una silla para sentarse frente a él – No sabe cuánto lo siento… pero no comprendo que sucedió… la última vez que fue a visitarla estaba bien…

- Fue un ataque cardiaco. Yo tampoco me lo esperaba… pero al menos ha sido rápido… mi viejita ya no sufrirá más.

- ¡Qué desgracia! – Anastasia puso una de sus delicadas manos sobre las de él, y con la otra alejó disimuladamente la botella de vodka y el vaso a medio llenar hasta el otro lado del escritorio – Si hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por usted, tan sólo dígamelo.

El hombre alzó el rostro con lentitud. Clavó sus ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos en los de Anastasia, y habló con una gravedad tal, que alarmó a la mujer.

- Hay algo que puede hacer. Escúcheme. Escuche mi historia atentamente, sin decir nada, hasta la última espantosa palabra… - Anastasia se inclinó inconscientemente hacia atrás. En las semanas transcurridas desde su encierro se había acostumbrado a ser algo así como la niña mimada de campamento. Y en especial, la protegida de Vasiliev. Naturalmente optimista, prefería creer en la bondad de las personas. Olvidaba con rapidez las ofensas y resaltaba lo bueno de los demás por sobre lo negativo. Por lo mismo, a estas alturas nada estaba más lejos de sus pensamientos que recordar que él hombre que tenía ante sí había intentado abusar de ella. Y ahora algo en su fisonomía lúgubre se lo traía vivamente a la memoria. Sintió el impulso de huir, pero antes de que alcanzara a moverse, él pareció advertir su temor, y retuvo la mano que tenía sobre el escritorio con la suya – No me tendrá miedo, ¿o sí?

- No… - murmuró ella, negando a la vez con la cabeza.

- Le insisto en que usted es mala mentirosa, mucho peor que yo… – dijo con una sonrisa muy extraña, siniestra, pero dolorosa al mismo tiempo. Llevó su diestra hasta el rostro de la mujer, y deslizó la yema del índice por el contorno de su barbilla, apenas tocando la tersa y blanca piel. Los ojos de la prisionera se abrieron de par en par, transparentando el pavor que aquel gesto le infundió. Temió que el alcohol hubiese despertado en él al monstruo que había conocido esa noche. Las líneas de la garganta se tensaron, su respiración se tornó agitada y superficial. En una fracción de segundo decidió que era mejor permanecer quieta que intentar escapar. Hubo de recurrir a todo el dominio que tenía sobre sí misma para no levantarse y salir huyendo… quizás una reacción de ese tipo podría incitar una respuesta violenta y agresiva de parte del capitán. Apostó por tratar de sortear la situación por medio de la palabra, rogando porque aquello surtiera efecto en un hombre que estaba completamente borracho. Él puso fin a la larga pausa en que la había observando intensamente, como si quisiera memorizar hasta el último detalle de su rostro, y continuó hablando con lentitud – …pero no tiene de qué preocuparse. No voy a propasarme, tal como se lo prometí la noche que la trajeron hasta aquí. ¿No me cree? Bien. Se lo explicaré una vez que concluya mi historia. Por el momento le adelanto que antes de ponerle a usted una mano encima escupiría sobre la imagen de la mismísima Virgen…

- Me está asustando… ¿Por qué me habla de ese modo? – preguntó ella, y se maldijo por la débil y ahogada voz que había salido de sus labios. Él retiró su mano y volvió a posarla sobre el escritorio – Us… usted no es así…

- ¿Que no soy así? – el dio una fuerte carcajada que nada tenía de alegre – Así he sido durante casi toda mi vida. No he sido más que una bestia miserable hasta que el destino la puso en mi camino. Es usted quien no comprende lo que verdaderamente soy, y quiero que lo sepa. Pero antes tiene que saber que no es así como hubiese querido ser.

- Mientras esté vivo, tendrá tiempo para cambiar.

Él negó con la cabeza, tristemente. Anastasia se tranquilizó un poco.

- Soy natural de la aldea de Andreievskoie en el distrito de Volokolamsk –continuó diciendo.

- Bastante cerca de Moscú.

- Sí. Mi madre provenía de Kazán**(3)**. Era abnegada, trabajadora. Una santa mujer de noble corazón. Como ve, de ella sólo he heredado estos ojos rasgados – sonrió amargamente antes de continuar – y mi padre era un bastardo infame y alcohólico que ojalá esté ardiendo en el infierno.

- No debería referirse a su padre en esos términos – le reprendió Anastasia con suavidad – le ha dado la vida, de no ser por él, usted no estaría aquí…

- ¡Hablaré de él como me venga en gana! – exclamó el capitán golpeando la mesa con ira repentina - ¡Y nada le agradezco, pues de todos sus actos viles el peor, después de martirizar a mi madre, fue darme la vida! El mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor sin mí. No recuerdo que jamás haya tenido un gesto cariño con ella, conmigo, o con el resto de mis hermanos. Como le he dicho, era un borracho. Yo podía soportar sus golpes, pero jamás pude tolerar que levantara la mano a mi madre. Una vez me fracturó este brazo cuando intenté defenderla. Eso fue poco después de cumplir siete años. Me paré delante de mi madre que yacía en el suelo con la frente llena de sangre. "Padre, por favor…" fue todo lo que alcancé a decir antes de que me lanzara al suelo y me pateara hasta que toda mi piel no era más que una masa amoratada… – el relato era un poco inconexo, y lo fue cada vez más, pues alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar el vaso que Anastasia intentó quitar de su vista y dio un sorbo al alcohol. Hacía largas pausas intempestivamente, se quedaba absorto y retomaba las ideas que había dejado en el aire. El miedo de la prisionera remitió casi por completo, cediendo lugar a un amargo sentimiento de lástima - Para la gran hambruna del año noventa y uno murieron tres de mis hermanos, y sólo quedamos Sofía, Artemi y yo. A los demás apenas les recuerdo, pues tenía seis años. Lo único que permanece en mi memoria de aquel tiempo es el calor insoportable de ese verano, mis primeros días trabajando esa tierra estéril, el estómago vacío, y los gritos de mi padre. No bastábamos cuatro personas para hacer producir las parcelas, como le dije, yo era todavía un niño. Sonetchka y Tiomchik, mis hermanos mayores apenas eran adolescentes malnutridos. Al rotar las parcelas los vecinos siempre reclamaban que las nuestras eran las de tierra más empobrecida. **(4)** Y el borracho aquel comía más que todos nosotros juntos, y se gastaba lo poco que tenía con mujerzuelas, apuestas y vodka. Era un lastre, un zángano, pero habíamos de mantenerlo por ser el cabeza de familia. Y mi madre le soportaba porque lo natural era que un hombre pegara a su mujer. Así pues, crecí queriendo ser todo lo que mi padre no era. En la aldea decían de mí que era un buen chico. No quería replicar en mi vida la violencia de mi padre, por eso era siempre amable con los demás. Pero le odiaba. Con todo el corazón. Le odiaba tanto como amaba a mi madre… Y unos años después de la hambruna, se inició ese asunto de Serguei Semionov con el viejo Maliutin. **(5)**Semionov se marchó de Andreievskoe siendo adolescente y trabajó en las fábricas de San Petersburgo y Moscú. Sabía leer e incluso escribía. Se decía que sus cuentos habían llegado a conocimiento del mismísimo Tolstoi, quien tenía en alta estima a ese joven _mujik_. Cuando volvió todos le miraron con recelo. En la aldea no nos gustan los extraños. Semionov nunca se emborrachaba ni pegaba a su mujer. Y comenzó a cultivar con métodos novedosos e incomprensibles para quienes habían trabajado de la misma forma las tierras de la comuna desde que tenían uso de razón, del mismo modo que sus padres y abuelos lo había hecho. Pronto se granjeó la enemistad del viejo Maliutin, el patriarca de la aldea, un viejo déspota y analfabeto que ejercía el terror entre los vecinos. Mi padre estaba de su lado. Semionov, por su parte, poco a poco hizo amistad entre los más jóvenes y pronto se desató una guerra de hostigamientos con que Maliutin intentaba expulsarlo de la aldea una y otra vez, llegando incluso a matarle el ganado, quemar su granero y el de sus amigos más cercanos. Yo sentía curiosidad por Semionov y me acerqué a él a escondidas. Me enseñó a leer. Era su partidario en secreto. Yo tenía la idea de que cuando muriera mi padre, podría convencer a Tiomchik para que siguiéramos los métodos de cultivo de Semionov. Esperaba que aquello sucediera pronto, atendidas las monstruosas cantidades de alcohol que ingería. Pero pese a eso su puño no era más ligero, y sus lamentaciones luego de agredirnos eran cada vez más llorosas y patéticas. Ese endemoniado Maliutin pese a que pasaba de los setenta tampoco parecía tener intención de estirar la pata.

- ¿Semionov, el de la República de Markovo? – preguntó Anastasia, que ahora seguía su relato con vivo interés.

- El mismísimo, mi querida señora. En 1902 Maliutin logró vencerle finalmente cuando puso a la Iglesia de su lado. Tolstoi, el mentor de Semionov había sido excomulgado en 1899 luego de publicar esa última novela, "Resurrección". Semionov, por su parte, era ateo. Le acusaron de brujería y el tribunal eclesiástico le condenó a seis meses de prisión. Aquello no hizo más que incrementar mi odio por esas gentes estúpidas e ignorantes. Pensé que quizás Semionov, pese a sus buenas intensiones, había errado el camino, e hice planes para dejar la aldea atrasada, miserable, violenta, y encontrar un empleo en Moscú. Traer a mamá conmigo… darle la vida de una gran señora… pero entonces ese maligno ser que me engendró encontró mis libros y mis cuadernos de apuntes y me denunció a los aldeanos. Me los quitaron y los quemaron, con suerte no quemaron también la casa y se contentaron con molerme a palos. Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, el sólo hecho de su existencia me asqueaba. Le seguí un día que iba camino al burdel. Le empujé por la espalda, cayó de bruces sobre una charca lodosa en el camino… y apreté su cabeza contra el fondo. Una vez logró alzarse. Sus últimas palabras fueron "hijo, por favor…" Yo sólo atiné a repetirle, "padre, por favor…" antes de hundirlo nuevamente en el fango, esta vez hasta que su cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse.

- ¡Oh, por Dios Santo! – dijo Anastasia, horrorizada. Pero él ni siquiera la escuchó, pese a que no apartaba de ella sus ojos febriles y cada vez más extraviados.

- Nadie sospechó. Iba siempre borracho, nada de extraño tenía que hubiese caído, siendo incapaz de ponerse de pie por sus propios medios. Yo no sentí remordimiento alguno. Esa alimaña no merecía vivir. Al fin le había sacado ese peso de encima a mamá… y sin embargo… Ella le lloró, desolada. Pese a todo le quería. Y lo peor es que creo que siempre sospechó de mí, pese a jamás decir una palabra. Me marché a Moscú para no ver el reproche y la duda en sus ojos, pues ya nada quedaba para mí en esa aldea. Al menos podría enviarle algún dinero… Pero el panorama en la ciudad era desolador. Viví en la calle un mes antes de encontrar empleo en una fábrica. Las jornadas eran extenuantes, y ni siquiera tenía un cuarto donde dormir. Como muchos, nos acurrucábamos tapados con unas mantas entre las máquinas, dormíamos unas horas y seguíamos trabajando embrutecidos. Había privado a mi madre del sustento que podía darle viviendo en el campo y tampoco alcanzaba a enviarle nada desde la ciudad. Tiomshik murió de tisis al año siguiente, nunca tuvo buena salud. Y aún así no era capaz de volver y enfrentarla, y dejé que Sonechka y mamá se hundieran aún más en la miseria. Comencé a beber. Comencé a pelearme, a apostar. Mi vida era sombría, y no se veía que pudiese cambiar de modo alguno. Entonces aparecieron los revolucionarios, incitándonos a sumarnos a una ola de huelgas que azotaban al país durante los peores momentos de la guerra contra Japón. Yo creí en ellos, tal como había creído en Semionov… sólo para terminar recibiendo una pateadura peor que todas las de mi padre juntas, y salvándome por milagro de no acabar en prisión. Entonces fue cuando decidí que no estaría nunca más entre los perdedores. Ni los mujik viejos ni los de nuevas ideas ni los intelectuales bolcheviques me entregaron una sola herramienta útil para mejorar mi vida. Decidí que no volvería a ser pisoteado, y eso, para un hombre de mi posición social sólo significaba una cosa: el ejército. Me trasladé a San Petersburgo, y ahí me enrolé, contando con el poder de un arma y de someter a otros, además de un ingreso regular y un sitio donde vivir. Sin embargo, a cambio de eso debíamos soportar las humillaciones de los oficiales que nos despreciaban. Al poco tiempo me casé con una buena muchacha. Yo la quería, de veras que sí. Pero ya llevaba demasiado arraigado el mal de la bebida. Ella también me quería, pero mi vicio la hacía profundamente infeliz. Quizás por tenerla junto a mí, pese a ser un borracho parricida, yo aún conservaba la esperanza de no perderme por completo. Eso fue así hasta el 9 de enero de 1905**(6)**. Ese fue el día en que mi vida dio un vuelco y avancé aquel paso que aún me separaba del abismo.

- El Domingo Sangriento… - murmuró Anastasia ante el largo silencio en que Vasiliev se sumió en sus recuerdos – Fue horrible, jamás podría olvidarlo… grupos de manifestantes huyendo por las calles… algunos entraron a nuestra casa. Los soldados los remataron en los jardines como si fueran perros frente a nuestros propios ojos…

- Yo no quería disparar. Veía a esos hombres con sus mujeres y sus niños, vestidos con sus mejores ropas, llevando imágenes del zar, íconos religiosos y cruces, pidiendo humildemente que se mejoraran sus condiciones de vida. _Es lo mismo que yo he querido siguiendo a Semionov y participando en las huelgas,_ me dije. Esa gente era como yo. Pero yo montaba un caballo y portaba un fusil. Alguien… alguien inició el fuego de pronto, cerca de donde yo estaba. Se produjo una estampida, mis compañeros, desorientados, sólo atinaron a seguir disparando contra los manifestantes. Yo no reaccioné de inmediato, sólo veía aquella masacre con horror, aferrándome lo mejor que podía a mi caballo encabritado. Vi caer al cura Gapón, quien los había convocado. Pensé que estaba muerto, pero se levantó, con la faz desencajada de espanto, y dijo aquellas palabras… aquellas palabras que tuvieron un efecto monstruoso en mí: "Ya no hay Dios. No hay zar…" De milagro no le mataron. Y lo repetía, una y otra vez como si estuviera en trance… "Ya no hay Dios… no hay zar…" Aquella pobre gente diezmada a balazos era mi gente. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a compartir su destino. El cura ese tenía toda la razón. El mundo se volvía de cabeza ante nuestros ojos y nada servía para cambiarlo. El zar no protegía a su pueblo. Semionov era denunciado por su propia gente y encarcelado por tratar de mejorar la producción de la tierra y la calidad de vida de los campesinos, Tolstoi excomulgado por denunciar la corrupción de la Iglesia, a los bolcheviques no les pesaban esas muertes, es más, les beneficiaban si así lograban fomentar el odio que nos llevara a la insurrección. La ambición, la crueldad y la estupidez son nuestros verdaderos gobernantes, y eso no lo iba a cambiar Semionov, ni Tolstoi con su resistencia pacífica, ni Lenin y sus bolcheviques. Mi decepción y mi asco por el género humano, por mí mismo, se volvieron infinitos. Algo se quebró dentro de mi alma. Y entonces… entonces disparé contra la muchedumbre. No sé cuanta gente maté ese día, sin hacer distinciones por sexo ni edad. A partir de ese momento comencé a beber más que antes. Fui a los burdeles. Levanté la mano a mi mujer por primera vez. En sus ojos sólo vi ese temor resignado que tan bien recordaba en mi madre, pero no me detuve, lo hice más veces, cada vez que me embriagaba y cada vez imploraba su perdón entre lágrimas sólo para volverlo a hacer la noche siguiente. Ella permanecía a mi lado, muda espectadora de mi decadencia como ser humano. El verano del año siguiente me enviaron a Andreievskoe. Mi antiguo amigo Semionov había logrado crear la República de Markovo aprovechando los días del alzamiento. Cuando llegué allí, había un sindicato de mujiks, un gobierno local. Había escuelas, avances en la agricultura, en la medicina, y las gentes gozaban de una libertad que jamás podría haber imaginado. Era un pequeño y milagroso mundo funcionando de forma autónoma dentro de Rusia. Y yo estaba allí para destruir lo que había sido mi sueño. Comprendí que la Rusia rural no estaba preparada para las ideas de Semionov. Una vez más me negué a estar dentro de los perdedores. Preferí estar entre los que apresaron a Semionov, que se pasó los dos años siguientes en la cárcel. Aún no olvido su mirada de decepción y tristeza cuando le escolté con las manos atadas. Ah, ya era demasiada la gente que me miraba de esa forma, y también hubo reproche en los ojos de mi madre. Preferí enterrar estas imágenes en mi memoria. Abandoné Andreievskoe transformado en una bestia mucho peor de lo que mi padre había sido. Las redadas para capturar a los revolucionarios ahora me dejaban indiferente. Ya no me cuestionaba al disparar contra los trabajadores en huelga. Poco a poco incluso comencé a disfrutarlo. Pegué a mi mujer cuando estaba encinta, y fue de las últimas bajas acciones de las que me arrepentí, pues la pobre murió en un mal parto, llevándose a la criatura con ella. Después de eso, desolado, decidí cambiarme al cuerpo de prisiones donde podría tener un cargo como oficial que me habían ofrecido hacía un tiempo. Total, estaba solo. No podía seguir viviendo en el lugar donde ella murió, sintiendo que en el fondo, yo la había matado más de tristeza que con los golpes que le di. Antes de partir viajé una vez más a la aldea para ver a mi madre, encontrándome con la triste noticia de que mi hermana Sonetchka también había muerto al dar a luz, y mi viejita estaba a merced de la familia de su yerno. Estaba flaca y consumida. No me lo dijo, pero supe que la golpeaban. La aldea había vuelto a su antigua decadencia. Decidí llevármela conmigo a Siberia, pero antes tuve una partuza con mi cuñado, que acabó con él convenientemente borracho, flotando boca abajo en el río. Cometí el error de confesarlo a mi madre. Ella, por primera vez alzó la voz, acusándome de dejar a mis sobrinos sin sustento. Yo me enceguecí. Ya estaba acostumbrado a no hacer esfuerzos por controlar la ira. _"¡Lo hice por ti, vieja endemoniada y malagradecida! ¡Lo hice por ti, tal como por ti he matado a mi padre!"_Y le di una bofetada. En menos de un segundo estaba besando sus pies llenos de lodo, implorándole perdón. Ella me abrazó en silencio. Accedió a irse conmigo del pueblo. Y yo no sé si lo hizo acostumbrada a no tener alternativa y obedecer lo que le mandaban o porque realmente me perdonaba, a pesar de todo… El hecho es que desde que estoy asignado a este penal, la he podido tener viviendo cómodamente en una casita del pueblo más cercano. Voy a verla al menos dos veces al mes, como usted ya sabe, y durante los permisos también me alojo en su casa. Me alegraba saber que al menos estos últimos años de su vida los había podido pasar en relativa paz. Sin embargo, la bajeza de mis instintos ya estaba fuera de control. Podía canalizar lo que me quedaba de humano en mi madre, pero mi crueldad no tenía límites dentro de este recinto. Usted ni se imagina las cosas que han ocurrido en este lugar…

Vasiliev había continuado bebiendo y se hallaba ahora tan ebrio que le costaba modular con claridad, y estaba tan exaltado que Anastasia temía que de un momento a otro comenzara a gritar, a llorar, o a romper lo que se le cruzara por delante. Si hasta este punto las acciones del capitán eran terribles, Anastasia pensó que debía inventarse una nueva palabra para describir la crueldad y la indolencia a que había llegado como encargado de este recinto penal. Historias de muerte, de torturas, de vejaciones espantosas hacían eco en su mente. Historias de hombres que habían sucumbido, desechos física y moralmente, de mujeres que habían tenido un trágico destino del que ella se salvó de milagro. Incluso le contó detalles de las miserias sufridas por sus actuales compañeros de presidio, antes su llegada. Vasiliev no se guardó nada, narrando hasta el detalle más escabroso. Anastasia tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, pero no se atrevía a interrumpirlo siquiera con un sollozo.

- Ella fingía no saber lo que pasaba aquí. Pero era de público conocimiento en el pueblo. Yo creo… creo que me tenía miedo. Creo que si alguna vez tuvo la esperanza de verme convertido en un hombre de bien, la perdió al darse cuenta de que era una versión corregida y aumentada de mi padre. Sin embargo, en la primera visita que le hice luego de que usted fuese trasladada hasta aquí, me dijo que me encontraba diferente. Yo le conté sobre usted y pareció muy complacida. "Tienes que cuidar de esa mujer", me dijo. Y enseguida añadió "Aunque sé que no es necesario que te lo diga". Luego siempre me preguntaba cómo estaba usted. Le interesó especialmente que tocara el violín. Cuando le conté sobre sus maravillosos dotes, se quedó pensativa y me dijo algo muy extraño: "¿Sabías que por tu padre me hice cristiana?" Yo no supe que responderle. Luego continuó hablándome de usted. "La pobrecilla no ha de tener ni un sarafán**(7) **decente que ponerse. Le coseré uno, se lo llevarás la próxima vez que vengas a visitarme." Yo le dije que no podía pretender que una señora tan fina usara una prenda como esa. "Pero qué tonterías dices, Petiusha. Si es rusa ha de tener un sarafán. Uno bonito, con bordados y encajes. No porque esté en ese cuchitril se va a vestir con harapos, no señor." Y no hubo quién le sacara de la cabeza la idea, así que le dejé dinero para que comprara las telas que necesitaba…

Vasiliev abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un paquete envuelto en papel. Se lo entregó a Anastasia.

- ¿Qué es esto…?

- Es suyo. Ábralo.

Anastasia desenvolvió un sarafán de un hermoso color rojo italiano, alegre y vivaz, que llevaba un cinturón de la misma tela. Al centro tenía un bordado en hilo dorado que bajaba desde el pecho y daba la vuelta al ruedo.

- Mi madre era analfabeta. Me preguntó cómo se dibujaban sus iniciales. Mire, las puso aquí – y le indicó el borde superior de uno de los dos cómodos bolsillos que la anciana había añadido al traje, donde podían apreciarse las iniciales de Anastasia bordadas en hilo dorado. Ella no podía contener sus lágrimas de emoción. Sin embargo, cuando iba a agradecer al capitán, este había recostado la cabeza sobre la mesa y no reaccionaba. Anastasia pidió ayuda a Oleg para llevarlo hasta su habitación. Allí se quedó a solas con él por unos momentos. Él abrió de pronto los ojos, y al verla a su lado la sujetó por una muñeca.

- Hay algo que aún no le he dicho. Es por qué… por qué no debe temerme – su voz se hizo cada vez más tenue, por lo que la mujer hubo de inclinarse acercando su oído para escuchar sus palabras – Es porque usted es un ángel. Por usted quiero ser mejor, aunque mi alma ya no tenga salvación, aunque sé que nunca seré digno de usted. Porque yo la amo…

En seguida cayó en un profundo sueño. Anastasia lo miró largo rato, sin saber qué sentir ni que pensar, pese a que hacía ya bastante tiempo que había leído en sus ojos rasgados las palabras que acababa de oír. Finalmente le besó en la frente antes de volver a su habitación. Una vez a solas se cambió su vestido raído por el sarafán. Ató en cinturón de tela por arriba de la cintura, sobre sus costillas inferiores, y se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero, algo manchado, que le habían conseguido los guardias. El sarafán se ajustaba como un guante a su figura delgada. Giró haciendo ondear el ruedo. Se pintó los labios con un carmín barato, uno de los tantos pequeños obsequios que recibía cada semana y que reposaban sobre su improvisado tocador.

_He llevado prendas mucho más finas, pero ninguna tan hermosa como esta_– pensó, mientras acariciaba los bordados que bajaban desde el pecho, como hubiera hecho con las arrugadas manos de esa santa mujer. Se asomó a la ventana e inspiró con fuerza el aire nocturno. Era luna nueva, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor. Solamente con el fresco logró calmarse y asimilar todo lo que Piotr Vasiliev le había narrado. Eran los costos de ser demasiado empática y sensible. Lograba identificarse a tal punto con otras personas que hacía suyo el sufrimiento ajeno… pero esta vez había notado algo especial: lograba transformar el dolor en paz. Paz, eso reflejaba el capitán cuando, después de decir todo lo que le pesaba en el corazón, logró conciliar el sueño. Entonces, este era su don. Y tenía muchísimo que hacer. Cada uno de los hombres que habitaba ese sitio debía tener heridas similares, ya fuesen presos o carceleros. Se dispuso a ayudarlos cuanto pudiera. Y allí, cautiva, lejos de su hogar, de sus padres, de su hermana, de Aleksei, encontró un camino por el cual encausar su vida.

_Muchas gracias, señora Vasilieva. Me pregunto cuál de todas estas estrellas será usted… Y no se preocupe, ¿eh? Él está cuidando bien de mí. Y asimismo, yo cuido de él…_

**~.~.~**

_¡Qué tontería! Me siento como una ladrona en mi propia casa. Es verdad eso que me dijo Zubovski, que es más difícil actuar con las personas más cercanas… ¡Tranquila! Boris llegará tarde esta noche… Sólo tengo que usar la copia que hemos sacado de la llave de su cajonera, buscar esos papeles, copiarlos y listo. Pero no es sólo por eso que estoy alterada… Ni siquiera es la primera vez que lo hago. Es ese asunto de las armas, no acaba por cuadrarme. Si algo llega a pasarle a Misha yo… ¡Ay! ¿Es que todas las puertas crujen así en esta casa? ¡Diablos! ¿Cuándo se ha apolillado así la madera del piso? Por cómo ha sonado, he tenido la impresión que caería a la planta baja con escritorio y todo… ¡Entra, maldita llave! ¡Hm! Pero, ¿cómo va a entrar si las manos no dejan de temblarme…? ¡Alguien viene! ¿Dónde me escondo? ¡Piensa, rápido! ¡Ahí! Tras esa cortina…_

Antonina recogió las piernas, ovillándose sobre la alfombra y ocultándose entre los pliegues de grueso terciopelo. Apagó la lámpara de gas que llevaba consigo. La puerta del despacho crujió nuevamente, según su apreciación, con gran estruendo. Reconoció en seguida los pasos lentos y pesados de su marido. Le vio marcar el teléfono.

- ¿Shalikov?... Sí, soy yo. Entonces, el tren salió de Moscú sin novedad y ellos ya están enterados. Perfecto… ¿A qué hora está confirmada la llegada? Doce de la noche… Sí, sí, yo avisaré a Yakovlev, le aseguro que capturaremos a unos cuantos cuando vayan a recibir ese supuesto cargamento de armas… No, Yakovlev no me ha dado aún el listado de los revolucionarios con los que ha entrado en contacto, pero no importa, les capturaremos en la estación. Caerán peces gordos… Muy bien, adiós.

_¡Lo sabía, es una trampa!_

Ivanenkov marcaba nuevamente el teléfono.

- ¿Yakovlev? Habla Ivanenkov… Confirmado para las doce. ¿Cuántos revolucionarios le acompañarán?... ¡Quince! ¿Y cuántos ha identificado?... ¿Sólo seis, incluido Smerdiakov?... Sí, sí ya sé cómo se cuidan las espaldas. Pero con que capturemos a la mitad de los que vayan esta noche, habremos logrado un gran avance en desarticular esta rama del comité… Sí, sí, mis hombres les interceptarán ahí. Te dejaremos escapar junto con algunos otros, me interesa que no sospechen de ti, espera un par de días antes de presentarte al cuartel a dar tu informe completo… Tu coartada será que se revisó el cargamento en el camino entre Moscú y San Petersburgo, algo totalmente imprevisible. Adiós – Cortó y marcó otra vez – Habla Ivanenkov… Confirmado para las doce. Lleve treinta hombres, yo voy en seguida al cuartel.

Colgó por tercera y última vez, y se retiró.

Antonina miró la hora en un reloj de péndulo. Eran las diez de la noche. Los hombres habían quedado de reunirse a las once. A penas tenía tiempo de alertarlos. Los quince minutos que esperó sin atreverse a moverse, hasta que sintió a su esposo salir de casa, se le hicieron eternos. Se abrigó y salió con sumo cuidado. Sacó su yegua favorita de la cuadra. Katiusha corrió la cortina cuando la perdió de vista e hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Era escandaloso que esa mujer no tuviera ni el más mínimo respeto por su marido. Nada más salir de casa, se escabullía como la zorra que era a juntarse con su amante. Porque estaba segura de que algo había entre ella y ese tal Pavel Lázarev.

- ¡Descarada! – gruñó la vieja criada.

Antonina tardó media hora en llegar a casa de Zubovski, la que le quedaba más cerca. Allí encontró solo a Julius y a Galina.

- Ya se marcharon – le dijo Galina al verla llegar toda alborotada.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Van directo a una trampa! ¡Yakovlev es un traidor!

- Tenemos que alcanzarlos cuanto antes… - dijo Julius – yo voy contigo, sabemos dónde se reunirán.

- Yo también voy – dijo Galina, haciendo ademán de salir.

- No querida Galia, tú no vas a ninguna parte – replicó Julius, empujándola de los hombros y obligándola a sentarse, con un gesto cariñoso, pero firme.

- ¡Mi esposo también está ahí!

- No puedes ir – insistió Julius. Y luego dijo a Antonina – nada más hoy hemos sabido que está encinta.

Galina bajó la mirada al piso, derrotada.

- Tengan cuidado – les dijo al despedirse.

Antonina montó a la grupa de Julius, quién sabía llegar al lugar donde se reunirían los revolucionarios. Una plazoleta a la que Antonina no habría podido llegar sola. Pero ellos ya se habían marchado, de modo que siguieron directo camino a la estación. Les vieron a apenas cinco cuadras del lugar. Algunos iban a caballo, y llevaban dos carretas en que supuso que iba el resto, y que les serviría para transportar las armas.

- ¡Alto! ¡Alto! – les gritó Antonina. Ambas mujeres desmontaron a toda prisa y corrieron hacia ellos - ¡Es una emboscada!

- ¿¡Qué! ? – exclamaron varios.

Antonina distinguió rápidamente a Mijaíl, que la miraba pasmado.

- ¡Misha! ¡Ese Yakovlev es un espía!

Yakovlev, que iba a la cabecera del grupo, vaciló apenas un instante, y se largó a galopar al encuentro de los suyos, que los esperaban a un par de cuadras de distancia. Aleksei, que estaba a su lado, reaccionó en seguida y fue tras él. Zubovski le siguió. Alcanzaron a verlos desenfundar sus armas y disparar antes de perderlos de vista, sin ver si habían acertado.

- ¡NO! ¡Aliosha! – gritó Julius. Antonina la sujetó como pudo, impidiendo que corriera tras él.

- ¡Dispérsense! ¡Dispérsense y traten de llegar a la imprenta! – ordenó Mijaíl a los demás. Los hombres se diseminaron rápidamente por las calles aledañas. Sólo quedaron las dos mujeres forcejeando en la mitad de la acera, luego de que las carretas pasaran raudamente en sentido contrario, aprovechando la ventaja de las cuadras que los separaban de la estación. Mijaíl se volvió a mirar hacia atrás y las vio. Decidió dejar que Aleksei y Zubovski se hicieran cargo de Yakovlev y proteger a las mujeres. Ayudó a Antonina a arrastrar a Julius hacia un callejón poco iluminado. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Aleksei y Fiodor volvían a su encuentro.

- Lo despachamos – dijo Aleksei – Ahora, rápido, hay que salir de aquí antes de que acordonen la zona.

Julius dejó de forcejear sólo una vez que comprobó que él estaba sano y salvo. Antonina aprovechó la ocasión para empujarla hacia el caballo de Aleksei, e incluso la ayudó a subir a la montura. Luego montó su yegua, y los cinco salieron tan pronto como pudieron del lugar. Todo indicaba que las tropas confiaban en prenderles al interior de la estación hasta donde llegarían guiados por Yakovlev, pues no habían cerrado el perímetro y en su mayoría se encontraban dispuestos cerca de los andenes. Esto les permitió perder a sus persecutores, y llegar a un galpón en que funcionaba la imprenta que les servía de pantalla, y que se ubicaba en el barrio industrial. A esa hora ya prácticamente nadie circulaba por el sector. Aún así desmontaron tan silenciosamente como pudieron y se acercaron con sigilo.

- Supongo que Yakovlev no sabía de este lugar – le dijo Antonina a Zubovski, ya que Mijaíl fingía no prestarle atención y Aleksei ayudaba a Julius a descender del caballo.

- Por supuesto que no. Sólo nos hemos reunido con él en sitios públicos, tampoco manejaba aún nombres reales salvo el de Smerdiakov. Pero podría haber dado las señas suficientes para identificar a varios. El problema es que no sabemos a cuantos de los nuestros logró delatar, por lo que debemos afinar un plan de escape de emergencia.

- A ninguno – respondió Anastasia – antes de venir escuché a mi marido darle instrucciones, y él le informó que tenía seis identificados, pero no le dio nombres ni señas de ningún tipo en ese momento. Esperarían a después de la redada para recabar esos antecedentes.

Zubovski se mostró gratamente sorprendido.

- ¡Vaya! Esa es la mejor noticia que podríamos tener en estas circunstancias.

Mientras ambos conversaban, Mijaíl abrió la cerradura de la puerta del recinto. Aleksei dio una palmadita en el hombro a Antonina, a modo de felicitación. Ella se sintió extrañamente satisfecha de sí misma.

Una vez adentro, Antonina advirtió que la fachada del local estaba bastante bien hecha. Lucía como un negocio cualquiera, con su mostrador y sus toscas estanterías y cajas atiborradas de impresos de autores clásicos y variados temas sin implicancias políticas. Una luz se encendió tras la sala de recepción.

- Entren, rápido – dijo un hombre que se asomó a la puerta. Antonina lo reconoció como uno de los camaradas que iba a caballo.

La trastienda era un galponcito con dos hileras de máquinas de impresión, y más estantes y cajas repletas de documentos. Otros cinco hombres habían logrado llegar antes que ellos, sin novedad. Saludaron nerviosamente a los recién llegados, y todos se sentaron donde pudieron, en silencio.

- ¿Quién… quién le disparó? – preguntó Julius de pronto, mirando con preocupación a Aleksei. Todos tuvieron la impresión de que había hablado a gritos luego de que pasaran largo rato sin decir palabra.

- Fui yo – contestó Zubovski con sequedad – No teníamos alternativa, no es que me guste la idea de disparar a un hombre por la espalda… – añadió en seguida, como disculpándose.

- Fiodor – intervino Aleksei – Si Galina pregunta le diremos que lo hice yo. En su condición no creo que sea buena idea que sepa…

- Gracias – le interrumpió Zubovski tratando de encubrir su inquietud con una sonrisa.

- Vienen varios más – dijo uno que se asomaba disimuladamente a una ventana que daba a la calle.

Oyeron como quitaban el candado, y en seguida aparecieron cinco hombres más. Entonces comenzaron a conversar con un poco de calma. Tal como Zubovski, el resto de los bolcheviques estaba muy impresionado por la acción de Antonina. Todos, salvo Mijaíl, que estaba sentado en un rincón abrazándose las rodillas y mirando el piso.

El último en llegar, alrededor de un cuarto de hora más tarde, fue Diatlov. Zubovski se marchó tan pronto comprobó que no tenían bajas, pues le apremiaba regresar pronto a casa para tranquilizar a Galina. Le acompañó Smerdiakov, quien debía abandonar de inmediato la ciudad con un pasaporte falso. Luego de los comentarios de rigor sobre el traidor y la trampa de la que se habían librado por los pelos, sus rostros asustados dieron paso a risas nerviosas.

- Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa – dijo Antonina, al ver que sus "camaradas" no tenían intención de desalojar el local aún.

- Si me escuchan un momento – dijo Diatlov, alzando la voz – Quisiera proponerles un brindis por la camarada Ivanenkova, aquí presente, sin cuya valiosa colaboración en estos momentos seríamos hombres muertos. Por favor, quédese unos minutos más, camarada – y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

Antonina se sonrojó y no pudo evitar reír, tal como hacía el resto. Se sintió halagada y muy ridícula a la vez. Diatlov era un payaso, pero no le tenía inquina desde que supo del chasco de su noche en prisión. Con eso consideró que estaban a mano.

- ¿Y con qué pretendes que brindemos? – le dijo Mijaíl, con algo de hosquedad - ¿con agua?

- Misha, Misha… - dijo Diatlov, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Se desabrochó el abrigo y dejó al descubierto dos botellas de vodka que llevaba atadas en el forro. Sus camaradas estallaron en carcajadas. Mijaíl meneó la cabeza esta vez.

- Kolia, definitivamente no tienes remedio.

- Tú eres un amargado. La ocasión amerita al menos un trago, no puedes negarlo.

- Yo no bebo.

Varios más se excusaron por la misma razón. Nikolai los miró uno a uno, defraudado.

- Vamos, no me hagan este desplante, ¿me dejarán con dos botellas llenas en la mano? Denle un sorbito que sea, para pasar los nervios…

Se miraron unos a otros como preguntándose qué hacer. La mayoría de los revolucionarios estaban completamente volcados a la causa, y no dejaban tiempo para diversiones de ningún tipo, por considerar que nada debía desviarlos de su objetivo final, y que debían sacrificarse por completo en aras de un bien mayor. Muchos se habían alejado incluso de sus familias.

- Yo te acompaño – dijo Aleksei de pronto.

- Ah, al fin alguien aprecia mi gesto, no como vosotros, tropa de malagradecidos.

- Trae acá esa botella – dijo Aleksei. Abrió una y bebió un sorbo directamente del gollete.

- ¡Hay que celebrar, hay que celebrar! – gritó Diatlov – Ya sabía yo que soy demasiado guapo y demasiado joven como para vérmelas con las parcas tan pronto.

- Yo… yo beberé, excepcionalmente – dijo entonces uno de los camaradas.

- Entonces ve a buscar alguna taza o algo – le contestó Diatlov. En seguida varios más se animaron a lo mismo. Finalmente todos tenían una taza o un vaso en la mano, salvo Mijaíl. Incluso Julius y Antonina compartían un jarro de aluminio - ¡Ahora brindemos por la camarada Ivanenkova!

Cada cual alzó su recipiente.

- ¡Salud!

Julius humedeció los labios y luego entregó la jarra a Antonina. Ella bebió un sorbito.

- Un momento, están olvidando a Julius – dijo – De no ser por ella no podría haber llegado a advertirles. Aleksei, ven a felicitarla como corresponde.

Aleksei se acercó algo cortado. Hizo ademán de sentarse junto a Antonina, pero ella le dejó un espacio junto a Julius.

- Lo han hecho muy bien las dos – dijo rápidamente, y se dispuso a ponerse de pie. Pero Antonina lo tomó por la manga.

- Hombre, pero que desabrido ha sido eso – dijo Antonina luego de beber otro sorbito de vodka. Tomó sorpresivamente a Julius de la mano, y la posó sobre la de Aleksei – un poco más de efusividad, que te acabamos de salvar el pellejo.

Antonina advirtió con claridad la mezcla de sentimientos en Aleksei. Seguía siendo tan predecible, obvio y transparente como cuando tenía siete años. Era evidente su atracción por la muchacha, pero sus prejuicios (estúpidos, en opinión de Antonina) sobre dedicarse por completo a la revolución y renunciar a todo le hacían mantenerse alejado de ella. Sin embargo no se decidía a enviarla a su país, y menos aún a devolverla a manos del marqués Yusúpov, pese a saber que Julius estaría más segura junto a él que con los bolcheviques. Antonina supuso que antes de eso Aleksei preferiría dispararse en un pie, pues sus celos infundados habían quedado de manifiesto desde un principio. Si conseguía ayudar a Julius, si lograba que Aleksei advirtiera las bondades de tener una mujer, probablemente él podría también ayudarla a ella con Mijaíl más tarde. Se quedó un rato junto a ellos, logrando con su intervención hacer que hablaran con más confianza y fluidez. Miraba a hurtadillas a Mijaíl, pero él le daba la espalda, y no le prestó las más mínima atención. Frustrada, dejó a Julius y Aleksei y se acercó a Diatlov. Este, ni corto ni perezoso y ya bastante bebido, comenzó a galantearla y piropearla descaradamente. Ella le siguió el juego, y esta vez Mijaíl se mostró ciertamente molesto, aunque no intervino ni les dirigió una sola palabra. Y mientras más despecho sentía Antonina al ser ignorada, más bebía y más hacía caso a Diatlov.

- Eh, Tonia – la llamo Aleksei de pronto, al ver que el alcohol se le estaba yendo a la sangre, y que Diatlov la tenía abrazada por la cintura y la besaba en la mejilla – ya deberías volver a tu casa. Tu marido podría regresar…

- ¡Qué va! – respondió ella con la lengua estropajosa – Con la que se ha armado esta noche ese vejestorio se quedará en el cuartel hasta bien entrada la mañana… además, nos la estamos pasando muy bien aquí, ¿verdad, Kolia?

- Cierto, preciosura… - respondió el pintor, riendo estúpidamente. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Esto se está poniendo feo – le susurró Julius a Aleksei – Es mejor que hagas algo, mira, Misha parece que echa humo por las orejas. Ese otro par está como cuba…

Aleksei se levantó de un brinco y se acercó a la pareja.

- Paren de una vez este espectáculo – les dijo – No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo, ya comprobamos que estamos todos y debemos dispersarnos. Mijaíl, ¿puedes llevar a Antonina hasta su casa?

Mijaíl alzó su amoscado rostro con desprecio.

- Que la lleve Nikolai.

- Kolia está ebrio – le dijo Aleksei – vamos, alguien debe acompañarla de vuelta, es muy tarde para que ande por allí sola y… en estas condiciones.

- Llévala tú, entonces.

- Tengo que dejar a Julius en casa de Zubovski.

- ¡Ah, déjame en paz, Aleksei! Yo llevaré a Julius. Si tanto te interesa, hazte cargo tú de lo que pase con esa furcia… ¡Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ella!

Todas las voces se silenciaron bruscamente. Ni el mismo Mijaíl se creía capaz de haber dicho aquello, pero aun así, ni se retractó ni pidió disculpas. Antonina no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, se quedó helada. Aleksei la tomó del brazo y la hizo caminar hacia la salida.

- Ven conmigo – le dijo suavemente.

Ella lo siguió cabizbaja. Antes de cruzar la puerta apuntó a Mijaíl con el dedo.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Te odio! – le gritó enfurecida - ¡Todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ti! ¡Vas a arrepentirte de haberme tratado de esta forma! – y dio un portazo que quedó retumbando en los oídos de los bolcheviques.

Pero una vez fuera del recinto un puchero anunció que el llanto estaba próximo.

- ¿Puedes montar? – le preguntó Aleksei, haciéndose el ánimo de que lloriquearía el resto del camino.

Ella asintió y él la ayudó a encaramarse sobre su yegua. Aleksei apenas había alcanzado a acomodarse sobre su propia montura, cuando Antonina rompió a llorar entre hipidos.

- Toma – dijo, ofreciéndole su pañuelo.

La mujer se lo quitó de las manos con brusquedad y se limpió la cara y la nariz. A ratos se calmaba, pero pronto comenzaba a hipar nuevamente. Aleksei empezó a evaluar seriamente la posibilidad de que ella les traicionara. Antonina era una mujer pasional, impulsiva, y por sobre todo, irreflexiva cuando estaba dominada por una emoción intensa.

_Antonina tiene razón en una cosa… ¡Karnakov es un completo imbécil! Si no quiere hacerle caso, al menos podría no tratarla como si fuera una ramera. Ahora por su culpa dependemos de que alguien la convenza de no hacer nada. ¿Y quién será ese alguien?... Bingo, su seguro servidor… AGH…_

- No deberías hacer caso a Mijaíl… - le dijo intentado sonar conciliador – No creo que realmente piense eso.

- ¡Por mí que se pudra en el infierno! Ojalá nunca lo hubiera conocido. No me ha traído más que problemas – y comenzó a hipar otra vez. Se sonó la nariz y le acercó el pañuelo al bolchevique.

- Eh… no te preocupes, tengo otro… - dijo él – Sobre Karnakov… se comporta así porque está celoso. No quiero justificar que haya sido tan grosero, pero no fue buena idea provocarlo así.

- Celoso… como tú…

- ¿Yo…?

- Julius es una buena chica. Se ve que te quiere muchísimo…

Alkesei se mordió el labio inferior y se apartó el cabello de la frente.

- Ella… - dijo despacio – Ella ni siquiera debería estar en este país.

- ¿Entonces por qué no la envías a Regensburg? Podrías conseguirle un pasaporte y hacerla salir de Rusia si quisieras.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que pase entre Julius y yo?

- Hacen bonita pareja.

- No te creo nada. Tú no das puntada sin hilo… Ea, abajo, ya hemos llegado – Aleksei se apeó y la ayudó a bajar - ¿Crees que puedas llegar sola hasta tu habita…?

No alcanzó a terminar lo que decía, pues ella se afirmó de su brazo y se le doblaron las rodillas.

- ¡Lo que faltaba!

Amarró su caballo a una reja y entró la yegua de Antonina, llevando a la mujer casi a la rastra. La sentó apoyada en un árbol en el jardín y llevó al animal hasta la cuadra. Afortunadamente aún no habían repuesto las luminarias quebradas en la última protesta y la visibilidad era mala. Consiguió llegar hasta la puerta cargando a Antonina, y abrir usando la llave que ella, medio dormida, le entregó. Caminar hasta su alcoba fue un suplicio, pues ella tropezaba a cada instante y un par de veces hizo amago de largarse a llorar nuevamente. Suspiró con alivio una vez que la hubo dejado caer sobre el lecho. Pero ella se incorporó de improviso.

- Dime, Aliosha… ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? – y esta vez sí rompió a llorar – No soy tan mala… ¿o sí?

Él corrió a su lado y trató de calmarla como pudo.

- No, no eres tan mala…

- Pero sí soy algo mala…

- No he querido decir eso…

- ¡Si has querido decirlo! – chilló ella - ¡Todos piensan lo mismo de mí!

- No, de veras no lo pienso – murmuró él con nerviosismo.

- No te creo… tú también piensas que ella es mejor que yo...

- ¿Ella?

- Anastasia...

Aleksei miró en silencio su silueta borrosa. Casi no distinguía su rostro, pero de seguro tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Y de pronto la recordó como era de pequeña. Malcriada, caprichosa, insoportable. Y rió suavemente.

- ¿Sabes algo, Tonia? Es curioso, tú y Misha son las únicas personas que me vinculan a mi infancia. A todos los demás los he perdido. Creo que sólo por eso, aunque seas una verdadera bruja, un alacrán ponzoñoso, me agradas.

- ¿Eso ha sido un halago? – contestó ella mordazmente – Porque si es así, espero que nunca me insultes.

- Tómalo como una… propuesta de tregua.

- Está bien. Tú tampoco estás tan mal, pese a ser un engreído, petulante y maleducado…

- Me alegra que al fin nos estemos entendiendo. Ahora me voy. No sería divertido que me encontraran en tu cuarto. Me ofendería profundamente que alguien pensara que soy tu amante.

- Idiota…

Aleksei volvió a reír en un murmullo.

- ¿Por qué me has llamado alacrán?

- Porque si no controlas un poco ese genio, acabarás pinchando tu propia espalda, Tonia – dijo él – tómalo como un consejo de alguien que siente… un vago aprecio hacia tu persona. Buenas noches.

- Eres un tonto… - dijo ella, sonriendo.

Él la besó en la frente y se escabulló hacia la calle tan sigilosamente como le fue posible.

Katiusha corrió la cortina de uno de los salones.

_¡Pero qué zorra! ¡Ha llegado ebria y tiene dos amantes a falta de uno!_

**~.~.~**

Cuando abrió los ojos por la mañana, dos gotas de agua tibia se le colaron, y volvió a cerrarlos, sacudiendo la cabeza. Una mano presionó el paño que tenía sobre la frente.

- ¡Quieto!

Cogió con su mano la que se posaba sobre el paño, reconociendo de inmediato tanto la voz como esos dedos largos y delgados.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tiene fiebre. Hoy guardará reposo.

- ¿Quién ha decidido eso?

Anastasia le quitó el paño de la cara, permitiéndole ver su faz risueña.

- ¡Yo! Descansará hasta el almuerzo... y luego irá al pueblo. Podrá llegar entrada la noche y por la mañana asistir al funeral.

- Ah, ya sabe usted que me es imposible discutirle nada, me quedaré aquí… - se interrumpió violentamente al fijarse que Anastasia llevaba puesto el hermoso sarafán que le había regalado su madre, y recordó de golpe todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Bueno, casi todo. Luego de que le entregara el vestido las imágenes se volvían confusas - ¡Por todos los diablos! ¡Perdóneme, por lo que más quiera! No debí contarle todas esas cosas horribles…

- No se preocupe por eso.

- ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme si la hice llorar? Lo recuerdo muy bien, estuvo usted llorando ahí, calladita, casi todo el tiempo. No vaya a pensar que me arrepiento por querer parecer mejor persona a sus ojos, nada de eso… sé muy bien lo que soy. Pero le dije que nunca le haría daño, y sin embargo su corazón se ha llenado de pesar…

- No tiene por qué sentirse culpable. Yo agradezco su voto de confianza. Y no le juzgo. Tampoco le justifico, pero sé que en el fondo de su corazón siempre quiso ser un hombre bueno… y le digo otra cosa más, usted se equivoca al decir que su alma está perdida…

- ¿Cuá… cuándo le dije aquello?

- Antes de dormirse.

- ¿Le dije algo más?

- No, eso fue lo último. – respondió ella - En cuanto a su alma, pues, si hay verdadero arrepentimiento, si hay una real voluntad de cambiar, pienso que algo podemos hacer… - sonrió de esa tierna forma que dejaba al capitán totalmente embobado. Su madre tenía razón, Anastasia se veía resplandeciente vestida de ese color rojo intenso y alegre, y se notaba que estaba feliz de usar aquel traje. Tomó dos grandes libros que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche. Él los reconoció como dos de los volúmenes con que últimamente había contribuido a la biblioteca de la prisionera – Mire, yo no creo en un Dios castigador y espero que usted tampoco.

- ¿Pero usted no es bolchevique y atea?

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Yo no creo en el odio ni en la violencia. Yo creo en un Dios compasivo… al igual que estos dos caballeros que nos van a ayudar. Porque ellos le dirán mucho mejor que yo lo que ahora estoy pensando.

Y dejó los libros sobre el lecho de Vasiliev. "Crimen y Castigo". "Resurrección". Sin duda la señora Kulikovskaia era otra chiflada seguidora del conde Tolstoi, ese viejo de larga barba blanca, aristócrata renegado, vegetariano, "anarco-cristiano", excomulgado y muerto hacía tres años atrás.

- "Resurrección"… había empezado a leerlo poco antes de… de lo de mi padre. Nunca lo terminé. "Crimen y castigo", no lo he leído aún.

- ¿Por cuál desea partir?

Vasiliev puso su mano sobre la obra de Dostoievski. El sólo título sonaba más acorde a su situación que lo que recordaba de la vacua e indolente vida del príncipe Nejlúdov que Tolstoi narraba en "Resurrección". Claro que no alcanzó a avanzar demasiado.

- ¿Podría leer usted el principio? Me duele un poco la cabeza, no podré fijar bien la vista.

Anastasia acomodó el libro sobre sus piernas.

- _"Una tarde extremadamente calurosa de principios de julio, un joven salió de la reducida habitación que tenía alquilada en la callejuela de S… y, con paso lento e indeciso, se dirigió al puente K…"_

Vasiliev puso real empeño en prestar atención, pero pronto dejó entender lo que Anastasia leía, y su voz pasó a transformarse en dulce música que le arrullaba mientras contemplaba su angelical belleza. Mucho, muchísimo tiempo más tarde despertó de su ensueño y escuchó sus palabras. A través de la ventana vio como Ilia llevaba a un caballo de pelaje castaño hacia la cuadra. El animal balanceaba la cola juguetonamente, y le seguía manso y perezoso.

- _"…Si uno la matase y se apoderara de su dinero para destinarlo al bien de la humanidad, ¿no crees que el crimen, el pequeño crimen quedaría ampliamente compensado por los millares de buenas acciones del criminal? A cambio de una sola vida, miles de seres salvados de la corrupción. Por una sola muerte, cien vidas. Es una cuestión puramente aritmética. Además, ¿qué puede pesar en la balanza social una anciana esmirriada, estúpida y cruel? No más que la vida de un piojo o de una cucaracha. Y yo diría que menos, pues esa vieja es un ser nocivo, lleno de maldad, que mina la vida de otros seres…"_

- El caballo… - balbuceó – yo jugaba entre sus patas… él estaba ahí, mi padre…

- ¿Ah? No entiendo de qué me habla… - dijo Anastasia.

_"… es un ser nocivo, lleno de maldad, que mina la vida de otros seres…"_

- Fue durante la hambruna, hasta entonces él trabajaba con nosotros – continuó Vasiliev – tras la muerte de mis hermanos se volvió así…

Y de pronto rompió a llorar angustiosamente. Anastasia, si bien no comprendió por completo el motivo de su llanto, supo enseguida que eran lágrimas que debieron haberse vertido muchos años atrás. Se sentó en el borde del lecho y acomodó la cabeza del capitán sobre su hombro.

**~.~.~**

_Fue a finales del otoño. Sí, aún era otoño. Se acercaba el peor momento de la hambruna. Iosíf, Riorik y Aliona aún vivían, pero estaban gravemente enfermos. La mayor de mis hermanas, Aliona, era la favorita de mi padre. Estoy… corriendo tras algo… es… ¡Es el perro! ¿Cuál era su nombre…? Ya no lo recuerdo. Era negro y motudo, ágil y pequeñito. Las tripas me suenan, y trato de distraerlas jugando con él. Le lanzo unos trapos amarrados y él me los trae de vuelta. El gato, sentado sobre un barril vacío, mueve la cola como diciendo "¡pero qué idiotas…!" El gato también me agrada. Me gusta ver como sus pupilas rasgadas se transforman en una línea a la luz del sol y pasan a ser casi un círculo a la sombra. Me gustan sus ojos, son como los míos, pero al revés. Los trapos han ido a parar debajo del caballo, y el perro y yo nos metemos en medio. El caballo no se inquieta, no se mueve, ni siquiera cuando en afirmo de sus patas. Miro su barriga castaña sobre mi cabeza. Es como estar dentro de una casa aún más chiquita, se le notan las costillas bajo la piel, como las vigas que sostienen el techo de nuestra choza. Chapoteamos en una charca. Estoy lleno de barro. Mis manos están heladas, y me muevo para conservar el calor, aunque eso aumenta mi hambre. En este momento la prefiero a tiritar de frío. Más rato me echaré sobre la paja, llevaré al perro y al gato y podré dormir mucho mejor cuando me haya cansado de correr, pegado a sus cuerpos tibiecitos._

_No presto atención a la puerta de la choza, que se abre. La sombra de papá se proyecta sobre mí. Se inclina. Su rostro aún joven está arrugado y sus ojos enrojecidos. ¿Ha llorado? ¿Ha bebido? Me toma de las manos. No me había dado cuenta, están moradas. Como las tenía tan heladas llegó un momento en que dejé de sentirlas. Me saca de entre medio de las patas del caballo, y luego espanta al gato del barril, que salta a la tierra de mala gana dando un bufido, y se marcha moviendo la cabeza y la cola con aire de desprecio. Se sienta y me pone sobre sus piernas. Mis manos desaparecen entre las suyas, y las frota hasta que mi piel vuelve a ser sonrosada. Yo me siento… me siento muy feliz. Papá es muy grande y muy fuerte, yo creo que mientras esté aquí para protegernos las cosas no pueden ir tan mal. Él lo va a solucionar de alguna forma. Saca un mendrugo de pan de su bolsillo y me lo ofrece. Está un poco duro, ¡pero sabe delicioso! Coge el viejo violín que se apoya contra las tablas apolilladas del cuartucho en que vivimos. Yo me recuesto sobre su pecho, mordisqueando el pan. ¡Toca tan bonito! Pero esta vez es una canción muy triste. Mi corazón se oprime. Me falta el aire. Él se detiene al rato, se tapa la cara con las manos y llora. "Alionushka es una niña muy valiente. Sabe que se irá pronto, así que prefiere que te sirvas su comida. Ella te quiere… te quiere mucho…"_

_Estiro los brazos tratando de rodear su ancho pecho. Él apoya su mentón sobre mi coronilla y también me abraza. No quiero que Aliona se vaya, es buena, nunca me grita. No entiendo a dónde tiene que irse hasta que me dicen que ha muerto, tres días después. Iosíf y Riorik partieron dentro de esa misma semana. Papá jamás volvió a tocar su violín…_

**Víctor Jara - Luchín**

www[punto]youtube[punto]com/watch?v=lZPxPs1vX0w&feature=player_embedded

_Frágil como un volantín_

_en los techos de Barrancas  
jugaba el niño Luchín  
con sus manitos moradas  
con la pelota de trapo  
con el gato y con el perro  
el caballo lo miraba._

_En el agua de sus ojos_  
_se bañaba el verde claro_  
_gateaba a su corta edad_  
_con el potito embarrado_  
_con la pelota de trapo_  
_con el gato y con el perro_  
_el caballo lo miraba._

_El caballo era otro juego_  
_en aquel pequeño espacio_  
_y al animal parecía_  
_le gustaba ese trabajo_  
_con la pelota de trapo_  
_con el gato y con el perro_  
_y con Luchito mojado._

_Si hay niños como Luchín_  
_que comen tierra y gusanos_  
_abramos todas las jaulas_  
_pa' que vuelen como pájaros_  
_con la pelota de trapo_  
_con el gato y con el perro_  
_y también con el caballo._

**(1)**Campesinos.

**(2)**"Padrecito", forma de trato habitual entre los campesinos rusos.

**(3)**Kazán, capital de la actual República de Tartaristán, es una zona donde coexisten diversas etnias, la mayoría de origen tártaro y de religión musulmana.

**(4)**En las zonas rurales de Rusia existían tierras comunales, que se repartían entre las familias campesinas para su explotación e iban alternándose año a año.

**(5)**Serguei Terentievich Semionov fue un campesino y escritor proveniente de la aldea de Andreievskoe, quien logró instaurar la República de Markovo en el distrito de Volokolamsk entre 1905 y 1906, formando un gobierno local campesino. Se encontraba fuertemente influenciado por Tolstoi, con quien había entablado amistad en su juventud.

**(6)**Rusia utilizó el calendario juliano hasta 1918, cuando fue reemplazado por el gregoriano. Ambos tenían una diferencia de 13 días, por lo que esta fecha corresponde al 22 de enero de 1905. Aquel día una multitud de cerca de 200.000 manifestantes se reunió pacíficamente frente al Palacio de Invierno para pedir al zar mejoras sociales, liderados por un cura llamado Gapón. Fueron masacradas cerca de mil personas por el ejército, en lo que se conoció como Domingo Sangriento.

**(7)**Sarafán: vestido típico ruso, usualmente de color rojo. No lleva mangas y se usa con una blusa debajo.

* * *

**Notas:**La próxima vez actualizo los fics de la Rosa de Versalles, lo promeeeeetoooooo! Es que no puedo evitar que este manga me guste infinitamente más. Deberían leerlo!

Saludines a los pocos que se pasan por aquí :)


	6. Capítulo VI

**VI.**

No tenía sentido ir al pueblo en sus días de franco después de la muerte de su madre. Anastasia insistió en que salir del penal le haría bien, pero él no estaba totalmente convencido. Llegado el día de permiso aún no había definido qué hacer, cuando de pronto recordó que entre el pueblo y el penal había varias decenas de verstas. ¿Por qué no acampar en los bosques? Anastasia estaba encantada. Habló con entusiasmo del poder curativo de la soledad en la naturaleza. Y él comprendió que era lo correcto al darse cuenta que la idea de separarse de ella por un par de días no le molestaba en absoluto.

Anastasia le había preparado una cesta con abundante merienda, omitiendo deliberadamente el alcohol, pero Vasiliev sólo llevó consigo unos pocos alimentos y abundante agua, dejando lo demás. Sólo le inquietó verla un poco demacrada, algo a lo que ella restó importancia.

- Sólo hago lo de siempre – repuso cuando él le sugirió que posiblemente se esforzaba en exceso haciendo muchas cosas – ayudo un poco en la cocina, zurzo la ropa, toco algo de música, comparto con la gente, nada más.

"_Comparto con la gente…"_

Eso era, pensó Vasiliev mientras armaba su pequeño campamento junto a un riachuelo.

_Se pasa el día completo escuchando las penas de todo el mundo ¿A eso le llama compartir? Aquí cada quién ha tenido una vida de mierda, y mi pobrecita Nastia no es ni stáritsa_**(1)**_ ni psiquiatra. _

Solía pensar en Anastasia como "suya" de un modo muy particular. No como alguien a quien podía doblegar a voluntad. No, era algo distinto, inexplicable con palabras. Etéreo.

_Sí, ella tiene esa cualidad que no es de este mundo. Quizás sí podría ser una stáritsa después de todo…_

Encendió una fogata. Pronto caería la noche.

…_pero aún así, todos le exigimos y ella no se mide en nada. No puede transformarse en guía de almas descarriadas si no es capaz de diferenciar entre sus sentimientos y los de los demás. No, no lo hace en absoluto. Absorbe el bien y el mal, la felicidad y el dolor ajenos como una esponja. ¡No lo sabré yo…! Y lo que sobra en ese sitio es la miseria humana._

Lo tenía muy claro, pues a esa primera y tormentosa confesión habían seguido muchas otras. Ella escuchaba con paciencia y sugería con gran empatía. Pero ahora veía que mientras él se aliviaba, ella se desgastaba poco a poco. Nada de lo que tuviera por decir era fácil de asimilar.

_Ya ha sido suficiente… de regreso pondré orden en este asunto. Se acabó lo de ir a llorarle en masa y acosarla en todos sitios. ¡Hace una semana la encontré hablando con Rusanov a las tres de la mañana! Estaban sentados en la puerta de su cuartito, calentando las manos en un tazón de té. ¡No tenemos ningún respeto por su tiempo ni su intimidad! Esta situación ha llegado a niveles vergonzosos…_

Por supuesto, tendría que partir dando el ejemplo, pues era precisamente él quien más tiempo pasaba con Anastasia. Se propuso requerirla menos y escucharla más. Suponía que debía haber otros dolores en su vida aparte de su amor no correspondido, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar. Ni por eso ni por ninguna otra cosa. Quizás hacerlo no fuese mala idea…

Luego de tomar esta decisión, dedicó el tiempo restante a sí mismo. Pese a la ausencia de otro ser humano en varias verstas a la redonda, Piotr Vasiliev no se sentía solo. Observaba detenidamente el fuego, y en su crepitar, en los sonidos que le traía el bosque, sus pensamientos adquirieron una extraña claridad. Ya fuese allí, o mientras miraba las estrellas recostado en sus mantas, o cuando vadeaba descalzo el riachuelo de aguas heladas. Poco a poco su triste existencia fue cobrando un sentido único exclusivamente suyo. Cada hecho se concatenaba con otros, y él los veía ante sí como si formaran un inmenso mapa de pequeños sitios unidos por centenares de caminos. Desde que asumiera su arrepentimiento por haber cometido tantas bajas acciones, y por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre, podía mirarlas sin sentir ese dolor paralizante que no le había abandonado ni por un momento. Incluso la violencia que había ejercido despóticamente contra otros adquirió sentido. Los hería porque se odiaba. Y como había dejado de odiarse, la violencia se había esfumado. Se sentía ingrávido y libre, aunque intuyó que de vuelta a su rutina habitual estos sentimientos se atenuarían, y era probable que le quedase aún largo trecho por recorrer.

_¿Cómo ha sucedido esto tan rápido? No soy el mismo sujeto que hace un año atrás, pero a la vez, lo soy. Quizás no ha sido sólo ella. Quizás es verdad que desde hace un tiempo quería cambiar. Sí, en el fondo me resistía a mi forma de vida, pero no sabía cómo podía abandonarla, o qué encontraría después. Y ella lo ha visto, y simplemente supo lo que debía hacer._

_Probablemente también sepa qué hacer en el caso de cada una de esas sabandijas, pero aún así, necesita un respiro…_

A su regreso se encontró con que había llegado el médico de reemplazo que esperaban hacía casi un mes. Después de saludarlo, maldijo la exasperante burocracia rusa con un ánimo que no se condecía con sus quejas.

El doctor Kazimir Gólubev era un sujeto robusto, de mediana edad, de pajizo y rubio cabello. Su aspecto en general podía definirse como desabrido. Había estado destinado a distintos penales a lo largo de su vida profesional, y tenía esa mirada ausente de quienes optan por hacer ojos ciegos y oídos sordos a la injusticia y la brutalidad con tal de no acabar perdiendo la cordura.

Este penal tenía particular mala fama, y ni hablar del capitán que estaba a cargo. Gólubev quedó literalmente boquiabierto cuando lo recibió un cortés suplente. En su recorrido por el recinto, notó que los presos tenían buen aspecto, y que desarrollaban sus trabajos forzados con relativa tranquilidad. Las labores eran duras y exigentes, pero los guardias no les hostigaban como era lo usual, limitándose a vigilarlos. Raciones de comida adecuadas, vestimentas bastante aceptables, y buena ropa de abrigo. Todo indicaba que no existía la habitual fuga de recursos por parte de oficiales corruptos. El acabose fue por la tarde, cuando le llevaron a inspeccionar las barracas donde los prisioneros terminaban su cena, la que era amenizada por una reclusa que tocaba "_Kalinka_"**(2)** magistralmente en violín.

Le bastó conversar diez minutos con la señora Kulikovskaia para comprender lo que había sucedido. Su historia era ampliamente conocida, pero Góbulev ignoraba que había sido enviada a este lugar. Sin embargo, y por más extraordinario que fuese el carácter de la mujer, lo que había logrado en ese sitio olvidado de la mano de Dios era lisa y llanamente un milagro.

De modo que cuando al día siguiente llegó el capitán Vasiliev, al médico no le sorprendió encontrarse con un hombre de modales toscos pero de impecable amabilidad, quien nada tenia que ver con el ogro inhumano que le habían descrito cuando pidió sus referencias.

Mientras Vasiliev le ponía al tanto de sus futuras labores, reparó en un enorme guardia de negra barba hirsuta, que, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, lanzaba una pelota de trapo a un perrito mezcla de siberiano con cualquier cosa, y luego le rascaba la panza entre alegres risotadas mientras el cachorro meneaba la cola de espaldas sobre la tierra.

**~.~.~**

_Estúpido mujik…_

Antonina resopló furiosa y arrastró el pesado bolso un peldaño arriba y otro más. La cestita se balanceaba peligrosamente enganchada en su brazo derecho.

_¡Negarse a subirme los bultos tres pisos! ¿Cómo esperaba que lo hiciese yo sola? Qué mala voluntad, qué falta de educación… A eso ha llegado este país, un nido de bolcheviques que no tiene la más mínima decencia ni respeto por nada…_

Agotada, se sentó lo más elegantemente que pudo en las escaleras de madera astillada y reseca. El entorno no colaboraba con su afán de conservar su aspecto de dama, ni tampoco el viejo vestido gastado que usaba para pasar desapercibida.

Frunció el ceño al no poder espantar la imagen del cochero riéndose en su cara y lanzándole el bolso por la cabeza luego de recibir su paga, cuando ella le ordenó que cargara su equipaje. Inevitablemente rememoró a Mijaíl gritando a los cuatro vientos que sólo la ayudaba por dinero y que se podía meter su alcurnia por donde mejor le cupiera. Lo mismo que la noche de la emboscada. ¡Tratarla de furcia! ¡Delante de todo el mundo, para peor!

_Maldito desgraciado…_

Tomó aire y continuó su trabajosa marcha.

_Me debe el pellejo y para él es como si tal…_

Una rata cruzó el peldaño rozándole el pie y ella dio un chillido ahogado.

_¡Pero qué inmundicia! ¿Cómo se puede vivir así?_

Ya solo le restaban diez peldaños y medio pasillo.

_Pedazo de alcornoque, sabandija miserable… ¡Lo odio! ¡Y ojalá pudiera odiarlo más de lo que le amo! Debí haberlo matado cuando pude… Todo lo que me habría ahorrado. Ahora es tarde. Estoy hasta el cuello con esta gente… con él…_

Casi al frente de la puerta tropezó y apenas alcanzó a atrapar al vuelo un trozo de queso que saltó de la cesta.

_Ni siquiera es tanto lo que pido. Que me quiera. Nada más. Hasta le toleraría su absurda revolución, al menos al principio para que se quede tranquilo y luego ya veremos… pero así como van las cosas, tendré que conformarme con verlo de vez en cuando._

La verdad es que iba por su propia voluntad, y ni siquiera la esperaban. Iba porque se sentía sola. Iba porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. Golpeó la puerta.

- Galina Zubovskaia, ¿está en casa? – dijo suavemente al oír unas pisadas ligeras y dubitativas detrás de la puerta – soy…

La puerta se abrió. No era la primera vez que le reconfortaba la visión de esa figura menuda de mirada limpia.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo…?

- No, yo solo… necesitaba hablar con su marido.

- No está en casa.

- ¿Puedo… puedo esperarle? Es importante.

- Claro…

- Además le traje algunas cosas.

Galina reparó en el voluminoso bolso a los pies de la mujer, en la cestita, en su cara enrojecida y su respiración agitada.

- ¿Algunas… cosas?

- Sí, unas cosillas, para usted.

Ambas se sonrieron con timidez.

- Qué descortesía, pase, pase…

Julius se acercó y entró el bolso y Antonina dejó la cesta sobre la mesa del comedor. Aunque los pasillos del edificio estaban mugrientos, dentro del pequeño departamento se respiraba limpieza. Todo el mobiliario era viejo y tosco, pero no había una partícula de polvo, un plato sucio o alguna cosa fuera de lugar. Era agradablemente acogedor.

- Espero que no le moleste… - dijo Antonina mientras hurgaba dentro del bolso – bueno… le he traído unos vestidos maternales, para más adelante.

Los ojos de Galina se abrieron de par en par.

- ¡Qué bonito…! ¡Mira, Julius, que preciosos son!

Julius estiró uno de los vestidos apoyándolo en la espalda de su amiga.

- Parece que es de tu talla, a lo más habrá que hacerle un pequeño ajuste.

- También vienen botines para las dos… estos chales… ¡Y un ajuar para el bebé!

Las mujeres estiraron las ropitas sobre la mesa, encantadas de la vida.

- ¡Qué monada!

- Y para que no vaya al mercado con estos fríos… algo de queso, legumbres, arroz, embutidos, fruta y verdura fresca. ¡Tiene que alimentarse mejor! La veo muy pálida, ¿eh?

Galina se empinó para besarla en ambas mejillas, con su carita radiante de alegría. Antonina se preguntó qué edad tendría. Tan baja y menudita, con ese rostro redondo de ojos grandes y castaños parecía poco más que una adolescente. Pero de seguro era algo mayor de lo que aparentaba.

- ¡Gracias!

- No tiene por qué. No es nada.

- Cuando se ha tenido poco, todo se agradece… Mire… La verdad es que no sé a qué hora llegará Fiodor, si es que llega. Con ese asunto de los desertores de la Guardia Imperial de la Villa de los Zares… pero de todos modos, puede quedarse a comer con nosotras, ¿cierto, Julius?

- ¡Claro! Y con lo que ha traído podemos arreglar bastante la cena.

- Sí, menos mal, que estaba algo escuálida – acotó Galina con una sonrisa.

- ¿Irá a venir Mijaíl? – dijo la aristócrata luego de aguantarse la pregunta un buen rato – No le veo desde la emboscada… - añadió en voz baja – Los últimos informes se los he entregado a Kolia, le veo seguido como se ha vuelto el pintor de moda y no se pierde baile ni fiesta…

Por la mirada de entendimiento que Julius y Galina intercambiaron, supuso que la alemana había puesto al tanto a su amiga del grosero comportamiento de Mijaíl.

- No lo creo – dijo Julius tristemente – Como ya sabe están siendo muy precavidos. Aliosha tampoco ha venido en mucho tiempo. Sólo se juntan en la imprenta u otros lugares específicos de reunión.

- Ese par de cabezas de chorlito – dijo Galina, sacándoles una sonrisa – no es por eso que no vienen. ¿Cómo Kolia aparece a escamotearme el vodka cada dos por tres? A la próxima lo correré a escobazos…

- ¡Vaya, con lo que alardean estos hombres de ser entregados a la causa! – refunfuñó Antonina.

- Es que Nikolai es especial… - dijo Julius – es un artista…

- Un hombre sensible… - añadió Galina.

- ¡…Que gusta de la buena vida y la poca vergüenza! – rió Julius.

- "Pero es un camarada" – Galina imitó la recurrente defensa que su esposo hacía del pintor cada vez que se salía de madre, poniéndose los índices sobre los labios para simular bigotes y enronqueciendo la voz – "su entrega a la causa es tan ferviente como la del que más, y arriesga su vida igual que todos nosotros. Dejen que el hombre se beba un cortito de cuando en cuando…" ¡Y al fin soy yo la que acaba financiándole el vicio! ¿O ustedes creen que Fiodor sabe cuánto se gasta y qué se compra en esta casa? Con su corazón de abuela se apiada y me dice… "Galiusha, solcito mío, déjale una botellita a Kolia para cuando venga a cenar…"

- Aleksei y Mijaíl no vienen para no toparse con nosotras, ¿cierto, Galia?

- No, no, fuera esas caras largas, aquí nadie se deprime… Julius, sé paciente… ya hemos hablado antes de esto.

- ¡Lo sé! Pero apenas si me considera para nada… la mayor parte del tiempo no sabemos dónde andan metidos. Fiodor con suerte te cuenta la mitad de las cosas.

- No es que no te quiera, él piensa que es lo mejor para los dos… Ya sabes por todo lo que ha sufrido, para Aliosha es muy complicado.

- Yo sé que te quiere – la interrumpió bruscamente Antonina.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- Porque cuando te mira pone cara de idiota: es como un perro guardián tentado por un trozo de pollo que no puede comer sin abandonar su puesto.

Antonina hizo su versión de la cara de Aleksei cuando estaba enamorado y luego tranquilizó a Julius asegurando, con algo de pretensión, tener un conocimiento profundo del carácter de Aleksei. Como disfrutaba ser el centro de la atención, se explayó un poco más contando anécdotas de la niñez de su ahora casi amigo, como que era un mocoso desastroso, que no sabía lo que era un peine, que vagaba por todos lados como un gato callejero, que con Misha se trenzaron una vez a golpes peleando por un pajarraco muerto, que para aprender a tocar destrozó tres violines, que tenía malos modales, que era inteligente pero perezoso y pésimo estudiante, que robaba dulces, y que día por medio su abuela le daba una paliza…

- Es casi lo mismo que ahora, no ha cambiado demasiado… - concluyó muy seria, mientras Julius y Galina se desternillaban de la risa – En fin, tú no deberías preocuparte, tarde o temprano entrará en razón… En cambio Mijaíl…

Los ojos se le llenaron de inmediato de lágrimas ante la ola de autocompasión que le apretó el pecho. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había ido porque en ningún otro lugar encontraría apoyo y consuelo. ¿A quién más podía hablarle de esto? ¿A Raisa? "_Es que te mueres lo que te voy a contar… el vejestorio de mi marido me tiene aburrida, así que me he conseguido un amante y no me vas a creer, ¡Es su oficial de confianza! Sí, mujer, ese mismo, el guapo de cabello negro y ojos pardos… Y eso no es todo, linda, en realidad es un espía bolchevique. Bueno, y con esto sí te voy a dejar en shock, ¡yo misma le estoy ayudando a pasar información clave del gobierno a los revolucionarios! ¿Qué me dices? Emocionante, ¿no?_". Era impensable revelar algo semejante a Raisa o a quien fuera en su círculo social.

- Misha es un cabeza dura – Galina le tomó una mano cariñosamente sacándola de sus pensamientos – le cuesta aceptar que sean tan diferentes. Y por más que se esfuerce por ayudar a sus camaradas, le es difícil pasar por alto que usted no crea en lo que él cree…

- ¿Acaso usted apoya esta locura? ¿No preferiría no tener que esperar a Fiodor todas las noches con el alma en un hilo?

- Yo amo a mi esposo, totalmente. Y lo que cree es parte de lo que es. Comparto sus ideales y admiro su valor y su tesón. Además, si no fuera por sus actividades políticas jamás le habría conocido, pues él y Aliosha enseñaban a leer a los obreros en la fábrica en donde yo trabajaba antes de… antes de quedarme sola.

- ¿Quedarse sola? No la entiendo…

- Soy judía…

Antonina se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

- ¡Judía!

- Sí. Mi familia fue asesinada durante un pogromo** (3)** en 1905. Mi madre y mis dos hermanitos… Los soldados los acribillaron frente a mis propios ojos, me ultrajaron y le prendieron fuego al barrio completo. Se marcharon como si nada, como si no fuésemos seres humanos. Por si eso fuera poco, capataz de la fábrica me extorsionaba con revelar mi condición. .Fue por ese entonces que Aleksei y Fiodor se marcharon a pelear a Moscú y allí los apresaron. De modo que perdí a las únicas personas que me apoyaban, y no tuve dónde ir. Acabé en el local de madame Kolv, en la isla Vasielivski. Fiodor me encontró allí cuando salió de prisión. El abrió mi mente enseñándome a leer, abrió mi corazón aceptándome tal como soy… No le importa que sea judía, ni que me haya prostituido, ni que sea una mujer a penas instruida. Me devolvió mi dignidad. Me ama incondicionalmente. ¿Cómo podría pretender que él reniegue de lo que cree? ¿Cómo podría no admirarlo por ser lo que es?

Galina había resumido escuetamente su corta y triste existencia con una calma sorprendente. Porque en sus ojos no había, odio, resentimiento ni dolor. La misma Antonina sintió que su sangre hervía de ira al escuchar tanta atrocidad. La paz que irradiaba Galina en todo momento era algo que escapaba a su comprensión, que la perturbaba pero a la vez la atraía.

- No sé qué decirle…

- No es necesario que diga nada… Le cuento todo esto para que entienda que para mi marido, para Aleksei, para Mijaíl y los demás, el compromiso con la revolución es una decisión de por vida. Yo sólo puedo hablar por mí, pero le digo que no puedo amar a mi marido sin amar sus ideas.

- Yo… yo no puedo hacerlo. No me nace… no tiene ningún sentido para mí.

- Si no le nace, al menos respételo. No intente cambiarlo.

Antonina asintió en silencio. Sonaba simple, pero el asunto no terminaba allí para ella.

- Si aceptara esto, aunque no lo compartiera… y él me exigiera que adopte sus ideas, que piense, que sea como él…

- …entonces Mijaíl estaría intentando cambiarla y eso sería muy egoísta.

- Pues es lo que ha sucedido… desde un principio – murmuró Antonina con desazón. Las palabras de Galia le hacían ver cada vez más claro el abismo que existía entre ella y el hombre que amaba.

- Y ha hecho bien en no ceder.

- ¡Pero yo lo quiero! Aunque sea un… un canalla… un… - tomó aire conteniendo el llanto a duras penas – No puedo vivir sin él, pero tampoco puedo mentir para mantenerlo a mi lado. ¡No deseo fingir ser alguien que no soy!… ¿Es que valgo tan poco que nunca pudo aceptarme así? Yo podría hacer el esfuerzo por comprenderlo. ¡Pero él actúa como si no hubiese cometido ningún error! ¡Cómo si todo fuese mi culpa! Y lo peor es que pese a amarlo también le guardo rencor. Sí, por como se ha burlado, porque he tenido que humillarme y se da el lujo de tratarme con desprecio siendo que fue él mismo quien comenzó todo… y quisiera que me pague cada lágrima, cada disgusto, que sufra en carne propia lo que yo he sufrido… Misha tiene razón, esto está podrido, estuvo podrido desde el primer día… Y sin embargo, no puedo renunciar a él. Es superior a mí… yo… - se interrumpió, sumiéndose en una angustiante desesperación. Pero poco a poco esta sensación fue disipándose, dejando que se abriera paso un pensamiento terrible. Y ella lo dejó salir con un hilo de voz al comprender que de nada le servía barrer la verdad bajo la alfombra - …a veces no sé qué hacer con mi vida. En verdad, nunca lo he sabido. – Al fin lo había encarado. Quizás lo sabía desde hacía años, pero hasta ahora no había tenido el valor de asumir cuán disconforme estaba con su existencia - Si renunciara a él y me alejara de ustedes, ¿a qué voy a volver? ¿Qué tengo? ¡Detesto mi vida! No soporto a mi marido, mi relación con mi familia es tan distante, mi única hermana está en presa en Siberia ¡y ni siquiera tengo amigas verdaderas! Tengo varias mansiones, tierras vestidos, joyas y dinero, y al final, ¿qué es eso comparado con lo que usted tiene? Usted espera un bebé del hombre que ama. Él la mira como si no hubiese nada más hermoso en este mundo. Tiene amigos, amigos leales… y… y cuando la veo a usted… me pregunto por qué yo no puedo tener algo así. Algo limpio, puro, sano…

- Pues no sé muy bien qué decirle. Es verdad que soy una persona afortunada.

Una ex prostituta judía, cuya familia había sido asesinada, que había sido horriblemente vejada, se consideraba más afortunada que ella. Antonina no podía menos que admirarla. Dio otra mirada en derredor, reparó en los zurcidos de su vestido y en sus palmas encallecidas por trabajos demasiado pesados para una mujer. Recordó la rata en la escala y el fervor con que esperaba cada noche a su marido, rezando por que volviera sano y salvo. Y que si no llegaba no se preguntaba si andaba en malos pasos, sino si acaso no estaría tendido en la calle con una bala metida entre medio de los ojos… Abrumada, rompió a llorar desoladamente.

- Eso es, desahóguese… se sentirá mejor… - oyó decir a Julius, que se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano.

Galina se ubicó al otro lado y atrajo cariñosamente la cabeza de Antonina hacia su hombro. Ella lloró largo rato, hasta que tal como Julius había predicho, se sintió reconfortada.

- Verá, mucha gente me ha hecho daño – dijo Galina – Pero nunca un ser querido me ha hecho sufrir, de modo que no puedo entender a cabalidad lo que usted está pasando y no seré de mucha ayuda… Sin embargo, hay algo que debe comprender. Lo que usted hizo hirió a Mijaíl en lo más profundo del alma. De hecho, nos hirió a todos. Aquellos que terminaron presos o muertos eran nuestros camaradas, nuestros amigos. No será fácil para él superarlo. Pero lo que él le hizo, seduciéndola y utilizándola de ese modo, pues… tampoco tiene justificación. Ambos se han hecho mucho daño y se guardan tanto rencor… Intente olvidar ese deseo de venganza que de nada le sirve.

- ¿Y si yo lo hiciera, usted cree que Mijaíl dejaría de guardarme tanto rencor?

- Yo no sé cómo se puede resolver algo así, mi historia con Fiodor es muy sencilla, y no he amado a nadie más que a él. Pero creo que Misha la quiere… sea paciente y no se dé por vencida. Y cuando desee, venga a visitarnos. Las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para usted.

Cuando Fiodor Zubovski llegó a su departamento, le sorprendió oír un coro de alegres risitas femeninas. Galina, Julius y Antonina estaban sentadas a la mesa. Una mesa bastante más generosa de lo habitual. Y le sorprendió aún más la propuesta que le hizo Antonina.

- Me he fijado en la forma en que manejan el dinero. En muchas ocasiones cargan con demasiado efectivo.

- Son pocas las cuentas que podemos manejar sin que sean rastreadas. Y como usted ya sabe, nuestro financiamiento lo obtenemos fundamentalmente de… aportes involuntarios de los grandes capitalistas.

_Una linda forma de decir "atracos a los bancos…"_

- ¿Y qué le parece disponer de una cuenta bancaria que con certeza no será asociada con ustedes?

- ¿Cómo podríamos obtener algo así?

- Pues, ¿Qué tal una cuenta a nombre de la mujer del jefe de la policía militar?

- ¿A su nombre?

- Claro… yo podría efectuar retiros, hacer ingresos, triangulaciones… sería útil para blanquear los "aportes involuntarios" de los "camaradas capitalistas" – dijo sonriendo con malicia – me he adelantado, abrí una cuenta secundaria. Mire, aquí la tiene, con mi aporte inicial para la causa.

Zubovski tomó con recelo el documento que Antonina le ofrecía.

- ¡Caramba! Esto es muchísimo dinero…

- Le dije que podía ser útil, ya ve que me tomo este asunto muy en serio.

- Pondré al tanto al comité.

Fiodor parecía bastante conforme con la propuesta. Untó un poco de pan en su sopa con aire satisfecho y relajado.

- ¿Alguien quiere infusión de manzanilla? – preguntó Galina.

- Yo te acompaño con una taza, deja que vaya por ella – dijo Julius.

- Oh, no es molestia, la puedo traer yo…

Galina se levantó de la mesa demasiado rápido y se tambaleó,, pero alcanzó a sujetarse del respaldo de su silla. En dos segundos su alarmado marido la socorría afirmándola por la cintura y recostándola en el sofá.

- ¿¡Te sientes bien! ?

- Si cariño, es sólo un leve mareo…

- Es mejor que llame a un médico.

Galina sonrió y lo sujetó de la manga.

- Amor, es la tercera vez que te lo repito en la semana, los mareos y las náuseas son normales. Ya para el tercer mes debería ir pasando.

- ¿Segura?

- ¡Segura!

- Es mejor que no vuelvas a sentarte a la mesa, quédate aquí recostada. Julius, ¿puedes traerme unos cojines? Tonia, ¿Me acerca la sopa de Galina por favor?

- ¡Puedo comer yo sola, no es necesario que me des de a cucharadas!

- Vamos, no seas porfiada y abre la boca.

Zubovski perseguía a su mujer cuchara en mano mientras ella volvía la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando esconderse entre los cojines.

- ¡No me avergüences así, no soy un bebé!

- Eres mi preciosa mujercita y deberías permitir que te cuiden de vez en cuando… apenas he podido pasar por casa esta semana, deja que te mime un poco, ¿sí?

_A Dios gracias y no tengo diabetes… ¿Es que acaso este par no puede ser más azucarado y adorable?_

La pareja definitivamente no cuadraba con lo que Antonina esperaba encontrar en la casa de un revolucionario. En realidad ni Fiodor ni los demás eran lo que ella imaginaba. Y había que reconocer que el panorama resultó más positivo de lo que había previsto.

Ni bien Galina había tomado un par de cucharadas, sonaron tres golpes en la puerta. La muchacha se levantó a abrir desoyendo las protestas de su esposo.

- _¡Bon après-midi!_ ¿Pero cómo, cenando tan temprano y sin mí? – escuchó decir a una voz ya bastante familiar a esas alturas - ¡Querida Galia, ha llegado la alegría del hogar! ¡Oh, milagrosamente tu marido está en casa, qué mala suerte, yo que esperaba encontrarme con dos damiselas encantadoras a solas!

Nikolai Diatlov hizo un teatral ingreso.

- ¡Tú siempre con tus necedades, Kolia! – le reprendió Galina cariñosamente.

- Ya te he dicho, Fiodor Zobovski, que nada más te descuides me llevaré a esta preciosa chiquilla conmigo – continuó bromeando el pintor – , observa, _in your face_: una rosa para una rosa… - y dicho esto sacó dos rosas que traía bajo el abrigo, entregando una a Galina y besuquéandola en ambas mejillas – otra rosa para otra rosa… - repitiendo lo mismo con Julius – nada para ti… – añadió pasando de su camarada – y…

Al ver a Antonina, improvisó sacándose un clavel rojo de la solapa y prendiéndoselo del cabello.

- Para usted son cuatro besos ya que la flor no ha estado a la altura de su belleza…

Aunque Antonina intentó escabullirse, acabó con dos besos estampados en cada mejilla. Para su sorpresa no se sintió molesta, sino divertida y halagada.

_La revolución debe estar muy de capa caída para estar reclutando a sujetos como este…_ se dijo mientras todos volvían a la mesa.

La mejor prueba de que Fiodor no se tomaba en serio las tonterías de su amigo es que él mismo le sirvió un vasito de vodka.

- ¡Oiga usted! – le recriminó Antonina a Diatlov – Hasta donde sé el marido de mi amiga Raisa le adelantó una buena suma por el cuadro que le está pintando, ¿cómo es posible que venga a cenar sin traer ni un pedazo de pan? ¡Se aparece tan campante, con un par de rosas hurtadas quién sabe de dónde y se sienta a la mesa para que lo atiendan!

- ¡Oh, _ma chérie_! – exclamó el pintor chasqueando la lengua – fácil viene, fácil se va. Tuvimos que enviarle todo ese dinero al camarada Smerdiakov, para asegurar que se pierda un buen tiempo y se pueda echar algo a la panza… Y eso se lo debemos a usted. Aunque claro, sin su intervención costearle el funeral habría sido mucho más económico, y yo no tendría que venir a comer de la bolsa a esta casa.

- ¡Pero el dinero era suyo! Será usted un pillo de la peor calaña, pero tiene talento y ese era dinero bien ganado…

- Zubovski, tenemos aquí una camarada infectada por el vicio de la propiedad privada – dijo el pintor traviesamente - ¡Hay que tomar medidas drásticas!

- Es posible que su enfermedad esté remitiendo – comentó Zubovski.

Le enseñó el documento bancario, explicándole brevemente la propuesta de Antonina.

- ¡Caramba! ¡Usted sí que no se fija en gastos a la hora de comprar bonos de la revolución! Espero que nadie ponga trabas en el comité, porque este aporte nos viene de maravilla. ¿Tú crees, Fiodor, que con esto podamos hacer algo por los desertores de la Guardia?

- ¿Se refiere a los de la Guardia Imperial? – preguntó Antonina.

- Sí – contestó Zubovski – Varios suboficiales liderados por un oficial de la Guardia Imperial de la Villa de los Zares fueron descubiertos cuando estaban a punto de contactarnos para entregarnos información importante y secreta… Lamentablemente, Kolia, dudo mucho que el dinero nos permita llegar hasta ellos. Tenemos algunos gendarmes infiltrados en la fortaleza de San Pedro y San Pablo, pero han tratado el asunto aplicando protocolos de máxima seguridad y les ha sido imposible siquiera verlos. Y con un asunto tan grave no podemos arriesgarnos a ofrecer un soborno. De no ser aceptado, nos caerían encima como halcones.

- ¿Pero están seguros de que esa gente quería cambiarse de bando? –intervino Antonina - Es decir, son miembros de la Guardia Imperial, veo muy poco probable que…

- Estos hombres han sido expuestos al escarnio público, degradados ignominiosamente y sometidos a tortura sin revelar una sola palabra… - la interrumpió Zubovski - ¿realmente cree que alguien se prestaría a algo así por su propia voluntad?

Antonina tuvo que reconocer que nadie estaría dispuesto a pasar por algo tan terrible para infiltrarse como espía. Era demasiado extremo.

- Nos hemos partido la cabeza pensando qué hacer por esos hombres – dijo el pintor – Pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado la forma de sacarlos de allí. Sin embargo, camarada Tonia, hay algo que sí tiene solución. Ya que me echa en cara que venga a escamotear la cena a esta casa, podría conseguirme un nuevo trabajo donde me paguen algo por adelantado.

- Pues no sé, veré si convenzo a alguna otra persona de que le pida un cuadro.

- ¡Para qué otra, si puede hacerlo usted misma! Pídale a Ivanenkov que me contrate para hacerle un retrato. Así disfrutará de mi grata compañía.

- ¡Pero si me lo topo en cada fiesta y recepción, me sale hasta en la sopa! ¡Y ahora tenerlo metido en casa, qué desfachatez la suya!

**~.~.~**

- Me lo estoy tomando con calma…

- No, no lo está haciendo – sentenció el capitán, en un fallido intento de sonar autoritario. Pese a su instrucción de moderar los acercamientos a Anastasia, tanto guardias como presos hacían caso omiso, escurriéndose a sus espaldas para hablarle, porque ella misma seguía alentándolos.

– Usted no le puede arreglar la vida a todo el mundo… Tiene que aprender a poner límites, no es posible que aquí cualquiera se crea con el derecho de interrumpirla en cualquier momento y darle la lata tres horas.

- ¡No es dar la lata! – Anastasia blandió en el aire el cuchillo con el que trozaba un atadito de verduras – Son sus vidas, y si de algo les sirve que los escuche, los escucharé. Para mí no es ningún sacrificio…

- No me venga con esos cuentos. Aquí nadie va a ir a contarle una linda historia. Serán como la mía, o hasta peores incluso. ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta de que no está durmiendo bien? Antes no tenía esas ojeras. ¡Y está flaca como una escoba! Se está extralimitando. Como vuelva a sorprender a alguno de esos pillos yendo a golpear "el confesionario" a las dos de la mañana…

- Eso es asunto mío…

-… la encerraré en su cuarto con llave desde las diez de la noche hasta que se toque la diana. ¡No se discute más!

Anastasia abrió los ojos como platos y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Atrévase a hacerlo!

- ¿Me está desafiando?

Vasiliev acababa de toparse con una faceta hasta entonces desconocida de Anastasia. ¡Era terca como una mula! Sí, con toda su suavidad y su dulzura, cuando se le ponía una idea en la cabeza al parecer no había forma de sacársela.

Sin embargo, su obstinación no le fue desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo teórico que había resultado ser su poder sobre ella. Se vio obligado a razonar. A medias la convenció indicando que enferma estorbaría más de lo que iba a ayudar. Ella entregó la olla con verduras picadas al cocinero, se lavó las manos, y salió raudamente al patio sin despedirse, en una clara señal de disgusto.

El capitán, como era costumbre, la observó por la ventana. Iskra se le acercó meneando la cola y le dio varias vueltas alrededor, consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa. Pero como aún estaba molesta, torció su camino para salir lo más pronto posible del campo visual de Vasiliev.

Se detuvo a observar a un grupo de prisioneros que trozaban leña. Entre ellos, Vladislav Isakov, quien había recogido a Iskra antes de que Oleg se lo apropiara; y Riurik Lavrenko, un muchacho algunos años mayor que Vlad. Riurik, más fornido que su compañero, intentaba llevarse la parte más pesada del trabajo. Anastasia ya conocía el motivo de esa sobreprotección. Vlad había sido el mejor amigo y compañero de escuela de Zajar, el hermano menor de Riurik. Cuando Riurik se unió a los bolcheviques, Zajar le siguió, y arrastró consigo a Vlad. Sin embargo, los muchachos fueron detenidos cuando intentaban perpetrar un atentado contra un alto funcionario del Ministerio del Interior, y habían sido sometidos a tortura. Zajar no resistió el tormento, y debido a su confesión varios camaradas fueron apresados, entre ellos, Riurik. Éste no tuvo la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su hermano pequeño, quien enfermó gravemente. Sus heridas se infectaron, y murió de septicemia. De este modo, Vlad fue todo lo que a Riurik le quedó de Zajar. Vlad sí había resistido la tortura sin delatar a nadie. Eso era lo que los gendarmes le decían , cuando lo humillaban burlándose de que él hubiese acabado preso al ser delatado por su propio hermano. .

- No era más que un niño, sólo tenía diecisiete años… - fue lo que Riurik había dicho a Anastasia – tiene que haber resistido todo cuanto pudo. ¡Por eso murió! Debió estar en tan malas condiciones al final, que…

Le era imposible hablar de su hermano sin quebrarse.

Vlad, en cambio, no hablaba en absoluto. Ante la sola mención de Zajar, su rostro afable se tornaba taciturno, algo totalmente explicable a ojos de sus compañeros. La gran mayoría de los camaradas estaban familiarizados con los interrogatorios del régimen.

Un silbato dio la señal de descanso. Veinte minutos para comer un trozo de pan y tomar un tazón de té aguado. Riurik palmoteó la espalda de su amigo.

- ¡Buen trabajo, chico! ¿Cómo está tu espalda?

Vlad sonrió, rehuyendo la mirada de su amigo.

- Mucho mejor, sólo ha sido un tirón.

Iskra se separó de Anastasia para juguetear entre las piernas de Oleg, que repartía la merienda. El hombretón le dio palmaditas en la cabeza, y luego el animalillo fue directo a mordisquear los pantalones de Vlad. El muchacho miró a Oleg sin atreverse a tocarlo.

- Anda, ráscale la panza, chico – le dijo el guardia – Te doy permiso, pero no olvides que el cachorro es mío…

Vladislav echó las rodillas al piso para acariciar al perrito, que ya estaba patas arriba. Sonrió. Naturalmente, no como había hecho antes. Había algo en Vlad que no le cuadraba a Anastasia. ¿Era idea suya, o siempre parecía un poco incómodo, sobre todo cuando Riurik hacía algo por él? Lo había catalogado como un muchachito tímido, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura…

**~.~.~**

- Buenas noches, solcito.

El alto revolucionario se inclinó mientras su pequeña esposa se empinaba en la punta de los pies para recibir un ligero beso en los labios. Aunque era la rutina habitual de saludo, Galina supo que algo sucedía. Tras su marido entraron Nikolai, Aleksei (provocando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en Julius) y por último, Mijaíl.

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió la dueña de casa - ¿Cómo les fue, qué se decidió?

- Dijeron que sí. Con bastante recelo, pero lo aceptaron – Fiodor se quitó el abrigo y lo mismo hicieron sus camaradas. Se les veía algo tensos – Les interesa que siga moviéndose un círculo lo más pequeño posible.

Las miradas de los bolcheviques se clavaron en Mijaíl, quien hizo un gesto de hastío y se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo más pasó? – preguntó la mujer.

Mijaíl se cruzó de brazos hoscamente.

- A ti lo perceptiva no se te quita, ¿eh, Galia? – dijo Aleksei – Adivina quien se opuso tenazmente a que Antonina administre una cuenta bancaria…

- ¿¡Mijaíl! ? – exclamaron ambas mujeres con incredulidad.

- Que nos pase información que puede obtener en su propia casa es una cosa. Pero que maneje esas sumas de dinero es muy distinto. Ustedes no la conocen, no ven como poco a poco se ha hecho más espacio entre nosotros y ni se darán cuenta cuando tenga la nariz metida en todo… ¡Así nunca podremos librarnos de ella!

- Hasta ahora no ha dado ningún problema, es más, ha cumplido con creces lo que le hemos encargado… - dijo Zubovski, continuando con una discusión que parecían mantener desde antes de entrar al departamento – Y no olvides que si no fuera porque Antonina se arriesgó a prevenirnos, nos habrían arrestado…

- ¡No puedo creer la facilidad con que te ha convencido! – exclamó Mijaíl – Ella los está manipulando a todos. Los está enredando en su tela como una araña, ¿y qué sucederá si decide hablar? Ya no será como en un principio en que sólo habríamos caído nosotros… si comienzan a rastrear esos fondos puede resultar un verdadero descalabro…

- Debiste pensarlo antes de encajárnosla – dijo Aleksei secamente – Me parece una desvergüenza de tu parte que ahora nos salgas con eso, cuando fuiste tú quien la trajo…

- Yo la traje para algo puntual… la idea era que todo se restringiera al mínimo, que consiguiera algunos documentos directamente desde su casa y tuviera contacto solo con nosotros… La verdad es que nunca estuve muy convencido de llevar a cabo ese plan, pero… - se excusó al ver que todos los ojos se clavaban en él - ¿Y qué mierda querían? ¡No pude matarla a sangre fría! Además, el soviet pudo perfectamente decidir eliminarnos y no lo hizo. Desde un principio nos pusimos a su disposición, pero nunca pensé que fueran a consentir una imprudencia como esta…

- Misha, con el sólo hecho de traerla contigo nos pusiste entre la espada y la pared – Nikolai habló con inusitada seriedad - ¿No te parece que era arriesgado cargarse a la mujer del jefe de la policía militar?

- Indudablemente eso se habría investigado a fondo – acotó Aleksei – No nos dejaste más alternativa que aceptarlos a ambos.

- ¿Estas insinuando que… - murmuró Mijail, totalmente desencajado – que yo los obligué a que me aceptaran de regreso?

Los bolcheviques intercambiaron incómodas miradas. A Mijaíl se le vino el mundo encima: nunca se le habría ocurrido considerar las cosas desde ese punto de vista.

- Pues verás, Karnakov… - dijo Zubovski como tanteando terreno – Si la hubieras matado en la frontera y luego te hubieses suicidado, todo habría quedado como un lío de faldas… Una fuga de amantes que acabó en tragedia, un asunto escabroso para llenar la prensa sensacionalista… Pero una vez que la trajiste de vuelta a San Petersburgo todo se complicó. Hacerla desaparecer en la ciudad eran palabras mayores. Deshacerse del cadáver no habría sido fácil, y de seguro se habría pensado en un atentado. Recuerda que los tiempos están complicados y no nos conviene incitar a más redadas… en parte por eso el soviet aceptó la colaboración de Antonina, pues podría salirnos peor rechazarla o asesinarla.

Mijaíl se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla, cabizbajo.

- Es decir que aun no han perdonado mi error… - murmuró amargamente.

Más miraditas.

- No es exactamente así – Zubovski estaba visiblemente incómodo – Por supuesto que valoramos todo lo que has hecho y lo que has sacrificado en aras de la revolución. Pero tienes que comprender que nos cuesta restablecer la confianza luego de que perdiéramos doce hombres…

-… por mi estupidez… - completó Mijaíl – Ya veo. Lo entiendo, y hago todo lo posible por reivindicarme. Por eso mismo no puedo callarme, tengo que advertirles que Antonina puede ser muy peligrosa. Es voluble y temperamental…

-… y todos sabemos de quién dependen sus cambios de ánimo – Aleksei soltó como si tal cosa lo que sus camaradas pensaban, pero nadie se había atrevido a decir.

Nuevamente, miraditas por doquier.

- No… ¡no pueden pedirme que me vuelva a enredar con ella!

- Nadie te está pidiendo eso – dijo Zubovski – Pero al menos podrías comportarte como un hombre civilizado en lugar de actuar como un cavernícola…

- ¡La trataste de furcia! – intervino Julius sorpresivamente – La humillaste en frente de todos los camaradas… ¡Yo en su lugar te mato!

- Por si lo han olvidado, Antonina intentó asesinarme una vez…

- …Y si no te interesa, como vas diciendo por allí – continuó Zubovski, pasando por alto las alegaciones de Mijaíl – ni siquiera tenías motivo para insultarla. Comprendo tus aprensiones, pero en verdad hasta ahora no hemos tenido ni una sola queja de ella. En cambio, si persistes en ese comportamiento digno de un niño de cinco años, tendremos quejas de ti.

- Ella se esfuerza, Misha… - Galina sacó la voz luego de haber seguido atentamente la conversación - a mí me parece que es sincera, es más, conmigo ha sido muy amable. No he visto ni asomo de la arpía que nos describes incesantemente.

Mijaíl lanzó una áspera carcajada.

- ¡Ya veo lo que sucede aquí! Antonina es maquiavélicamente astuta. En dos segundos vio que el punto débil de Fiodor es su mujer, por eso se la pasa metida aquí, por eso te trae regalitos y se hace la tierna. Si conquista a Galina, conquista a Fiodor. De se modo puede llegar a mis más cercanos y lograr…

- Misha, aunque Antonina nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción, dudo que sea tan mala como la pintas.

Mijaíl miró a Aleksei de hito en hito.

- ¡No me lo creo! ¿¡Tú también, Brutus…! ? Nadie mejor que tú sabe qué clase de persona es. ¡La conoces desde que tenía siete años! Sabes que es interesada y caprichosa, que no tiene reparo en utilizar a quién sea para lograr sus objetivos… no es más que una mocosa mimada y cruel. Está acostumbrada a que todo el mundo la obedezca, y es tan taimada que ha sido capaz de meterse con nosotros aunque nos desprecie, simplemente porque no puede soportar que yo la haya rechazado. Ella no me ama, no ama a nadie salvo a sí misma y…

- Y fuiste tú quien la sedujo y jugó con sus sentimientos sin que fuese necesario – dijo Galina con una suavidad que contrastaba con sus lapidarias palabras.

- Lo hice porque pensé que podría resultarnos de utilidad.

- Eso no es cierto. Lo hiciste porque quisiste. Mira, Misha, en nombre de nuestra amistad y del afecto que siento por ti, es mi deber decirte esto: eres un hipócrita.

Nikolai dio un silbido por lo bajo y se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

- ¿Hi… hipócrita…? – repitió Mijaíl, ofendidísimo - ¿cómo te atreves…? Tendré montones de defectos, pero nadie puede acusarme de no ser honesto con lo que pienso.

- No estoy hablando de tus ideales. Digo que acusas a esa mujer de utilizar a las personas cuando tu has hecho lo mismo sin asco. De veras no entiendo tu razonamiento, ¿por qué es malo si lo hace ella, pero no es criticable si lo haces tú? Por último, no necesito que ni tú ni nadie me proteja, puedo calar a la gente por mí misma sin ningún problema. Sé que Tonia no es ninguna blanca paloma, pero tampoco es un demonio. Sé que su objetivo es ganarse nuestro afecto para acercarse a ti a través de nosotros, pero es posible que su simpatía sea sincera. Lo creo firmemente y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión. Al menos ella tiene la decencia de admitir sus sentimientos, en cambio tú niegas que la amas.

Mijaíl enrojeció de rabia al verse más acorralado a cada segundo.

- No puedes comparar… ella vendió a nuestros camaradas a propósito… ¡y yo no la amo! Nunca podría querer a una mujer de esa calaña. Nosotros luchamos precisamente contra gente como ella…

- ¿O sea que llevaste a cabo una especie de venganza de clase contra una mujer que no te había hecho nada…?

- No, no es eso, es que…

- Mijaíl, tú no eres mejor que ella ni tienes derecho de dar lecciones de moral. Marxista y todo, eres peor que una vieja pacata que se golpea el pecho en la misa. Tú solo te has hecho un lío… da lo mismo hacia a dónde camines, igual te sigues pisando la cola…

El resto rió estruendosamente al ver que Mijaíl se azotaba la cabeza contra la férrea lógica de Galina, que tenía la dureza de un muro de hierro cubierto por el terciopelo de su voz tierna y sus gestos llenos de dulzura.

- ¡Ah! ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! ¡Se los advierto, esto nos va a salir muy caro! – Mijaíl hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Galina fuese hombre para partirle la cara y no una adorable muchachita pequeña, frágil y para peor encinta, que disparaba argumento tras argumento que él no tenía cómo rebatir.

- Y ahí está, otra vez que echa humo por las orejas – le susurró Julius a Aleksei. Él no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa pícara.

**~.~.~**

Anastasia se secó el sudor de la frente con la punta del delantal, y se arremangó la blusa. Al sur de Berdsk, en el distrito de Novo-Nicolaievsk **(4)**, mayo tenía temperaturas agradables. Arqueó la espalda hasta hacer crujir las vértebras, y volvió a hundir las manos en la fértil y oscura tierra de la huerta que se le había permitido cultivar dentro de la prisión. Hacía tres días que había escogido a Vladislav como ayudante en su mini labor agrícola.

- Tomaremos un descanso – anunció la reclusa.

El muchacho se sentó a su lado en silencio.

- Madrecita… - dijo de pronto – Ya sé que el capitán nos ha ordenado que no seamos tan latosos con usted, pero… ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

- Ya sabes lo que me importa la orden del capitán – dijo ella sonriendo. Llevaba tres días esperando esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué debería hacer una persona que no es tan buena como todos creen?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

El muchacho marcó un surco en la tierra con el talón antes de continuar.

- Podría decirse que entre mis camaradas tengo buena reputación…

- Bueno, has sido muy valiente…

Él la miró directo a los ojos, con repentina y viva desesperación.

- Todo es falso – dijo con brusquedad – Es mentira, no soy ningún héroe. En verdad no merezco nada. Y lo que menos merezco es la preocupación y la amistad de Riurik. Ese hombre estaría dispuesto a hacerse matar por mí. Antes de que usted llegara, era capaz de quedarse un día sin comer con tal de que yo no enfermara. No tengo buena salud, sabe… Si no fuera por Riurik no habría sobrevivido aquí ni un par de meses. Y sin embargo, cada bocado de sus mendrugos de pan me duele como una puñalada. Nunca debí aceptar nada, pero mi temor a la muerte es superior a todo…

- Vlad, no entiendo de qué me estás hablando…

Vladislav le estrujó una mano entre las suyas.

- Zajar no delató a nadie… - dijo en voz baja y temblorosa – fui yo.

- ¡Tú! – exclamó ella, conteniendo la respiración.

- Ellos me ofrecieron… - continuó el muchacho con gran dificultad - perdonarme la vida a cambio de… ¡Nos habían atrapado con las manos en la masa! No teníamos ninguna posibilidad de escapar del fusilamiento. No tenía… no tenía alternativa, eso fue lo que me dije. Ya estábamos condenados de todos modos… ¡Yo tenía tanto miedo de morir!. Cuando tienes quince años tu cabeza está llena de ideales románticos. Dar la vida por una causa noble es un deseable acto de heroísmo, y eso fue lo que yo creí desde que a esa edad me uní a los bolcheviques, hasta que nos pescaron dos años más tarde. Sin embargo, cuando pasan los días sin que te permitan comer ni dormir, cuando te cuelgan boca abajo y te dan latigazos hasta dejar la carne viva… cuando sumergen tu cabeza en agua salada durante minutos, una y otra vez… ¡una y otra vez…!

El muchacho temblaba como una hoja, y miraba hacia los lados nerviosamente.

- Shhhh… tranquilo… - murmuró Anastasia, acariciando la cabeza del chico, que estaba al borde de la histeria – no te preocupes, nadie nos está mirando. A esta hora no deambula nadie por aquí…

El muchacho se acurrucó en el regazo de Anastasia. Ella continuó acariciando sus cabellos.

- Entonces… entonces hablé. El que fuera más útil a los intereses del gobierno se salvaba. No me guardé nada y hasta me inventé algunas cosas… pensando que Zajar podía dar más información que yo… pero él no lo hizo. De modo que lo mataron. Después echaron a correr rumores, dejando que el resto de los camaradas se convenciera que él había sido el delator y yo el chico valiente. Luego me juntaron con los que cayeron en la redada y… y durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la fortaleza de San Pedro y San Pablo continué reuniendo información. De Riurik incluso. Él sabía muchas cosas. No se las dijo a ellos, pero me las dijo a mí. Y así se enteraron. .

Un acceso de llanto interrumpió su relato. Estrujaba la falda de Anastasia mientras los sollozos estremecían su espalda.

- Riurik ha cuidado de mí durante tres años. Tres años en este infierno. Si supiera usted cómo se arriesgaba por mantenerme con vida… incluso el resto de los camaradas, siempre han tenido un trato preferente conmigo. Porque yo soy el héroe. Porque soy el más débil, el más joven, y el más leal. Ninguno sabe cuánto asco me doy a mí mismo… Y ya no soporto vivir así, a costa de mi mejor amigo, de su vida y su honor… A veces sueño con él, ¿sabe? Cuando éramos unos críos. Siempre fue más osado que yo. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, atraía mucho a las chicas. Yo le imitaba en todo. Y él a su vez imitaba a Riurik. En mi sueño caminábamos juntos a la escuela, conversando chiquilladas, con las almas tan livianas… quisiera no despertar nunca de ese sueño, porque entonces yo era el buen chico que ya no soy , ese chico que todos creen ver en mí…

Anastasia dejó transcurrir algunos segundos para ordenar sus ideas.

- A ningún ser humano se le puede exigir soportar algo tan terrible, Vlad – dijo finalmente - ¿No has pensado hablar con Riurik?

- ¿¡Decirle que dejé morir a su hermano…! ? ¡Ni siquiera me atrevería a mirarlo a la cara!

- ¿Acaso él no ha perdonado a Zajar? ¿No es él mismo quien dice que era sólo un chiquillo? Tú también lo eras, Vlad. Mereces vivir sin ese peso en el alma. Y yo creo que la verdad nunca es mala. Pase lo que pase, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte. Piénsalo.

**~.~.~**

Cuando el menor descuido puede significar unas eternas vacaciones en Siberia, y eso si tienes suerte, aprendes a no bajar jamás la guardia. Por lo mismo, el sistema de alerta de Aleksei saltó disparado cuando percibió un tenue movimiento tras la puerta de su departamento. Se detuvo con las llaves en la mano. Por el ruido del trajín dedujo que había una sola persona adentro. Rápidamente evaluó la situación. Si se marchaba, el intruso podría encontrar algo que comprometedor de sus camaradas . También podría haber gente esperándolo abajo. Pensó que Llo mejor era intentar capturarlo y hacerlo cantar. Esperó a que los pasos se alejaran hacia las habitaciones interiores y giró con sumo cuidado la llave en la cerradura, casi al mismo tiempo que quitaba el seguro a su Colt .45 modelo 1911. Caminó silenciosamente, hasta que atravesó el pequeño living-comedor. Luego … se asomó lenta y cuidadosamente por detrás de la puerta de su alcoba, y…

- ¡La puta madre que te parió! ¡Antonina, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Cómo demonios entraste! ? ¡¿Me quieres matar del susto, joder! ?

Antonina dejó sobre el velador un paño de sacudir y lo miró sonriente.

- Hola, buenos días. Estoy limpiando esta pocilga, entré con esto – y le mostró una ganzúa – y no me interesa matarte, sino que vine a pedirte ayuda.

- ¿Y quién diablos te enseñó a usar esa cosa? – preguntó el bolchevique con una mano en pecho, como si quisiera asegurarse de que el corazón permanecería en su lugar.

- Fiodor, me enseñó, así me es más sencillo hurguetear entre los papeles de mi esposo.

- ¡No se supone que lo emplees contra nosotros! – chilló Aleksei - ¿Y por qué estás limpiando mi alcoba?

- Sólo intento ser amable…

- …porque vas a pedirme un favor, ¿Verdad?…

Antonina pestañeó repetidamente y sonrió de la forma más encantadora que le fue posible. Aleksei suspiró.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres imposible! ¿Qué quieres ahora? Si se trata de Mijaíl, desde ya te advierto que no voy a hablar con él.

- No es eso. – pasó el pañito de sacudir sobre una silla, y tomó asiento con gran desfachatez - Lo que sucede es lo siguiente. Desde que manejo esas cuentas me estoy exponiendo más. Sobre todo con la pantalla que he montado metiéndome en obras de caridad. Así justifico que salgo a horas inusitadas en carruajes llenos supuestamente de mercadería, cuando en realidad llevo de aquí allá esas publicaciones y documentos ultrasecretos, armas y todo lo demás. ¿No es así? Pues bien, como a veces paso por barrios que no son de lo más granado, creo que sería conveniente que aprendiera a disparar. Una nunca sabe… por si acaso.

Aleksei se rascó la barbilla.

- Lo que dices no carece de sentido… - luego le sonrió – Ea, ven acá. Aprovecharé de enseñarte lo básico con esta joyita.

Antonina no tardó en aprender a manipular el revólver de Aleksei, pero cuando se despidió pretendiendo llevárselo consigo, él la detuvo en seco.

- ¡Ni en tus sueños! Supieras lo que me ha costado conseguirla.

- ¿Pero entonces de dónde sacaré una pistola? ¡Además necesito practicar!

- Ah, pues qué se yo, ese es tu problema. Nosotros estamos cortos de armamento, tendrás que conseguirte una. .

- ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Ustedes son unos miserables! ¡Con los miles de rublos que les he dado y no me entregan una condenada pistola para mi protección personal!

Aleksei entornó los ojos con picardía.

- Quizá sea mejor así… esta misma historia que me acabas de narrar se la puedes contar a tu marido. Le pones de tu cosecha, que los atentados terroristas, que ya nadie está seguro en las calles, y que no piensas quedarte encerrada por eso… y le pides que te facilite un arma. Como es un hombre taaaan ocupado… - añadió mirándola maliciosamente – es probable que le encargue a "alguien de confianza" que te de unas lecciones de tiro… ¿Me explico?

- Fuerte y claro, camarada… - respondió Antonina alegremente.

Así pues, al cabo de dos días, Mijaíl pasaba a recogerla para llevarla al campo de tiro del cuartel de la Policía Militar. No la había visto desde la emboscada fallida, y esperaba encontrarla con un genio del terror. Aunque jamás lo habría reconocido ante nadie, estaba arrepentido por aquel exabrupto. Sin embargo, como tampoco estaba dispuesto a disculparse, se había preparado durante todo el camino para ser confrontacional si era necesario. Pero no lo fue. Antonina estaba radiante y se comportó como si nada hubiese sucedido. Esto lo dejó tan perplejo que casi ni se enteró de lo que ella parloteó ininterrumpidamente desde que subieron al coche hasta que llegaron al campo de tiro. Sólo reaccionó con sus reclamos cuando él le entregó el arma con que debía practicar.

- ¿Que quieres un Colt M1911? Pero… a ver, punto uno, no tengo un Colt M1911 (que por lo demás, es arma reglamentaria del ejército estadounidense), punto dos, este Nagant M1895 de fabricación rusa es un arma estupenda, y punto tres, ¿¡Qué diablos sabes tú de armas! ?

- Sé que Aleksei tiene un Colt M1911 y anda por allí pavoneándose con él. ¡No quiso regalármela, prestármela, y ni siquiera vendérmela! Si ese es el mejor revólver, yo también lo quiero.

Mijaíl abrió la boca, se tapó el rostro con las manos, y arrastró los dedos por la frente y las mejillas.

- ¡Pues un Nagant es lo que hay y con ello tendrás que conformarte! ¿Por qué tú y Aleksei tienen que transformarlo todo en un pleito?

- ¿Todavía no te das cuenta? – dijo Antonina sonriendo de un modo muy particular, casi melancólico – Pelearnos por tonterías nos hace recordar cosas que hemos perdido para siempre, una época de nuestras vidas en la que no teníamos preocupaciones y no estábamos conscientes de que éramos felices. Pero basta de sentimentalismo barato, ahora a lo nuestro. ¿Todas estas cosas se cargan igual? ¿Lo de poner y quitar el seguro es lo mismo?

Mijaíl le repitió las mismas explicaciones que Aleksei le había dado. Ella concentró toda su atención en manipular el revólver, permitiéndole observarla detenidamente. Se veía muy bonita. En verdad, cuando algo la entusiasmaba se veía mucho más hermosa que de costumbre. Como si una energía vital irrefrenable le brotara por los poros, y eso le resultaba irresistible.

_Y ella lo sabe, lo está haciendo a propósito…_

- No levantes tanto los hombros… estás muy tiesa.

Antonina bajó los hombros pero curvó un poco la espalda. Sus brazos seguían rígidos. Mijaíl se paró a su lado y volvió a mostrarle la postura que debía mantener, pero aún así ella no logró hacerlo correctamente.

_Por supuesto que lo hace a propósito._

Inspiró y dio la vuelta para pararse detrás de ella.

- No – dijo con la voz algo enronquecida – Así.

La tomó por ambos hombros, empujándolos hacia atrás hasta lograr la posición correcta. Desde allí tenía visión directa a su cuello y el escote, que se pronunciaba bastante al tener los brazos extendidos hacia adelante.

_Maldita bruja…_

Algo perturbado, se alejó para corregir la forma en que afirmaba el revólver. Ella seguía estática con los ojos clavados en el blanco.

_Ahora se hace la inocente… ¡Quién la viera cuándo…!_

Le ayudó a tomar correctamente el arma moviéndole los dedos, pero esto tampoco fue buena idea. De inmediato vinieron a su mente las imágenes de esos mismos dedos desabrochando traviesamente los botones de su camisa… y luego eran los suyos desatando el corsé mientras ella se reía, maliciosa, reclamando que le hacía cosquillas…

- ¿Ya está? ¿Puedo disparar ahora?

Antonina seguía concentrada sin mirarlo. Él, a su muy a su pesar, se sentía cautivado por sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa pícara de su boca tentadora. Que se mordiera el labio inferior prácticamente lo sacó de sus casillas. Se dio la vuelta parándose detrás de ella.

- Si, ahora sí. Ten cuidado con el efecto de retroce…

Antonina jaló el gatillo antes de que él concluyera la explicación. El revólver se desvió hacia arriba producto del impulso del disparo, y ella dio un saltito hacia atrás al perder el equilibrio. Mijaíl la aferró instintivamente por la cintura.

¡Mala, mala, pésima idea! Al tenerla recargada contra su pecho de esa forma, por un instante olvidó que estaba en pleno campo de tiro, donde decenas de sus compañeros de armas practicaban, o se paseaban de un lado a otro. De hecho, estuvo a punto de hacerla girar sobre sus talones y besarla… pero ella se deshizo de su abrazo como si nada.

- ¡Vaya, no pensé que pegara tan fuerte! ¿A ver…? ¡Uf no he pasado ni cerca, menudo fiasco! Lo intentaré de nuevo. Espero mejorar la puntería esta vez – Dijo muy emocionada, y le guiñó un ojo con descaro.

Mijaíl no le contestó, temiendo que si abría la boca balbucearía alguna estupidez. Ella hizo un segundo disparo que dio en el borde del blanco.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya le acerté! ¿Ves que rápido aprendo? – se ufanó sin obtener respuesta.

Estuvo disparando cerca de media hora más. De vez en cuanto se detenía para saludar a uno que otro oficial conocido, mientras Mijaíl la supervisaba en silencio. Al cabo de ese tiempo decidió que había sido suficiente para el primer día y pidió a Mijaíl, con voz melosa, que la llevara a la cafetería del cuartel. Allí escogió una mesita al aire libre, pues hacía un día muy agradable, y se sirvió un trozo de pastel. Mijaíl bebió un café.

- Tenías razón, no debí despreciar esta pistola, ¿cómo es que se llama?

- Es un revólver, no una pistola. Nagant modelo 1895 – respondió él maquinalmente.

- Ya… - dijo ella con tono lánguido. Pinchó una fresa con el tenedor, se la llevó a los labios y la mordisqueó con coquetería – Lo que sea. Me gusta, me lo quedaré. Aunque me gustaría saber por qué Aleksei es tan aprehensivo con su revólver…

- Tiene valor sentimental… - dijo Mijaíl, dando un sorbo a su café.

- ¿Cómo? – ella comió otro pequeño bocado con suficiente habilidad para no mancharse los labios de crema… de los cuales Mijaíl no podía apartar los ojos.

- Se lo ganó a un camarada estadounidense en una apuesta de quién bebe más – dijo rápido y en voz baja.

Ella soltó una carcajada cristalina.

- ¡Ay, este Aliosha! No tiene remedio… así que emborracharse fue el gran sacrificio que hizo para obtenerlo – sentenció - No sabía que en Estados Unidos había comunistas.

- ¡Shhht!

- Relájate, nadie nos está escuchando…

- Eso no quita que haya que evitar correr riesgos innecesarios. Si ya hemos terminado por hoy es hora de que me vaya.

Mijaíl pidió a un mesero que cargara el total a su cuenta y se disponía a retirarse, o más bien huir, cuando Antonina le ofreció la mano sin levantarse de su asiento.

- No me irá a hacer otro desplante, ¿o sí, capitán Lázarev?

Un levísimo destello de ira cruzó sus ojos claros, mientras la sonrisa permanecía inalterable. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del bolchevique mientras le tomaba la mano y depositaba en ella beso de cortesía. Por millonésima vez se repitió que la mujer que tenía en frente no valía nada, que Galina no tenía idea de quien era esa arpía y que él debería avergonzarse de no ser capaz de mantener a raya su lujuria. Porque no podía ser más que eso. Vulgar lujuria.

- Buenas tardes…

- Buenas tardes, Pavel Lázarev. Me saluda a los chicos, ¿eh?

Mijaíl se alejó tan rápido como pudo, lo que a ella le causó mucha gracia. Tan pronto lo perdió de vista, llamó al mesero.

- ¿Sería tan amable de traerme un té helado? ¿Con mucho, mucho hielo? Es un día caluroso, ¿no le parece? Cárguelo a la cuenta del capitán.

**~.~.~**

- ¡No eres mi camarada, no eres mi amigo, no eres mi hermano! ¡Eres una mierda!

Los inesperados gritos de Riurik sobresaltaron a todos quienes se encontraban en la barraca ordenando sacos. Lo más impresionante era la persona a quienes iban dirigidos: Vladislav Isakov.

Vlad se encogió, viéndose aún más delgado y esmirriado de lo que ya era. Retrocedió torpemente hacia la salida ante los asombrados ojos de sus camaradas.

- Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname… - balbuceaba una y otra vez – yo no quería hacerlo…

- ¡Pero lo hiciste! – aulló Riurik con el rostro desencajado de furia - ¡Nos delataste, y dejaste morir a Zajar!

Una generalizada exclamación de sorpresa siguió a sus palabras. Surgieron algunos comentarios de incredulidad.

- ¡Iban a matarnos de todos modos! – gritó Vladislav desesperadamente.

Riurik lo pescó por el cuello y lo lanzó fuera del galpón.

- ¡Traidor hijo de puta! – gritó antes de caerle encima a golpes - ¡Mancillaste el nombre de mi hermano! ¡Se dejó matar antes de abrir la boca, y tú…escoria miserable…!

El muchacho apenas levantaba las manos para cubrirse. Sólo atinaba a seguir pidiendo perdón. El resto de los camaradas apenas daba crédito a sus ojos, sin atreverse a intervenir. Sólo las órdenes impartidas por el capitán los sacaron del estupor.

- ¿¡Qué significa esto! ? ¡Basta ya! ¡Lavrenko, suelta a Isakov de inmediato!

Riurik ni siquiera escuchó la orden, y siguió a horcajadas del muchacho, golpeándolo con saña. Echó a volar lejos a Ilia, que intentó separarlo de su presa. Sólo Oleg pudo alzarlo a tirones y librar a Vladislav de la golpiza. .

Anastasia, que venía tras el capitán, tomó al sollozante muchacho entre los brazos.

- Tranquilo… - le susurró, besándolo en la frente y acunándolo como a un bebé – tranquilo, ya estoy aquí. No voy a abandonarte nunca…

Pero Vlad no la oía, no despegaba los ojos de Riurik, que lo miraba con rabia y desprecio.

- ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto, Lavrenko!? ¿Qué te crees que es esto, un pugilato? ¡Tres días a la celda de castigo! – ordenó el capitán - ¡Isakov, a la enfermería!

Oleg y Anastasia ayudaron a Vlad a ponerse de pie. Iskra, que no se despegaba del guardia, le lamió una mano.

- ¿Puedes caminar, muchacho? – le preguntó Oleg, amablemente.– Vamos, apóyate en mí.

Menuda paliza, hijo… - fue el comentario del médico cuando le examinó la cara – parece que no tienes nada roto.

Otros tres gendarmes escoltaron a Riurik a la celda de castigo. Había andado apenas unos pasos cuando se volvió para hacer una última advertencia.

- ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida, alimaña inmunda! Para mí estás muerto. Como deberías estarlo en lugar de mi hermano.

**~.~.~**

- ¡Hubiera visto la cara que puso Nikolai cuando vio a Raisa dentro del coche!

- ¿Pero no habrá sido muy arriesgado que llevara a su amiga?

Antonina dio un sorbito a su chocolate caliente y negó con la cabeza mientras se relamía los labios.

- Si pretendo que Borís no sospeche que ando en malos pasos, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Sé que Katiusha le pone caras raras a Misha, y en cualquier momento puede echar a correr un chisme. Por eso si hay testigos de mis actividades filantrópicas, mejor. Y créame, Raisa no se enterará de nada. Es tonta como un cachorrito nuevo y está tan embobada con Kolia que no deja de transmitir que además de ser un artista excepcional, tiene un alma sensible al sufrimiento humano… ¡en fin! Cuando me empezó a hablar de "consciencia social" me asusté, a poco resultaba que ella también estaba metida con los comunistas, con los tostoianos, o haya leído esas encíclicas católicas, no sé qué será más mal visto, ¡jaja! Algo debe haber oído por allí y le ha parecido una idea muy a la moda.

- Si usted lo dice… - Galina no sonaba demasiado convencida.

- ¡Que sí! En todo caso, esta vez sólo llevamos víveres al orfanato. Nada de folletines. ¿Cómo iba a saber Raisa que de ahí repartirían la mitad a los camaradas y sus familias? Y debo reconocer que eso del orfanato sí que es buena fachada.

- Vivir en la clandestinidad desarrolla la imaginación – acotó la muchacha.

- En eso no podría tener más razón. Ahora que les conozco mejor, realmente me han sorprendido. A todo esto, ¿cómo le quedaron los vestidos que le traje?

- Bien, muy bien, apenas tuvimos que hacerle unos pequeños ajustes en las mangas… Pero no es necesario que se moleste…

- ¡No me cuesta nada! Y usted los necesita.

- Me refiero a que si quiere visitarme no tiene que traerme cosas como excusa. Sólo venga, ya se lo he dicho, aquí es bienvenida. Diga lo que diga el cabeza de chorlito de Mijaíl.

- Qué… ¿Qué le ha dicho ese truhán?

- Que viene a verme por interés, para acercarse nosotros esperando que influyamos en él a favor suyo…

Antonina enrojeció violentamente.

- No le mentiré, inicialmente esa era la idea.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- No tengo muchos años pero he vivido bastante. Y tal como sé que su interés es ese, también sé que le agrado.

- Usted es una mujer muy especial. Realmente disfruto mucho de su compañía… - Antonina se detuvo. Estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta muy simple, cuya posible respuesta la había puesto inusitadamente ansiosa. Continuó casi con timidez - y me haría muy feliz que me brindara su amistad.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Galina, tomando las manos de Tonia entre las suyas – Usted también me agrada, pese a…

- Lo que diga ese troglodita que me quita el sueño.

Las dos rieron de buena gana.

- ¿Dónde está Julius? – preguntó Tonia al cabo de un corto silencio.

- Ayudando a Aleksei con unas traducciones de textos alemanes – respondió Galina, evidentemente complacida – Él la traerá más tarde a casa.

- No pierde el tiempo esa chica, qué bien… - murmuró la invitada. Y luego añadió con nerviosismo – ¿Qué piensa de lo de esta noche? ¿Será información segura?

Galina depositó su taza sobre el platillo y dejó caer las manos sobre su casi nada abultado vientre.

- ¿Cómo saberlo?

- Alguien llama por teléfono y les dice anónimamente que hoy por la noche trasladarán a los presos de la Guardia Imperial en secreto y con poca vigilancia… ¿No le parece sospechoso?

- Por supuesto que sí… y créame, ellos están muy conscientes y han tomado precauciones.

- ¿Y eso le basta? Fue tan repentino que Mijaíl no ha podido confirmar nada con la gente de la policía militar. ¡Ah! No entiendo cómo puede estar tan tranquila

Galina la miró directo a los ojos.

- No estoy tranquila. Yo también tengo miedo, pero si lo demostrara abiertamente, si Fiodor me viera perder la cabeza, él no podría hacer lo que debe hacer. Yo sólo puedo sentarme aquí, esperarlo y rezar. Rezar para que vuelva a mí sano y salvo.

_Galina es una prueba viviente de que las apariencias engañan. ¿Quién podría imaginar que una criatura tan frágil pudiese tener temple semejante? Tal capacidad de sobreponerse a la desgracia es casi inverosímil. Ah, si yo tuviera una pizca de esa fortaleza, qué distinta sería mi vida…_

- ¿Cómo puede ser feliz así?

- ¿Así cómo?

- En este peligro constante… con miedo.

- Ya la entiendo. Usted dice, ¿cómo el temor no empaña mi felicidad? La explicación es muy sencilla: la felicidad son momentos fugaces que se desvanecen rápidamente. Hay que saber capturarlos y disfrutarlos. Le daré un ejemplo, hoy se hará ese rescate. Antes de ello Fiodor vendrá a casa y cenaremos juntos. Luego se irá. No sé si va a volver. Si esta cena es el último instante que comparto con mi esposo, ¿vale la pena arruinarlo pensando en lo que puede suceder? Yo me digo que no. Así es que temo, y soy feliz.

Antonina se reclinó sobre el sofá de tela desgastada, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Puede ser… - dijo más para sí misma – que al serle la felicidad esquiva, la sepa apreciar mejor…

Galina asintió, mientras tomaba un pastelillo.

- Es una posibi… - se interrumpió, dejó caer el pastelillo y se tapó la boca. Antonina se acercó de inmediato y la tomó del brazo – sólo son las náuseas…

- Será mejor que se recueste. ¿Quiere que le prepare algo? ¿Un agua de hierbas?

- Sí, manzanilla, si fuera tan amable.

- Puedo entender racionalmente lo que usted me dice – continuó Tonia, mientras registraba la cocina buscando las hierbas – pero me cuesta comprenderlo a cabalidad. No sé si me explico. ¿Cómo vivía en esa época en que no tenía a nadie? ¿Era feliz también?

- Había algunos buenos momentos. Con las chicas nos apoyábamos como podíamos. Tampoco todos los clientes eran malvados. Le sorprendería saber cuántos pagaban no para acostarse con una prostituta, sino para que alguien los escuchara. Parece que soy buena escuchando. Por supuesto había otros sujetos que eran simplemente repugnantes. Pero todos ellos estaban tan solos, pese a estar rodeados de gente. Con familia y demás. Yo me sentía menos sola aunque solo tenía en recuerdo de mis padres y mis hermanos. Supongo que el recuerdo de haber sido amada alguna vez es lo que me mantuvo en pie.

- Estar solo y rodeado de gente, eso sí lo entiendo, créame que sí.

Antonina suspiró. _Cada quien busca la forma de escapar del vacío_, pensó absorta, sin notar que Galina había comenzado a tatarear una canción.

Sin embargo, al vertir el agua hirviendo sobre la taza, cuando el vaporcillo le llevó un agradable aroma dulzón, Antonina se dio cuenta de que en ese preciso instante, se sentía muy feliz. Miró a Galina, recostada con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas plácidamente sobre la barriguita. Aun no alcanzaba a comprender cómo ella, siendo aristócrata, atendía a esa muchacha judía de buena gana. Pero aquello no le preocupaba, solo se dejó envolver por el suave canturreo de la muchacha.

- _Oi, da ne vecher, da ne vecher, mne malym-malo spalos_…**(5)** (Oh, esta tarde, esta tarde, he dormido muy poco)

Era una suave vocecilla, no del todo afinada, pero que completó este ambiente de cálida intimidad. Era inevitable compararla con Anastasia, pero, ¿por qué su hermana le producía tanto rechazo, mientras que Galina le provocaba ternura?

_- Mne malym-malo spalos… Oi, da vo sne prividelos_… (he dormido muy poco, oh, y vi en mis sueños…)

Antonina puso la taza sobre una mesita de arrimo.

- La dejaré aquí para que se entibie…

- Es usted muy amable.

- ¿Por qué canta esa canción tan triste?

- Oh, todas las canciones de cosacos son melancólicas. Resulta que es la favorita de Fiodor. Pero no estoy segura de que sea triste. Fiodor dice que los cosacos viven al día, como nosotros. Ellos eligen una vida llena de peligros, pero es un precio que pagan gustosos por la libertad de la que gozan. Al menos así entiendo que Stenka haya seguido con su plan pese a la advertencia de su _esaul_.

Tonia se sentó junto a Galina y se acomodó los almohadones sobre el regazo para que su nueva amiga pudiera apoyarse en ella.

- Otra alternativa es asumir que somos un pueblo adicto a la melancolía. "La dicha de estar triste", como decía Víctor Hugo.

- ¿Víctor Hugo? ¿Está segura? – preguntó Galina, luego de beber un sorbito de agua de manzanilla - ¡Eso debió decirlo algún ruso!

- Le juro que ha sido él.

- ¡Me está timando!

- ¡Para nada!

Galina entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

- Le preguntaré a mi marido. Él es un hombre muy culto, ¿sabe? Muy, muy instruido. – afirmó categóricamente con cierto orgullo.

Antonina le acarició el cabello suavemente. La muchacha encinta continuó su canturreo medio desafinado.

- _Mne vo sne prividelos, budto kon moi voronoi… _(y vi en mis sueños, que mi caballo negro…)

Se inclinó hasta tocar la coronilla de Galina con su mentón. Su negrísimo cabello olía agradablemente a algún producto casero. Como los que usaban las criadas en alguna de las parcelas de veraneo que tenía su familia. Olía a sol, a luz, calor y brisa fresca.

- _Razygralsia raspliasalsia, razrezvilsia podo mnoi_ (jugaba, bailaba, saltaba alegremente debajo de mí)

Finalmente se atrevió a rodearle el talle con los brazos y apoyarle las manos en el vientre. Apenas se pronunciaba, era muy pronto para que alguien más que la madre percibiera la vida en su interior. Pero dentro de poco tiempo, un par de meses, Tonia también podría sentirlo. ¿Qué sería, niño o niña? Pensó en mil cosas con las que podría mimar a la criatura. Se ocuparía de su educación, por supuesto. No permitiría que pasara por las mismas privaciones que sus padres. Al ver esto, Galina tendría que quererla más. Tampoco debería ser una molestia ocuparse del niño; el hijo de dos padres adorables debería ser una criatura encantadora, ¿cierto…? ¿Habría alguna forma de llevar a Galina a su casa? Este sitio no era nada seguro… pero por el momento no veía cómo. Ya pensaría en algo más adelante. Ahora se sentía demasiado bien así, absorbiendo la maravillosa paz que su amiga irradiaba.

_- Naleteli vetry zlyie, so vostochnoi_ _storony_… (Vinieron los vientos furiosos, vinieron desde el este…)

La puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió lentamente. En seguida se asomó el rostro tenso y agotado del dueño de casa, Sus labios apretados se distendieron en una sonrisa al contemplar a ambas mujeres. Se acercó en silencio para no interrumpir a Galina. Ella, en un entendimiento tácito, continuó su canción.

_- Oi, da sorvali chionu shapku, s moiei buinoi golovy._ (Oh, y arrancaron el gorro negro de mi cabeza salvaje.)

La muchacha posó su pequeña mano apenas cubriendo la de su marido, y cerrando los ojos, frotó su mejilla contra ella, como haría un gatito.

- _A esaul dogadliv byl, on sumel son moi razgadat._ (Pero nuestro esaul era muy astuto, y logró descifrar mi sueño.)

Tonia los miró interactuar casi como si no estuviera allí. Es que el hombre no tenía ojos para nadie más que para su esposa. Le acarició una mejilla con gran ternura, y esta comunicación tan sencilla conmovió profundamente a la aristócrata.

_- Oi, progadet on govoril mne… __Oi, tvoia vuina golová_ (Oh, perderás, me dijo… perderás esa salvaje cabeza tuya)

La vocecilla se diluyó en el aire, permitiendo que el silencio se expandiera por algunos segundos más. El hombre le besó la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Qué te parece Stepán? Es un nombre muy heroico.

- ¡Tú y tu manía con las historias de cosacos!

- Admiro a todo hombre que luche por la libertad de su pueblo, y eso fue lo que hizo Stepán Razin. Si no te gusta, podría ser el nombre de alguno de los decembristas.

- Stepán está muy bien – asintió ella – Pero de cariño, me gusta más Stiva que Stenka.

-¿Y si es una niña? ¿Te gustaría que llevara tu nombre?

- Pues… - dijo Galina algo pensativa – no sé, no me convence mucho eso de ponerle a los chicos los nombres de los padres.

- Bueno, aún tenemos varios meses para darle vueltas – sentenció el bolchevique.

- Disculpen… - les interrumpió Antonina, incomoda – Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya… Usted tendrá que ir a… a ese asunto dentro de un rato más y…

- Sí, sí – dijo Zubovski – Oiga, gracias por haber venido a hacer compañía a Galia.

- Ha sido un placer – dijo Tonia, tomando su abrigo y su bolso – Ah, creo que hoy podré conseguir una pequeña lista sobre la gente que se ha ordenado seguir esta semana… Puedo entregársela a Kolia, o traerla directamente aquí, como ustedes prefieran.

- Venga a verme mañana y me deja la lista. – sugirió Galina.

A Tonia le pareció una idea fantástica. Ya se iba, cuando la dueña de casa la detuvo con un gesto, para luego dirigirse a su esposo.

- Mi amor, ¿quién dijo que "la melancolía es la dicha de estar triste"?

- "_La mélancolie est un crépuscule. La souffrance s'y fond dans une sombre joie. La mélancolie, c'est le bonheur d'être triste._" – dijo el bolchevique en perfecto francés - Víctor Hugo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, solcito?

- ¡Ah! ¿Ya ve que le decía la verdad? Es de "Los trabajadores del mar".

Galina rió, y sin dar explicación, alabó coquetamente el acento de su esposo. A Tonia le hizo gracia la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del bolchevique. Pero a la vez estaba profundamente preocupada. Obedeciendo a un impulso, tomó al bolchevique del antebrazo.

- Oiga usted… cuídese mucho, ¿eh?

Fiodor se despidió con torpeza, pues aún le constaba asimilar las expresiones de afecto de Tonia hacia ellos, que eran cada vez más frecuentes. Lo que en un principio calificara como interés mezquino ahora le parecía sincero.

Tonia dio tres efusivos besos en las mejillas a Galina, según la costumbre rusa.

- Hasta mañana, querida.

- Hasta mañana.

La imagen de la pareja, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, se le quedó muy grabada. Él, rodeando los hombros de su pequeña esposa y Galia, con la cabeza apoyada en su marido, afirmada de su cintura. Los dos sonrientes, tan increíblemente sonrientes pese a todo… Se marchó con el corazón liviano al comprender que sentía afecto por ambos y les deseaba sinceramente lo mejor. Pensaba, además, que si lograba comprender la dinámica de esa relación tan sana y feliz, entendería por qué con Mijaíl todo había sido un desastre tras otro y podría solucionarlo. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza lo doloroso que sería recordar este momento en el futuro.

**~.~.~**

Despertó con los lametones de Iskra y su pata presionándole el vientre. Estaba tan cansada que no había oído los golpecitos en la puerta de su cuarto.

- Psss… madrecita…

Abrió lentamente para evitar que crujiera la madera. Vasiliev aún la mantenía en un toque de queda que continuaba siendo violado sistemáticamente a sus espaldas. Se encontró con que Vladislav le sonreía en el umbral.

- Te ves mucho mejor – comentó sentándose al borde de la cama mientras Vladislav ingresaba en la celda. - ¿Has hablado ya con Riurik?

- No – contestó el chico – aún no quiere dirigirme la palabra…

- ¿Y el resto de los camaradas, sigue igual?

- No podría decir que se lo hayan tomado bien tampoco – comentó – Es gracioso que sea Oleg Tolbuzin quien más se me ha acercado. Un gendarme. Yo creo que soy tan penoso que le doy lástima.

- No es eso, desde antes le agradabas a Oleg – dijo Anastasia - ¿Me acompañas a beber un té? Voy a poner el samovar, y charlaremos un poco…

- No, no es necesario. Ya me voy. Sólo venía a saludar.

- ¿A las tres de la madrugada, Vlad? – dijo ella dando un bostezo.

- No, en realidad venía a darle las gracias… ha sido muy buena conmigo.

Vlad se levantó, pero se movió torpemente de un lado a otro, como si estuviese desorientado o no fuese capaz de decidirse entre ir a dormir o aceptar la invitación de Anastasia.

- ¿Lamentas haber dicho la verdad? – preguntó ella – Tienes que darle tiempo, no es un golpe fácil de asimilar. Riurik te quiere mucho, yo lo sé.

- Ya estoy mejor - respondió evasivamente – Sólo quería agradecerle, y verla un momento. Ahora me voy. Si me pillan fuera de la barraca a esta hora no me libraré del castigo.

- Eso es muy cierto – dijo Anastasia, tomando la manija – Que descanses.

- Buenas noches, madrecita.

Vlad se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, y de improviso giró, enfrentando a Anastasia. Sin decir palabra, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios. Ella se quedó estática de la impresión. Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Vlad ya la había soltado. Fue un beso muy extraño, que no le provocó temor ni la sensación de haber sido agredida. Había sido el beso inocente de un niño pequeño, no el que se esperaría de un muchacho de veinte años.

- ¡Vlad! – exclamó la mujer – No… no vuelvas a hacer eso…

- Lo siento – dijo él, como si no lo lamentara en absoluto – Ha sido un arrebato.

- No estoy enojada, pero…

- No se preocupe. Le prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Buenas noches… - le dijo con una gran sonrisa, y volvió a repetir – Ahora sí me voy…

- Bue… buenas noches – masculló Anastasia antes de cerrar la puerta, roja como una cereza. En seguida volvió a meterse en la cama, y se durmió sintiendo el peso de Iskra sobre sus pies.

**~.~.~**

No podía creerlo. No. Tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla. Pero por más que recorriera con los ojos una y otra vez la pequeña estancia, ahí seguían el montón de vecinos, ahí estaba Mijaíl parado en un rincón, con los puños apretados y la cabeza gacha. Aleksei, pálido, con un brazo en cabestrillo. Y Fiodor, sentado con los ojos vacíos, perdidos en la nada. Y en medio, el ataúd.

Había pasado la noche anterior prácticamente en vela. Pese a que Mijaíl no participaría del rescate, no lograba conciliar el sueño pensando en el destino de "los demás". El idiota de Aleksei, el payaso de Nikolai, y Fiodor (para Fiodor no habían insultos) ¿Qué sería de Galina si su esposo moría o era enviado a prisión otra vez? No quería ni imaginarlo. Los planes para protegerla en el peor de los casos brotaban espontáneamente, pero los rehuía atemorizada. Supersticiosa como casi todos los rusos, creía que pensar en eso traería mala suerte. Se dio varias vueltas en el lecho, frunciendo el ceño. Esto era lo malo de querer a las personas, que aunque no lo desees, te preocupas por ellas.

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada oyó sonar el teléfono en el despacho de su esposo y se dirigió en puntillas hacia allá. Borís estaba tan alterado, que no le llamó la atención topársela en el pasillo a esa hora. No le costó nada tirarle la lengua. Desastre total, habían perdido a todos los presos sin capturar a ninguno de los asaltantes. Lo más extraño es que habían sido, al parecer, dos grupos distintos los que les atacaron para quitarles a los prisioneros, y que acabaron a los balazos entre ellos. Sí, un caos espantoso. No, hasta donde se sabe, ninguno de los grupos tuvo bajas. Al menos no habían encontrado cadáveres en las inmediaciones.

Se calmó al saber que aparentemente no había muerto ninguno de sus compinches "bolches", pero ¿qué diablos era eso de los dos bandos? ¡Tenía que haber sido una trampa! Pero, ¿de quién, y para quién?

Sólo después de almuerzo pudo escabullirse a casa de Zubovski. Apenas entró, Julius, demacrada y con los ojos hinchados, le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Está muerta… anoche, esos infelices de la policía militar… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Tanta maldad, tanta maldad!

Antonina no alcanzó siquiera a hacer una pregunta, cuando la muchacha alemana ya la había soltado. En seguida, Julius se ocupó de ofrecer algo comer y beber a los presentes, según la costumbre rusa. Al ser la única mujer entre los deudos, la responsabilidad había recaído en ella, y trataba de cumplirla lo mejor que podía. Sin embargo, la pobre chica temblaba tanto que las tacitas de té tintineaban sobre la bandeja y derramó buena parte de su contenido.

Aleksei completó el relato en voz baja. Que luego del rescate, él y Fiodor habían vuelto a casa para atender una herida leve que Aleksei había sufrido en un brazo, y nada más por minutos no se cruzaron con los asesinos. Y ella no podía, no quería creerlo. Pero bastaba con mirar a los vecinos que llenaban la estancia y murmuraban oraciones en una interminable letanía entre miradas nerviosas, a Mijaíl, cuyos ojos echaban chispas de amargo rencor, y a Zubovski, que parecía no estar allí. Aleksei no fue capaz de darle mayores detalles, pero al cabo de unos minutos Julius volvió junto a ellos para explicarle el resto.

Luego de oírla, Antonina caminó a duras penas hasta el féretro. Parecía dormida. Pero estaba muerta.

- Galia me hizo esconder en un compartimento bajo el piso, dijo que todo estaría bien, que ella manejaría la situación… – fue lo que Julius le dijo. Y sus palabras le resonaban en la cabeza mientras observaba con espanto el cadáver de su amiga – Los sentí trajinar, luego oí… gritos, una discusión… pensé que estaban registrando los muebles, revisando cada rincón. Finalmente se marcharon. Pero Galina no venía. Y cuando salí, la encontré tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre, agonizando. Esas bestias… ¡La violaron, la golpearon, y luego la apuñalaron! ¡Y ella no gritó, no pidió ayuda! Porque sabía que si me hubiera dado cuenta y hubiese salido de mi escondite y entonces… Ella me protegió a costa de su propia vida y la del hijo que esperaba…

Quiso creer que abriría los ojos, que le sonreiría y le tomaría las manos con esa sencilla calidez suya. Quiso creer que podría venir a verla a diario y confiarle sus tristezas, su soledad, sus miedos, como a la amiga que jamás había tenido, y que hasta entonces había negado que necesitaba. Pero estaba muerta, porque una tropa de alimañas había visto en ella un pedazo de carne en lugar de un ser humano con un corazón de oro.

Las piernas le temblaban cuando se dirigió hacia Fiodor. Se dejó caer frente a él, incapaz de articular palabra, mirando con ojos desencajados su rostro vacío. Y cuando el hombre apoyó la frente sobre su hombro, tuvo que admitir que no era ninguna pesadilla. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo rodeándolo con sus brazos, sin que él reaccionara. Hasta que de pronto se levantó, agradeció a los vecinos con una voz ahogada que no parecía la suya, y los despidió maquinalmente.

A lo lejos, Tonia oyó a Julius intervenir nerviosamente, pidiendo a los vecinos que dieran un respiro a Fiodor y regresaran más tarde. La gente fue retirándose entre frases de consuelo apenas murmuradas. Una mujer flacucha de cabellos pajizos se comprometió a avisar al pope que retrasara unas horas su visita.

La mirada que Fiodor dio a Galina dejó helada a Antonina. Sonreía como si no tuviera consciencia de dónde y en qué circunstancias se encontraba. Como si por ese instante hubiese podido olvidarlo o negar lo que era grotescamente real, para poder besarla en la frente y decirle "Solcito mío".

Tonia no había cruzado palabra con Mijaíl. Por eso, cuando la vió acercarse hacia donde él estaba, deseó desesperadamente correr hacia ella, apretarla contra su cuerpo tratando de encontrar algún consuelo… Pero fue a Aleksei a quien ella buscó, fue en su pecho donde enterró el rostro entre sollozos entrecortados. Fue él quien acarició su cabeza, mientras lágrimas incontenibles rodaban por las mejillas de ambos. Mijaíl se detestó con toda el alma al por tener celos de su mejor amigo, pero a la vez reconocía que la reacción de Antonina tenía mucho sentido. Pese a las bravuconadas de ambos, Aleksei había demostrado reiteradamente que le tenía estima a su otrora enemiga de la infancia. De Aleksei ella podía esperar apoyo y consuelo. Mijaíl, en cambio, sólo le había ofrecido insultos y desprecio. Probablemente Antonina aún le quería, pero a Mijaíl le quedó muy claro que a la hora de acudir a alguien en un momento difícil, él ocupaba alguno de los últimos lugares de su lista.

- Esto no puede quedar así… - dijo Antonina entre dientes – Aliosha, tenemos que encontrarlos… ¡Tienen que pagar! Y cuando los encontremos, ¡los mataré a todos, con mis propias manos…!

- No – la voz opaca de Zubovski sobresaltó a todos. Parecía haber regresado violentamente de donde fuera que había estado hasta ese instante – No se cobrará venganza. En primer lugar, porque no sabemos quiénes son. Si algún vecino sabe algo, no hablará por temor, un temor más que justificado. Además Julius no los vio, y no podría identificar a nadie. En segundo lugar, incluso si pudiéramos matarlos, podrían relacionar los hechos y caernos encima. No necesitamos más muertos. Y nada va a devolverme a mi mujer y mi hijo. ¡Nada, ni nadie!

- ¡Pero eso no es justo! – le rebatió Antonina al borde del descontrol - ¡No puedo permitir que esos infames hayan cometido esta atrocidad y queden impunes! ¡Deben recibir un castigo!

- Tonia, cálmate – intervino Aleksei – Fiodor tiene razón…

- ¡No, no me resigno…! – exclamó Tonia, con los puños apretados - Ella era buena y dulce, y había sufrido tanto ya… Galina y Fiodor merecían ser felices… ¡Y el bebé, por Dios!

- Es su decisión, no la nuestra… - Aleksei le tomó las manos delicadamente, y habló con un tono suave y tranquilizador - Debes respetarlo.

- Ha… hablaré con mi esposo. – insistió ella, aún temblando - Si le pido que se investigue…

- ¿Qué se investigue el homicidio de una ex prostituta judía, mujer de un bolchevique prófugo, que supuestamente habría sido cometido por miembros de la policía militar? – dijo Zubovski – Aprecio su intención. Pero no se me ocurre nada más imprudente que lo que está proponiendo, Antonina.

Tonia no encontró apoyo ni en Aleksei, ni en Julius, ni mucho menos en Fiodor. Sólo Mijaíl le devolvió una mirada de odio febril y contenido que hervía a la par de la suya.

**~.~.~**

¿Qué era ese sonido? Anastasia frunció el ceño y movió los pies, sin encontrar peso alguno al final de su camastro.

- ¿Iskra? – murmuró soñolienta. El perrito no dormía junto a ella como de costumbre… Se incorporó, identificando el ruido como lastimeros aullidos, provenientes de las barracas – Qué extraño… - dijo en voz alta mientras buscaba su ropa – Apenas amanece, nunca sale tan temprano…

Oleg fue el primero en llegar junto al animalito, pensado que se habría herido o estaría enfermo.

- ¿Qué pasa, bandido? – preguntó al verlo en aparentes buenas condiciones, pero raspando frenéticamente con una pata la puerta del galpón que servía de bodega. Al ver a su autodenominado amo, aulló fuertemente, y se alzó en dos patas empujando la puerta. Oleg, que confiaba más en el instinto de los animales que en el de los hombres, la abrió presintiendo que algo malo ocurría. .

Se topó de lleno con dos pies que oscilaban macabramente frente a él. Era Vladislav. Había pasado una cuerda por sobre la viga principal que sostenía la estructura del galpón. Su cuerpo pendía de un extremo, sujeto del cuello. Oleg de una zancada estuvo a su lado aferrando las piernas e intentando impulsarlo hacia arriba.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda, rápido!

Entre sus gritos desesperados y los no menos angustiosos aullidos de Iskra, en cosa de segundos un montón de guardias y presos se aglomeraron a su alrededor. Anastasia se abrió paso entre ellos, y su corazón se petrificó de espanto al ver la escena. Varios arrastraron un cajón, uno se encaramó de un brinco y cortó la soga con su cortaplumas.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – gimió ahogadamente, y retrocedió algunos pasos incrédula, hasta que tropezó con Vasiliev, que venía llegando al lugar. Las piernas le flaquearon, pero él la sujetó con firmeza.

- ¡Está vivo aún! – oyeron gritar a alguien.

Oleg se inclinó junto al cuerpo y comenzó a insuflar los pulmones del suicida, soplando dentro de su boca. Anastasia intentó acercarse, pero Vasiliev la arrastró hacia atrás, al tiempo que impartía órdenes.

- ¡No se aglomeren, dejen espacio, dejen espacio! ¿¡Dónde está ese puto médico!? ¡Rusanov, ve por él de inmediato! Oleg, cuidado con el cuello…

El doctor Gólubev llegó corriendo unos instantes después, despeinado y con la chaqueta mal abotonada. Oleg hizo ademán de hacerse a un lado, pero el médico le ordenó que continuara con la maniobra, dándole algunas indicaciones.

- Levanta un poco la barbilla, yo intentaré un masaje cardíaco. **(6)**

Varios minutos transcurrieron en tensión y crispante silencio, mientras Oleg continuaba traspasando grandes bocanadas de aire a los pulmones del muchacho, y el médico ejercía presión rítmicamente sobre su pecho. Hasta que Gólubev se sentó sobre el suelo y se secó el sudor de la frente con una manga.

- Detente, Oleg. No hay pulso.

Oleg Tolbuzin estaba absorto en su tarea y continuó con la maniobra, ignorando la instrucción del médico. Continuaba soplando aire en la boca de Vladislav, y le presionaba el pecho con sus enormes manos.

- Tolbuzin, no hay más qué hacer. El chico está muerto – le advirtió Gólubev.

- Vamos, Vald, haz un esfuerzo… - Oleg estaba sordo a las exclamaciones de los presentes que comenzaban a pedirle que se hiciera a un lado.

- Es suficiente, Tolbuzin – insistió Vasiliev.

- Ya basta, ¡déjale!

- ¡Apártense, idiotas! – gritó el hombre, espantando a manotazos a varios que intentaban separarlo del cuerpo - ¡Respira, Vlad, maldita sea!

Sólo se detuvo cuando un tétrico chasquido indicó que le había fracturado una costilla. Se sentó tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. Iskra olfateó el cadáver, volvió a aullar, y en seguida se arrimó a Oleg, quien lo abrazó escondiendo el rostro en su pelaje lustroso.

Anastasia vio como uno a uno los presentes se despojaban de su _shapka _**(7)** y se persignaban. Únicamente Riurik la mantenía puesta, y miraba el cadáver con ojos desorbitados de horror.

- Ya no podrá entrar al reino de Dios… -murmuró un guardia.

-Se ha condenado al infierno…**(8)** - añadió otro.

Aprovechando que el capitán la había soltado para hacer la señal de la cruz, se lanzó junto al cuerpo, apartó el cabello de su frente y le besó repetidamente el rostro.

- ¡Vlad, Vlad, ¿qué has hecho, niño mío! ?

- Quítese de ahí, Anastasia… - oyó decir al capitán.

- ¡No, déjenme…!

Como no hiciera caso, el hombre volvió a sujetarla, forzándola a ponerse de pie y sacándola fuera de la barraca. Ella se debatió con fiereza.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame! – gritaba histérica.

Piotr soportó estoicamente que ella tratara de librarse de él golpeándole el pecho e incluso arañándole la cara, hasta que finalmente, ya sin energía, le echó los brazos al cuello y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

**~.~.~**

- Sea quien sea, dile que me encuentro indispuesta. No quiero ver a nadie.

- Es el capitán Lázarev, señora – insistió Katiusha – dice que el señor le ha ordenado pasar a recogerla.

- Ah, la práctica de tiro… - murmuró Antonina con un tono que denotaba entre cansancio y hastío – Supongo que habrá que ir. Dile que pase.

Cuando Katiusha se retiró, se dio un vistazo en un espejo. Tenía los ojos sin brillo y su peinado algo desordenado. Los tres últimos días habían sido un calvario. Durante ese tiempo había pensado obsesivamente en Galina. En todas las circunstancias escabrosas y crueles de su muerte, en el dolor de ese buen hombre que era Fiodor. Por otra parte le habían quitado a esa persona que, inesperadamente, se había ganado su afecto. Y en su maraña de pensamientos , se le colaba la imagen de Anastasia. Era inevitable no pensar en ella, o detener el torrente de horrorosas especulaciones en torno a su destino. Se angustiaba aún más al no poder controlar sus pensamientos, dado su convencimiento de que eso traía mala suerte. Aún se observaba cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que Mijaíl le había hablado con la calidez que acababa de emplear. En otras circunstancias el corazón le habría saltado hasta la garganta, pero ahora se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Ya veo. Pero tenemos que ir al campo de tiro, no sería bueno levantar sospechas… No es habitual que te la pases encerrada en casa tanto tiempo.

- Ya. Pediré que me traigan un abrigo.

- Tonia… - Mijaíl la detuvo cuando ella se disponía a tocar la campanilla para llamar al servicio – Espera. Necesito hablar contigo antes de salir.

- ¿Es sobre Zubovski? ¿Le has visto, cómo está? – preguntó con vivo interés.

- Pues… no se ha dado un respiro. Se ve bien, sin embargo, ¿quién podría estarlo realmente en esas circunstancias? Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

- ¿Entonces?

Mijaíl vaciló un momento, al cabo del cual bajo la voz y le dijo rápidamente:

- Ya sé quienes asesinaron a Galina.

Antonina se sacudió de encima el abatimiento.

- Pero cómo… ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Mijaíl echó el pestillo a la puerta y se sentó a su lado en la poltrona, hablando en un susurro nervioso.

- Ya llevo tiempo en esto — habló en susurros - , conozco muy bien a esa gentuza. Como tienen poder para hacer lo que les da la gana, suelen alardear de sus "hazañas". Anoche fui a una taberna que frecuentan estas alimañas, esperando oír algo, y escuché a un grupo de ellos hablar sobre…

- ¿Estaban hablando… sobre lo que le hicieron…? – murmuró ella con horror.

Mijaíl asintió y le entregó un papel con algunos nombres escritos.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué decían?

- Estoy seguro de que eran ellos, eso es todo lo que hace falta que sepas.

- Pero, ¿y si te equivocas? ¿De qué hablaban, qué dijeron exactamente? ¿Sabes si son sólo ellos o hay más involucrados?

- Tonia, no… no quieres saberlo, créeme.

- ¡Necesito saber!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué falta te hace? ¡Fueron ellos y ya! – exclamó él, a punto de arrepentirse de haberle revelado su descubrimiento.

- ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Dímelo! – insistió ella, tomándole de la manga, clavándole los ojos ansiosos.

Mijaíl se soltó bruscamente, y cuando continuó hablando, la voz le temblaba de ira.

- Se estaban riendo, Tonia. ¡Se reían! Se reían de que ella les hubiera suplicado que no le hicieran daño, porque esperaba un bebé.

La sangre se le agolpó en las mejillas.

- ¡Cómo puede existir alguien tan cruel!

- Dijeron que si se quedó callada y no pidió auxilio, fue porque debía haberle gustado…

- ¡No! Ya basta, no quiero oírlo…

- ¿Ahora no quieres oírlo? ¡Demasiado tarde…! Uno se lamentó de haberla apuñalado, porque daba para hacerle otra "visita"…

- ¡Misha! – gimió ella, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

- Lo que te estoy diciendo es una mínima parte de todo lo que oí. No te imaginas lo que me costó contenerme y no caerles a golpes ahí mismo…

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? ¿Acaso no ves que ya he sufrido lo suficiente con todo esto? - y lo miró casi con rabia.

- No sé lo que busco al contarte, Tonia. Supongo que simplemente no podía guardarme esto y no tengo a quién más confiárselo. ¿O qué esperabas, que fuese a atormentar a Zubovski contándole como esos miserables se ufanaban de haber violado y asesinado a su mujer embarazada? El resto de los camaradas se habría negado a tomar represalias, porque no podemos anteponer nuestras rencillas personales si eso implica poner en riesgo nuestros planes. Y en el fondo lo entiendo, pero no puedo conformarme. No puedo… y sé que tú tampoco…

- Viniste a pedirme apoyo – dijo ella – porque ese día fui la única que habló de venganza. Sé que mi plan no pudo ser más estúpido, pero estaba desesperada y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Tú, en cambio, traes información de primera mano, y asumo que una mejor idea…

- Si me ayudas a convencer a Aleksei al menos… yo…

Aleksei se había vuelto más prudente y reflexivo con la edad, pero su naturaleza arrebatada seguía siendo la misma. Antonina sabía que si lo presionaba lo suficiente podría obtener algo de él. Dudó, pero se impusieron otras preocupaciones no menos importantes.

- ¿Y si les siguen la pista? ¿Crees que eres el único que se ha enterado de esta historia si como dices, son una banda de bravucones? ¿Qué pasaría si varios miembros de la policía militar aparecen muertos, y casualmente todos alardearon de haber participado de un mismo crimen?

- Pensé que no querías que esto quedara así, sin castigo.

- ¡Quiero venganza! Pero si eso significa un riesgo para ti, o incluso para esa tropa de chiflados que tienes por camaradas, no podría soportarlo. Sí, reconozco que ustedes no son mala gente. Aunque estén locos de remate. Zubovski tiene razón al decir que nada le devolverá a Galina. Lo siento, de verdad que sí, pero no puedo apoyarte en esto… ahora – plisó el papel y lo guardó en una manga. Bajó la voz – Sin embargo, podríamos esperar un tiempo prudente.

Mijaíl asintió.

- No es lo que hubiera querido, pero tienes razón. Lamento haber venido a incomodarte No estoy siendo racional, lo sé. Quizás vine aquí para que me detuvieras. Mi única excusa es que mis camaradas son mis amigos, y mis amigos son mi familia. Es todo lo que tengo en esta vida, Tonia.

¿Cómo era posible que jamás hubiese visto las cosas desde ese punto? Ella sabía que a Mijaíl lo había recogido de la calle un camarada que años más tarde acabó sus días en prisión, y que siendo apenas un chiquillo ya colaboraba activamente con los revolucionarios. En su afán por ser todo para él, los había odiado por considerarlos un estorbo, pero…

- Tu familia… - murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – eso es lo que te he quitado…

Él dijo que no había venido a pelearse, y acompañó sus palabras posando la mano sobre su hombro. Pero ella parecía inmune a sus gestos conciliadores.

- Pide tu abrigo y salgamos, un poco de sol y de aire fresco te sentará bien… - añadió.

Tonia asintió algo ida, y fue a tocar la campanilla, pero se detuvo antes de llamar. Mijaíl se le aproximó alarmado al verla afirmarse de la pared, apoyando allí la cabeza y respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede, estás bien…? ¡Tonia! – Exclamó al sujetarla cuando se le doblaron las piernas. Tenía las manos muy frías - ¿Qué te pasa, estás enferma?

- Anastasia… - murmuró ella, con la frente hundida en su pecho.

- ¿A… Anastasia? ¿Qué…?

Ella le dio una mirada dolorosa.

- ¿Tú crees…? ¿Tú crees que a Anastasia pudo ocurrirle lo mismo que a Galina?

- No lo sé… - respondió él con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿No puedes decirme una mentira piadosa? ¿No ves que no puedo vivir en paz pensando en que mi hermana puede haber corrido esa misma suerte en prisión?

- Puedo mentir si es lo que quieres, pero ¿de qué serviría?

Mijaíl había visto llorar a Antonina infinidad de veces. La mayor parte de ellas para manipularlo, tratando de hacerlo sentir culpable mediante un chantaje emocional al que él siempre había sido inmune. Las otras veces, de rabia ante el fracaso de sus chantajes. Pero nunca de este modo, nunca con tanta angustia, desgarradamente. Tanto, que verla así le partía el corazón.

- Creo que te bajó la presión… - fue lo único que atinó a decir. Se sentía lento y torpe en extremo. Le tomó una de las manos heladas, pero ella no parecía no escucharlo – Ven, siéntate.

- Mi hermana está sufriendo, lo siento aquí – dijo ella entrecortadamente, apretando un puño contra el pecho – Le ha sucedido algo terrible.

- ¡Hey, hey! Mírame – Mijaíl la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió suavemente – No lo sabemos. No des nada por hecho, ¿está bien?

- ¡No, tú no lo entiendes! ¡Yo lo sé…! Parece un sinsentido, pero lo sé…

- ¿Es por eso que me has preguntado lo que hablaron esos hombres?

- Sí, es por eso… Hace tres días que no duermo, no como, no vivo pensando en… No solo en Galina. Quizás hay algo que une a quienes comparten la misma sangre más allá de lo que pueda explicarse con simples palabras, algo que me grita que Anastasia está sufriendo. Siento en el corazón un dolor que no es el mío… ¡Y si yo no hubiera abierto mi estúpida boca…!

- ¡Por todos los diablos, ya basta! – exclamó atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo e intentando consolarla Le tomó por sorpresa que ella no reaccionara. No se había percatado de lo acostumbrado que estaba a ser el esquivo y distante, el preciado objeto de afecto… Y sin embargo ahora, aunque sus brazos la envolvían, la apretaban buscando tranquilizarla, ella continuaba temblando, rígida y distante – No te tortures, pensando así sólo te harás más daño… - añadió hundiendo los dedos en las sedosas ondas de su cabello.

Pero el cruce de sus miradas no calmó a Antonina. Logró crear una pequeña distancia entre sus cuerpos al empujar las palmas contra el pecho de Mijaíl, como si el torpe consuelo que recibía sólo hubiera servido para exaltarla.

- ¿Acaso tú mismo no me has repetido hasta el cansancio que todo esto es mi culpa? Ah, si odiaba tanto oírtelo decir es porque es la verdad… Arruiné la vida de tus amigos. Arruiné la única posibilidad de escapar de mi hermana… - estrujó entre sus dedos una solapa del uniforme de Mijaíl, pero su acceso de ira contra sí misma se apagó rápidamente – En toda mi vida no he hecho una sola cosa que valga la pena. Y pareciera que todo lo que toco se pudre…

Mijaíl no contaba con una reacción de ese tipo. Lo esperable era precisamente un ataque de rabia dirigido contra alguien o algo que tuviese la culpa de todas sus desgracias. Eso lo podía manejar de una u otra forma. Si ella gritaba, entonces él gritaba el doble. Si ella amenazaba, él la mandaba al demonio. ¿Pero qué hacer con ese sufrimiento descarnado que Antonina irradiaba, tan quieta y ausente, replegada sobre sí misma? Sus ojos se rebalsaban una y otra vez de lágrimas, y su pecho se agitaba a penas entre distanciadas y cortas inspiraciones.

– Por favor, no llores más, no lo resisto… - dijo él en un susurro de voz quebrada, acariciándole la barbilla – No llores más, preciosa… Shhhh… no llores más… - repetía una y otra vez, mientras la besaba en la frente, en las mejillas, sobre los párpados. Desarmado por la vulnerabilidad y la tristeza de Antonina, no hacía más que obedecer al impulso de confortarla. Ella habría agrietado su coraza sin proponérselo. Quizás, precisamente por eso lo había logrado. Y Mijaíl supo que no había remache en el mundo que capaz de componerla. Pero por una vez, no le importó. ¿Acaso no estaba harto de esconderse de ella detrás de un muro de cemento, rodeado por un foso y más allá una trinchera cercada de alambres de púas y un campo minado de diez verstas a la redonda? ¿No era él mismo quien intentaba respirar aplastado por el miedo y el resentimiento? Pretendiendo que su vida tenía un único objetivo, sólo un sentido y lo demás no existía. ¿Cómo había acabado así, si nunca lo había querido?

Y ahora se escapaba como una masa líquida que ha encontrado una fisura en el recipiente que la contiene. Filtrándose gota a gota, henchido de ternura. Y de la comisura de los labios pasó a presionarle la boca con la suya. Al principio dulcemente, en una leve caricia que buscaba sacar a Antonina de su pequeño infierno personal para traerla de vuelta junto a él. Se alejó apenas lo suficiente para captar la mirada de extrañeza de sus ojos húmedos sin dejar de percibir su cálido aliento. La habría contemplado por una eternidad si su deseo de besarla no fuese aún más fuerte. , Antonina se estremeció y sus labios se abrieron para él como tantas veces antes en un beso lento y suave. Pero bastó que ella dejara escapar un minúsculo suspiro para que de la ternura pasara violentamente a la pasión, a apretarla entre sus brazos recorriéndole la espalda, abarcando con las manos la estrechez de su cintura, mordiéndole los labios con algo que sólo podría definirse como hambre. Hambre de la gama completa de contradicciones que la hacían ser quien era; desde la criatura dócil que se acurrucaba en su pecho después de hacer el amor, a la bruja obsesiva e histérica que demandaba más atención de la que él podía dar; la mujer que podía actuar con un egoísmo cruel y brutal, pero que sorprendentemente demostraba tener un alma compasiva. De genio volátil y obstinados afectos, de dulzura infantil y coquetería maliciosa.

- Me amas… me amas, ¿verdad? Dímelo… dime que me amas…

Mijaíl se deshizo bruscamente del abrazo, aún jadeante. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarlo de esa forma, con esa aterradora adoración? Cada vez que ella hablaba de amor, cada vez que lo miraba así, temía perder toda su capacidad de raciocinio. Lo que hacía un segundo se sentía correcto, una vez más se volvía imposible a sus ojos. El muro nuevamente alzaba entre los dos.

- Yo no… - dijo torpemente. – Tú sabes que esto no tiene ningún destino.

Una vez más un pequeño espacio de felicidad se había esfumado cuando apenas alcanzaba a vislumbrarlo, pero en esta oportunidad el errático comportamiento de Mijaíl la había exasperado. Él actuaba tan cobardemente, y ella estaba tan cansada de luchar…

Antonina respiró hondo antes de responder.

- Lo tendría si hicieras un esfuerzo. Un pequeño esfuerzo por aceptarme tal como soy.

- ¿Yo, hacer un esfuerzo? ¡Cuando has sido tú quien por todos los medios ha tratado de apartarme de mis convicciones!

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – Se defendió ella, con más frustración que enojo - ¿No te basta con todo lo que he hecho por ti? Le he mentido a mi esposo, he robado información, ¡les di una pequeña fortuna para que hagan lo que les plazca! La noche de la emboscada hasta me podría haber ganado un balazo… Pero no, no es suficiente… ¡Para ti nada es suficiente!

- No creas que no agradecemos lo que has hecho – contestó Mijaíl, como si repitiera un discurso memorizado - Cumpliste cabalmente tu palabra de ser útil a la causa revolucionaria. Pero no crees en ella.

- Así que esa sigue siendo tu condición – dijo ella con profunda amargura.

- No es una condición. Simplemente nunca podré darte lo que esperas de mí. No dejaré todo lo que soy para complacerte y largarme contigo al fin del mundo…

- No te pido eso. Estaría dispuesta a seguir tal como antes y a tolerar tu…

- "Tolerar"… - murmuró él, contagiándose de la amargura de Antonina - Como si la causa a la que he dedicado mi vida fuera un juego.

- No he dicho eso…

- ¿Y qué es para ti si no eso? ¿Por qué te involucraste con nosotros? Poniendo tanto en riesgo por algo en lo que ni siquiera crees… ¿Has pensado cómo me siento cuando veo todo lo que haces? Sé muy bien que no es más que un capricho para ti. Un día estás arrendando una bodega para esconder armas, y por la noche ofreces una fiesta en que gasta el doble de lo que vale el cargamento que logramos traer a costa de las vidas de algunos camaradas. Me dirás que haces todo por mí, pero lo que en realidad veo… es que disfrutas la emoción del riesgo, la novedad, porque se ha transformado en una vía de escape para la vida que tanto odias. No dimensionas lo que hay detrás. No lo entiendes, y nunca lo harás porque venimos de mundos distintos. El modo en que vives, la forma en que piensas, es todo lo que repudio.

- ¡Eres tan injusto e hipócrita! – exclamó Antonina, quien no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer – Si es tan poco lo que valgo, explícame por qué te acercaste a mí de ese modo. Fuiste tú quien lo comenzó todo. ¡Tú! Desde ese día en el teatro… Y luego me provocaste, ¡me hostigaste hasta enfermarme de los nervios, hasta que perdí por completo la cabeza! Lo mismo hoy. Yo no había hecho nada, por una vez no pretendía nada contigo, pero tú me besaste. ¿¡Por qué demonios me haces esto!?

Por toda respuesta, Mijaíl la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo. Oír de labios de Tonia la misma acusación que le hiciera Galina era más de lo que podía tolerar.

- Mira… - dijo sin conseguir serenarse – mira y dime lo que ves.

- Somos tú y yo. – dijo la mujer con aspereza – No entiendo a qué viene esto.

- Mírate, Tonia. Dime si hay algo en la imagen que te devuelve el espejo que no sea bello y perfecto…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Creyó comprender el mensaje. Pese a su aspecto desaliñado, sus facciones seguían siendo armónicas y hermosas, y su figura esbelta, delicada y elegante... pero no quería convencerse de que Mijaíl hubiera querido decir algo tan…

- No te imaginas la cantidad de hombres que matarían por estar contigo, tan sólo basándose en la imagen que estás viendo frente a ti. Eres una mujer bellísima, Antonina… - le susurró al oído - Y yo no soy diferente a esos hombres…

…tan ofensivo…

"_¿No es una nenita preciosa?... Mira qué monada, con esos ricitos…_"

Voces, voces de muchas personas y en distintas épocas surgieron de golpe, recreándose caóticamente en su mente. Mil adulaciones de las que creía sentirse orgullosa…

"_Es una muñequita de carne y hueso"... "¿Me concede este baile?"... "Querida, sin duda llegarás a ser una de las mujeres más hermosas de la corte"… "A nadie le sentaría mejor ese vestido que a ti…" "¡Ah, ojalá yo tuviera la mitad de tus pretendientes!"... "De veras te envidio, no puedo creer que no uses nada en especial para tener ese cutis de porcelana"… "Cariño, el conde Vólkov no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche. Es uno de los solteros más codiciados del momento, quién como tú que se puede dar el lujo de regodearse…" "Se lo digo en serio, si usted me lo pide me lanzo de cabeza al Neva, tanto así me ha hechizado su hermosura"… "¡Título, fortuna y belleza! ¿Qué más podría desear una mujer? Tienes mucha suerte…_"

-…no estoy orgulloso de mi conducta – continuó diciendo Mijaíl – No debí hacerlo y te pido…

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba. Volvió a su poltrona y se echó en los cojines acurrucándose con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? ¡No, no te inquietes, no estoy ocupada! ¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿Quieres quedarte a tomar el té conmigo...? __Ah… Ya veo, entiendo, tienes otros compromisos… pero si lo deseas, otro día… pues, pienso que deberíamos hablar más a menudo… ¿Cómo me preguntas por qué? Eres mi hermana y te quiero, Antonina._"

"…_Y cuando desee, venga a visitarnos. Las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para usted…_"

- Tonia, levántate, si comienzan a sospechar de ti…

- ¿Si levanto sospechas, qué? – le interrumpió bruscamente - ¿A quién diablos le importa lo que yo haga? ¡No será más que otra pataleta, un nuevo berrinche! A nadie va a extrañarle, créeme. No eres el único que piensa que soy una mujer ociosa, estúpida y caprichosa.

- Por un demonio… – masculló Mijaíl entre dientes- No he querido hacerte daño, es sólo… que soy un grandísimo pedazo de idiota. Eso es. No puedo perdonarme por lo que sucedió con mis camaradas. Cada día ese es mi primer y mi último pensamiento. Es injusto haberme desquitado contigo cuando era mi responsabilidad… Ahora, por favor… levántate, vamos al campo de tiro…

- No voy a ir a ninguna maldita parte, ya lo has oído.

- ¿Qué te está pasando, Antonina…?

- No lo sé. No tengo idea. Pero no quiero salir, no quiero ver a nadie. Necesito… necesito estar sola. Márchate. Mañana iremos al campo de tiro. O después, otro día… Vete y déjame en paz, Mijaíl.

.

.

.

**(1)** _Stáritsa_, es el femenino de _stárets_, quienes son una especie de sabios y guías espirituales rusos, que generalmente viven en los monasterios ortodoxos. Se les consideraba personas virtuosas y santas y eran muy populares y respetados.

**(2) **_Kalinka_ es una canción tradicional rusa bastante famosilla que quizás conozcan: www(punto)youtube(punto)com / watch?v=FAT3G-1mdBw

**(3)** Se llama pogromos a las agresiones masivas a un grupo de personas, en Rusia por lo general las víctimas fueron judíos.

**(4)** Actual Novosibirsk, la tercera ciudad más poblada de Rusia.

**(5)** "Ой, да не вечер" (Oi, da ne vecher: Oh, esta tarde) Es una canción tradicional cosaca sobre Stepán (Stenka) Razin, un cosaco de la zona del río Don que vivió en el siglo XVII, héroe popular que se alzó contra el zar con el objetivo de eliminar la esclavitud, establecer la igualdad y eliminar los privilegios de la aristocracia. Luego de una rebelión que se extendió por una amplia zona de Rusia, fue derrotado, capturado y ejecutado por descuartizamiento. Esta canción trata de un sueño que Stenka tiene poco antes de su captura y que es descifrado por un _esaul_ (capitán) cosaco, que le anuncia su próxima muerte. Esta es una versión muy hermosa interpretada por Pelageia, una cantante rusa que me gusta muchísimo: www(punto)youtube(punto)com / watch?v=PwGMO9Y56B0

**(6)** Para esas fechas no existía la reanimación cardiopulmonar como se realiza actualmente, pero la "respiración boca a boca" se practica desde antiguo. El llamado "masaje cardiaco" se conocía desde el siglo XIX, pero cayó en desuso hasta mediados del siglo XX, así que podemos presumir que este médico es un ñoño que se había leído los estudios de Friedrich Maass, que había desarrollado esta técnica hacia 1890. Ya, no puedo ser más ñoña. Voy a tirarme a un pozo y vuelvo.

**(7)** _Shapka o ushanka_, es una gorra de piel con orejeras flexibles.

**(8)** Para la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rusa el suicidio es un pecado que no tiene absolución, de hecho en la época en que se ambienta la historia ni siquiera se permitía dar cristiana sepultura a los suicidas.

* * *

**Notas:**

Gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia, y por sobre todo a fertuliwithejarjayes quien a partir de este capítulo es oficialmente mi beta y ha trabajado como una china leyendo este mamotreto (yipi, tengo beta, soy feliz).

Como siempre, se agradecen comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomates, etc.


End file.
